Silêncio do Olhar
by Dumpliing
Summary: "De todas as maneiras que há de amar, nós já nos amámos. Com todas as palavras feitas para sangrar,já nos cortámos. Agora já passa da hora, está lindo lá fora. Larga a minha mão... solta as unhas do meu coração." Actualizada, capítulo 18.
1. Aversão ao Mundo

**By **Dumpliing,

____

**Notas Iniciais:**

Este capítulo é apenas um início de uma longa história. Sendo apenas uma introdução de uma vida.

A vida para mim foi dura. E estou a colocar nesta história alguns factos dela inserindo-me na personagem de Serena – com quem mais me identifico pelo romantismo, distracção e histeriquice – alguns factos são os da minha vida, aliás, a sua maioria, e outros da história de Sailor Moon.

Penso que escusado será dizer que Sailor Moon, tal como todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Naoko Takeushi.

O meu obrigada especial vai para a Beca, uma amiga muito querida que fiz por este site. Uma menina que se tem revelado uma grande amiga com uma personalidade e mentalidade iguais a mim. Minha Igual por assim dizer =D

Tem sido um alento para mim e uma felicidade enorme ver o apoio que me tens dado.

Claro que também tenho de referir a sweetmoonprincess com quem escrevo "The Devil and Me", de Crepúsculo. E também me tem dado um imenso apoio e ideias essenciais.

Beijinhos e um obrigada sincero.

Leiam e revisem =)

**______________________**

**Silêncio do olhar**

**______________________**

**Capítulo 1 – **Aversão ao Mundo

Faço vontades.

Digo a verdade, nada mais que a verdade.

Vivo.

Em troca receberei a morte… e depois da morte o inferno, depois do inferno de vida que foi.

O valor que tenho é negativo.

O meu pai faleceu e perdi um amigo ÚNICO e quando isso aconteceu… pensei na morte.

Mas lembrei-me de repente: não vou dar esse prazer a Deus. Não vale a pena. Ele podia ter sido salvo mas ninguém ouviu minhas preces…

Sim.

O meu pai foi assassinado.

**_____**

Estava à pesca, num dia solarengo de Junho. Era o meu último dia de aulas antes das desejadas férias de Verão. A minha irmã já sofria de uma doença que eu para os 11 anos que tinha não era fácil de compreender: anorexia nervosa. Nesse dia ela estava bem e pediu-me "Serena, liga ao pai para pudermos ir ao restaurante chinês" "Porque não ligas tu Shiloh?" "Sabes bem que o pai gosta mais de ti do que de mim." Liguei e do outro lado ouvi a voz dele "Não filha, eu depois quando chegar faço um jantar bom." "Ok papá, gosto muito de ti. Até já." "Amo-te muito pequenita. Beijinhos."

Eram cerca de 19h quando desliguei a chamada…se imaginasse que ele nunca mais voltava…

A minha prima liga e pede para irmos com ela ao hospital de uma cidade um pouco longe dali, eram cerca de 19.55h. Dizia que o meu pai se tinha magoado.

Não me perguntem porquê, mas tive um pressentimento. Olhei uma foto dele e rezei, para que nada de mau tivesse acontecido.

Chegámos ao hospital guiadas pela minha prima, as três em constante sofrimento. Eram umas 20.30h.

Perguntámos a toda a gente o que tinha acontecido e mandavam-nos esperar.

Um polícia aborda-nos, tira o chapéu.

- Lamento muito. O Sr. Tsukino foi encontrado cadáver.

A minha mãe cai no chão de joelhos e a minha irmã faz o mesmo ao seu lado… Um pouco longe estava eu: só vejo luzes de ambulâncias, não oiço o choro delas, mas também não consigo chorar…

O homem que o assassinou tinha uns 81 anos, e dizia que a propriedade onde o meu pai e o seu amigo estavam a pescar era sua. O meu pai, calmo como era, pede-lhe desculpa e diz estar de saída mas o homem atingi-o com um pau e começa a brigar com ele. O meu pai levanta-se e, pedindo calma, diz "amigo, vamos conversar". O homem tinha um revólver e com ele atingiu o coração do meu pai.

Nunca acreditei em Deus da maneira como a minha família o descrevia e a partir dali…

O homem ainda o vi… mais ninguém viu. Estava tudo dentro do hospital e eu disse que queria estar fora do edifício.

Vejo um homem rodeado de polícias, velho, foi a uma máquina beber água. A sua camisa tinha vestígios de sangue. Incrível. Nenhuma lágrima de arrependimento que eu tenha visto.

Hoje penso: ele continua vivo, a beber e comer, e no entanto matou o melhor homem do mundo…

**_____**

Lembro-me daquela noite, tinha a casa cheia de gente. Pensei como impressionante era… quando ele era vivo nunca tinha tido a casa tão cheia. Todos a dizer que ajudavam… Até hoje… NADA. Fui para casa de uma miúda que não conhecia naquela noite para tentar afastar os maus pensamentos. Não resultou…

**_____**

Passado um mês a mesma miúda foi perto da nossa casa e convidou-me a mim e à minha irmã para sair ali perto de minha casa. Sair, ou melhor, segurar a vela. Foi ter com o namorado mas os mesmos acabaram nesse dia. Dias depois a minha irmã perguntou-lhe se queria namorar com ela e ele disse que sim. O melhor: ele pensava que ela era um rapaz. A minha irmã é loira como eu mas com o cabelo sempre curto e, como na altura estava anoréctica, era magra e usava roupa muito larga.

Fiquei feliz por ela…

**_____**

Continuaram juntos muito tempo até Dezembro desse ano, mas foi uma semana de separação, logo voltaram ao mesmo.

Aos poucos melhorava, com a atenção da minha mãe e do namorado Matt, Shiloh foi aos poucos melhorando.

**_____**

Mas tinha frustração dentro de mim: criticavam-me por ser isolada, no entanto… como poderia eu ser mais?

Quando voltei à escola em Setembro desse ano, toda a minha turma se afastou de mim e hoje dizem que era pelo medo de me magoar… 1 ano sem amigas…

Em casa, a minha irmã necessitava da atenção da minha mãe daí eu não criticava… sentava-me ao computador ou simplesmente no quarto a ler.

Não havia ninguém a quem eu pudesse pedir ajuda, e se eu tinha de chorar… seria sozinha.

Até que tiveram a ideia de me meter na psicóloga da escola. Daquelas que sentam, ouvem e dizem: agora tens aula, não te atrases.

Nesse ano havia um rapaz que tentou fazer-me uma conversa estranha e quando dei por mim, quase me tentou violar.

Quando disse isso à Shiloh em casa, ela riu e disse para não imaginar coisas.

Eu percebi que o sofrimento piorava aos poucos.

Com a atenção que tinha, Shiloh dizia já que os poucos momentos que tinha passado com o meu pai tinham sido imensos… Que nesse dia ele a convidou para ir pescar só a ela, e eu dizia "A mim também, mesmo antes e depois de o ter pedido a ti."

Logo aí recebeu sempre mais e mais atenção.

Cheguei a fingir que desmaiei numa noite mas não tinha jeito para mentir… Então apenas disse, não mostrei…

Adormecia ao luar. Na varanda do meu quarto: sentava-me a escrever, acabando por ali adormecer…

Fazia-me lembrar as noites de campismo com o meu pai ou quando íamos para a varanda no verão dormir.

**_____**

No ano lectivo novo entrei numa nova escola e aí surgiu uma nova rapariga. No primeiro dia que era todos a gozaram logo e eu... aproximei-me para a conhecer.

- Como te chamas?

- Mina, e tu?

- Serena. Onde estás a viver? Nunca te vi por aqui… Não estudavas cá?

- Sim, mas num colégio. E agora mudei de casa, vivo em Geixi.

- Sério?! Então vives perto de mim!

- Que óptimo! Pudemos ser amigas então?

- Claro!

Impressionante. Fui eu própria a apresentar-me e fiz logo uma amiga… Para além de que descobri que ela vivia mesmo na casa em frente à minha desde há pouco tempo.

Logo a partir daí muita gente dizia-me que o aspecto dela não era o melhor, pelas saias curtas que vestia ou decotes que usava. O que respondi? Disse que não se tinham importado nunca comigo, para não o fazerem agora.

**_____**

Descobri ser uma boa amiga pois integrei-a com mais gente e a mim própria também…

No entanto, ela começou a andar mais com elas e eu fui posta de parte novamente.

Notava-se principalmente quando era preciso escolher duas equipas para a aula de educação física: eu ficava sempre em último…

De novo… Fiquei sem Mina… Não tinha ninguém.

**_____**

Ninguém… de novo…

A minha irmã melhorou da anorexia mas começou uma nova fase: bulimia.

Perguntem-me porque falo tanto nela e não em mim? Não tenho interesse… Para ninguém.

**_____**

O isolamento foi, para mim, a pior fase da minha vida e, hoje em dia, rio-me de mim própria na pré-adolescência… E foram os erros que me fizeram crescer. Um dos maiores? O mais vulgar actualmente: a Internet. Cheguei a conhecer um amigo mas ao contar-lhe da morte do meu pai ele disse "ah ah só podes estar a brincar, vês filmes a mais."

Filmes a mais? Magoou-me. Mas entendi que alguém que nunca tenha sofrido não saber distinguir ficção de realidade.

Dizia sempre ser mais fácil ter amigos com quem falar e não nos olham de lado, não nos abandonam e quando falamos, realmente ouvem…

Um deles era All.

Conheci-o e comecei a falar com ele dizendo-lhe mesmo que nunca tinha falado tão bem com ninguém como com ele.

Eu 13. Ele 17.

Ele tinha cara de miúdo.

Eu cara de mulher: apesar de baixa, tinha curvas e um peito excessivo para a idade que tinha. O meu cabelo era e sempre foi e será loiro comprido e os meus olhos azuis.

Ele de Osaka. Eu de Tóquio.

Um pouco longe mas, mesmo assim, conhecemo-nos e a atracção foi fatal, isto aconteceu em Maio desse ano.

Cruzámo-nos em pensamento, coração e amor – e esse não foi amor à primeira vista pois nunca acreditei nisso.

**_____**

Eu só conseguia pensar nele. Mais ninguém preenchia os meus pensamentos e o meu coração.

Sim, eu era nova, mas ainda assim eu já tinha a cabeça no lugar depois de tudo o que passara.

Em Julho, eu estava à espera insistemente em quando ele me respondia à mensagem: o telemóvel estava ligado, mas ele não respondia.

Estava na festa de aniversário animada de uma colega (penso que ela só me convidou para não parecer mal), Molly, na sua casa, mas com o pensamento continuamente nele. Pela milésima vez pensei "Que estará a fazer? Estará bem? Porque não me responde às mensagens?"

Logo em seguida oiço o telemóvel. MILAGRE. – 'Amor, desculpa, estava no banho. Diverte-te na festa. Beijo'

Mais descansada – ou não – porque, calma, ele não tomou banho o dia inteiro mas tudo bem, depois perguntava-lhe.

Espera lá…Tudo bem o quê? Voltei a ficar em baixo!

Vejo um rapaz de 2 metros ao meu lado a olhar-me intensamente com os seus olhos azuis-escuros escondidos debaixo do seu cabelo negro.

- Estás bem? Pareces-me em baixo. Queres ajuda?

- Sim, obrigada. Não te preocupes. Devias estar a divertir-te com os outros.

- Eu não sou "os outros" e não gosto de ver uma rapariga tão linda em baixo. Anda daí e vem dançar. – Ele via bem?

- Hum… desculpa mas não posso aceitar. Não tenho jeito nenhum para a dança.

- Eu ensino-te. – Sorriu. Mas porque estaria ele preocupado?

- Não, a sério, mas obrigada.

- Então vou-me sentar aqui a olhar para ti até me dizeres que sim. – Estranho…

- Sim, sim, acredito mesmo. Com umas 10 raparigas que ali estão a olhar para ti.

- Deixa-as estar.

Juro que passaram 30 minutos e ele esteve sempre a olhar para mim. Eu estava incapaz de olhar para ele e quando olhei sorri – Ainda aqui?

- Claro. Eu avisei, tu é que não acreditas-te.

- Então eu aceito mas depois deixas-me voltar aqui.

- Vou pensar no teu caso.

Dançámos duas horas. Sem uma palavra.

Até que eu cansei do silêncio interrompendo-o – Estou há umas 3 horas contigo e não sei o teu nome.

- Darien Chiba. E o teu?

- Serena Tsukino. – Dei o meu melhor sorriso e comecei a pensar de onde eu conhecia aquele nome.

- Não penses muito, ainda esturras o cérebro. – Eu devia estar mesmo com um ar pensativo.

- Ah não… Desculpa…

- Hum… Pareces-me um pouco cabeça de serradura.

- Ei… Sou nada!

- Estava a brincar contigo Sere. Adorei este momento contigo. – Dando-me um leve beijo na testa começa a ir embora. O que foi aquilo? Eu não sei. Mas foi estranho.

**_____**

Era Agosto. A minha relação já ia em 3 meses sempre com altos e baixos mas penso que isso é normal.

Um dia estava em sua casa. No seu quarto. E os beijos de All começaram a tornar-se mais intensos.

Eu juro que quis evitar, mas os seus olhos verdes escuros fizeram-me tirar pensamentos parvos…

Aos poucos, os beijos começaram a tornar-se toques, de toques, carícias, até fazermos amor.

**_____**

Desde aí, o namoro começou a ficar mais bonito e completo no meu coração.

Ele chegou mesmo a apresentar-me os pais num dia em que lá estive.

**_____**

Até que um dia, estávamos bem, ele manda mensagem.

- Acabou tudo.

Liguei-lhe.

- Que atitude é essa All? Acabas assim e nem dizes nada mais? Tu estás parvo?! Sabias que também tenho sentimentos?!

- Não. Nem quero saber de nada do que tens. Não há motivos… Simplesmente, deixei de te amar.

- Como se deixa de amar assim? Mesmo ontem disseste 'amo-te'. Como pudeste fazê-lo sem sentimento?

- Serena ACABOU! Agora deixa-me. Xau.

- All, tens outra pessoa?

- Não.

Sim. Na minha cabeça sim.

E não o tirava da cabeça. O não responder às mensagens, passar horas a sair com amigos e enfins.

Um dia soube – sim, ele tinha alguém – bem antes de acabar comigo.

**_____**

De novo…

Ninguém.

A solidão alastra e as lágrimas escorrem do meu rosto.

Nessa altura cheguei a ir de férias com a minha mãe, a Shiloh e o Matt e até me aproximei imenso da minha mãe. Penso que nem a conhecia bem.

Chegou mesmo a pedir desculpa pela falta de atenção.

Mas quando voltámos voltou basicamente ao mesmo.

Então a solidão foi maior, e preencheu as minhas veias junto com o meu sangue.

Estava decidida: se fugisse de casa, talvez quando voltasse tudo seria diferente.

Só queria ver o que era sentirem a minha falta.

E fi-lo…

**_____**

Doeu.

Doeu muito. Apesar de não ter atenção em casa.

Estranho. Mas doeu.

Estava numa pensão em Quioto e perdida em pensamentos.

Ao 2º dia da minha fuga vejo a minha face na televisão e um apelo da minha mãe.

Eu não podia continuar assim. Agarrei nas malas e ia embora.

O senhorio da pensão disse querer falar comigo. A pensão era só de raparigas. Era noite e ele tinha visto a notícia.

Nunca pensei que durante o que se passou ainda ia passar mais…

Ele começa a aproximar-se de mim e a tentar beijar-me perguntando "Posso-te beijar como o teu namorado fazia?"

Começou também a tocar-me no peito por cima da roupa e comecei a chorar.

Aí ele disse que eu teria de ir a casa dele amanhã pagar-lhe o que devia.

Um homem mais velho. Nojento.

A fazer-se a uma menina de 13 anos.

Parou por ali pois também não imaginava que eu no dia a seguir me ia escapulir dali para casa.

**_____**

Apanhei o comboio e voltei a casa.

Posso dizer: tive atenção que merecia e a partir daí pensei que ia ficar tudo bem.

Tinha uma família que me amava e me dava a atenção que não tive. Shiloh podia me mandar tudo à cara o que fiz muitas vezes mas eu nunca quis saber…

Iria ficar tudo bem… Mesmo quando voltei à escola, os meus colegas tornaram-se amigos. Era muito olhada de lado inicialmente mas aos poucos tudo voltou ao normal, agora com o apoio de amigas essenciais.

Porém… nem tudo ficaria bem.

_**________**_

_**Continua**_

_**________**_

**Notas Finais:**

Revisem sim? Bem esta história pode parecer secante mas prometo mais e melhor nos próximos capítulos.

Um obrigada a todos os que lêem, mesmo que não revisem.

Beijinhos. *


	2. Uma razão para Continuar

**By **Dumpliing,

**__________**

*** Notas de fim do outro capítulo (Tens razão Nathoca, melhor esclarecer =)**

Quanto ao pai de Serena, fiz igual ao que aconteceu com o meu pai: ele foi assassinado enquanto pescava perto de Abrantes já faz quase 7 anos. Era o meu melhor amigo. E falo hoje nisso naturalmente, a dor nunca passa, a saudade fica, mas temos de lidar com a dura realidade. Toda a história do seu assassinato que meti no capítulo 1 é verdade. Tal como a parte da minha irmã: ela foi anoréctica e depois bulimica. Encontrou um namorado pouco tempo depois da morte do meu pai. Ainda hoje estão juntos. E já se passaram 7 anos.

Quanto a All. Não com o mesmo nome, também foi verdade. Fui usada. Apenas por prazer…

Eu realmente tive sozinha muito tempo e houve um dia que fugi de casa. O meu caso passou mesmo nos jornais e televisão. Na altura um homem, senhorio da pensão onde fui, realmente fez-me o que descrevi. Não me violou, mas teria-o feito se eu não tivesse fugido o mais rápido que pudesse. Hoje em dia as minhas colegas que na altura não me conheciam diziam que me queriam ter conhecido, ter me como amiga. As minhas amigas no entanto afastaram-se mais de mim. Excepto uma. A minha família ficou mais unida a mim.

Não houve nenhum Darien na minha vida, continua sem haver, mas desejo que um dia haja =)

**Notas Iniciais:**

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradecendo tb pra uma menina q n revisou mas me meteu nas historias preferidas. Obrigada **marigamaliel** =D

Bem eu toda esta fic devo-a à minha querida **Beca**. Se não fosse ela realmente… puff hj tava lixadíssima … pra alem de eu gostar mt dela.. ela é tão qidaaah. Eheh

À minha **Sweet**.. que é msm sweet tho tnto a dever-lhe msm… arigato por achares q melhorei a maneira de escrever as fics =D

**Nathoca**… bem realmente fico tão lisonjeada e tão convencida eheh uma grande autora a comentar me =O obrigada qelida. Pensei q so fosse responder à PM e q n lesse as historias. Muito muito obrigada pla opinião. Realmente acho q me estou saindo melhor nesta por ser na 1ª pessoa. Misturando tb realidade com ficção. Obrigada pla sua recomendação, eu a segui. Pode crer tb q tive vontade de matar o homem… q continua vivo enquanto meu pai não. Vida é msm assim, infelizmente. Espero q leia o resto eheh. Bjinhos pra vc.

**Sailorusa** eheh obrigada . bem o inicio tha de ser assim. Nem podia mudar pq tal como eu disse a maior parte do q escrevi é real. Continue acompanhando sim. Bjinhu

**Hachi**. Q bom q leu =D . bem como eu disse n poderia mudar mt pois envolve a mha vida lg n poderia por mais "emoçao" vai ver q aos pcos vai tomando uma atitude. Afinal, eu hj estou mudada e eu me meti nesta fic em muitas partes na pele de serena. Muito obrigada. Grande bjo*

__

Bem… eu nesta fic, como já disse, misturei realidade com ficção. Meti-me eu mesma na pele de Serena e decidi descrever minha história.

Quantas vezes quis desaparecer completamente? Não sei bem…

Mas continuo aqui… e bem… agora sou feliz, plo menos, na medida do possível.

*

**____________________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**_____________________**

**Capítulo 2 –** Uma razão para continuar.

Talvez um dia os pesadelos se tornem fantasmas do passado.

Passar segundos, minutos, horas, dias a fio numa pessoa que não merece. Tentar parar de pensar e não conseguir.

_____

Mas consegui.

Esqueci e segui. Para a frente, claro, pois esse era o melhor caminho.

Mas justamente 2 dias depois, recebo uma mensagem… dele.

"Olá Sere, tudo bem? Bem, sei que ainda deves estar magoada comigo… mas sinto tanta saudade… Não imaginas. Será que podias vir cá matar essa saudade? Beijo."

O lembrar-me dele causou-me terríveis dores de cabeça… Tempos para esquecer o All e depois isto?

"O que queres de mim?" Respondi-lhe eu.

"Sabes bem o que quero de ti… Sabes em que lugar da minha casa sempre foste tão perfeita."

Meu Deus…

"És nojento. Desaparece."

"És única… não te consigo esquecer assim. Preciso de te ter mais uma vez."

Não respondi mais.

Fazia-me triste pensar nas palavras dele quando descobri que ele me traíra.

_____

_**»»» Flashback «««**_

Estava em frente a ele a olhar para os seus olhos verdes pensando que seria a última vez. Fui eu quem tive a iniciativa de ir ter com ele, afinal, ele acabou como um cobarde: por mensagem.

- Traíste-me All, e depois ainda metes culpas em cima de mim? De que estava longe e nunca te ligava?

- Sim, sabes bem que sim. E a maioria das vezes era sempre eu a ir ter contigo.

- QUANTAS VEZES ALL NÃO QUIS EU IR TER CONTIGO E TU DISSESTE QUE VINHAS? QUANTAS?

- Serena, acalma os ânimos sim?

- Eu estou sempre calma. Só não admito que tenhas brincado tanto com os meus sentimentos… nunca me amaste.

- Amei sim. Se não te amasse achas que teria gasto tanto dinheiro contigo? A ir ter contigo e a jantar contigo?

O Mundo caiu nos meus pés.

- Ah… Dei-te encargos e agora atiras-me isso à cara. Quão cobarde…

Apertei bem as mãos e virei-lhe costas.

-Serena não venhas com merdas, sabes bem que não era isso que queria dizer.

- Mas disseste. Passa bem.

**««« Fim do Flashback »»»**

_____

O meu coração estava vazio. Nunca aceitaria ninguém de novo.

Alguém que depois me atirasse à cara o que fez por mim? E ainda me viesse pedir sexo?

________

Aos 14 anos minha vida era calma, e já tinha feito bem mais amigas, tal como já tinha mais atenção em casa.

Achei-me realizada num dia… e isso fez-me mudar o estado de espírito. Salvei uma gata de uns moços pequeninos e isso fez-me feliz…

O que não mudava e não me fazia feliz era a rotina: sempre atrasada para a escola e, como sempre, os castigos da professora.

O dia de escola acabou, finalmente, e ia para casa com uma nota no teste de matemática que se a minha mãe sonhasse… bem… ela matava-me.

Enrolei o papel do teste e atirei-o para trás das costas.

Sem mesmo reparar que tinha batido na cabeça de alguém, olho para trás e deparo-me com aqueles olhos… não os via há muito mas não me tinha esquecido de ter mergulhado neles.

Ele olhava atento para o papel desenrolado e olhou para mim por cima dos óculos.

- Oh… quem ela é. A cabeça de serradura que fica com uma cara estranha quando pensa demais. E pelos vistos, não tira grandes notas. 30%? Tens de estudar mais!

- Olá para ti também mas… podes-me devolver isso?

- Claro… então e como tens passado?

- Impressionante como te lembras de mim.

- E como poderia eu esquecer?

- Como assim?

- A única menina na festa que estava num canto, triste de certo por causa de um idiota, e com quem eu dancei tão perto mas sempre a pensar nela…

- Hm…és um pouco estranho mas está bem.

- Espero ver-te por aí.

- Obrigada, digo o mesmo.

Senti-me observada enquanto caminhava.

Mas toda a minha vida vive em base de uma frase de Epicuro: "Faz tudo como se alguém te contemplasse", e desta vez, alguém o fazia mesmo.

Penso que nos faz sentir mais confiança e o interior sente-se mais calmo.

É uma filosofia de vida para mim. Penso que se sou observada pelo meu pai, faz-me tentar fazer o meu melhor, sorrir e esquecer os problemas.

Sim, pode parecer ridículo. Mas é real. Temos de saber ser loucos mas livres.

________

O dia estava no fim e eu sentia o meu coração apertado. Só pensava nele… apenas nele.

Era estranho.

Mas agradável.

Quando estou deitada a pensar, oiço um barulho e olho para a janela… a estranha gata que salvei de manhã encontrava-se ali. Tinha um olhar estranho.

E aí começou a falar comigo…

EI

ESPERA!

FA…. FA…. FALAR?!

A GATA A FALAR?

Volta a dormir Sere…

- Ei, Serena. OLHA PARA MIM não estou a brincar. Vim aqui falar-te da tua missão.

- O quê? Ok… isto é perturbação do sono, só pode ser.

-Tenho uma coisa para ti.

Luna dá um pulo no ar e surge repentemente um berloque e diz-me para me transformar dizendo "Pelo Poder do Prisma Lunar".

A minha missão começou a partir desse dia.

_____

Um homem misterioso chamado Mascarado que aparecia sempre que eu estava em apuros…

Aos poucos, mais 4 Navegantes e uma dela era Mina… Eu fiquei impressionada ao saber. Voltámos a ser melhores amigas desde que tínhamos esta missão juntas.

Amy, Rey, Lita, Mina e eu.

Lutávamos sempre pelo amor e pela justiça e pela busca da nossa princesa.

_____

No dia a seguir a encontrar-mos Mina, a quinta navegante, eu e o Darien fomos fechados num elevador pelo inimigo. Não sabia o que ele ali fazia… Mas sentia-me segura ao seu lado.

Afinal… ele queria os talismãs tal como eu.

No mesmo dia várias revelações foram feitas.

O Mascarado era Darien e eu me revelei a ele como Sailor Moon.

A minha cabeça ficou confusa. Não podia negar a atracção que sentia pelo Mascarado, e agora Darien era ele…

Sim, eu cheguei a atrair-me por Darien. Mas vê-lo com as milhares de namoradas, incluindo nelas Rey, fez-me ficar de pé atrás. As constantes investidas de Darien em me chatear…

O Mundo talvez agora fizesse sentido para mim.

Talvez eu não fosse tão inútil como pensava e, para além de ter uma missão enorme a cumprir, eu tinha agora um romance.

Já vinha de outras vidas e nesta…

Bem. Veio também. Afinal eu era Serenity e ele Endymion. E seria impossível negar o que nos ligava.

_____

Começámos a namorar e muita coisa foi descoberta por nós.

Os opostos realmente se atraem.

______

Um dia estávamos no parque caminhando…

E ele me agarra na mão parando debaixo de uma árvore…

Aquela árvore…

- Rena, lembras este lugar?

- Claro. Foi onde demos o nosso primeiro beijo, como poderia esquecer?

- Então bem… É aqui que quero fazer isto.

- O quê?

Ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente e ia a tirar algo do bolso.

O meu coração fazia doki doki… Que estava ele a fazer?!

- Sere… bem… o nosso destino é juntos. As nossas vidas passadas, tudo o que temos vivido… têm sido obra dos destinos sempre juntos. Por isso eu sei que és a mulher da minha vida e essa é a maior certeza que tenho no coração… Queres casar comigo?

- Estás a brincar Darien?

- Claro que não. Achas que brincaria com algo assim? Então, que me dizes?

- Oh… MEU DEUS. Claro que SIM. Amo-te tanto!

- Eu amo-te mais.

Eu podia jurar que num segundo fiz uma viagem à Lua e voltei. Ele colocou um lindo e brilhante anel no meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Os brilhantes brancos e uma forma de coração em rosa.

Tivemos horas a conversar e a trocar palavras sem sentido mas sentidas com amor.

Já era tarde quando ele recebe um telefonema.

- Bem amor, desculpa-me. O Andrew ligou com urgência por causa da casa de uma doente onde nós vamos voluntariamente. Mas antes eu levo-te a casa.

- Nem penses. Vai já. Eu vou para casa e no caminho aproveito para absorver esta ideia do casamento. Ih ih.

- Mas Sere…

- Xiu. Vai. Eu vou bem assim.

- Então quando chegares a casa manda-me uma mensagem LOGO.

Eu disse que sim. Mas nunca mandei. Nunca cheguei a puder.

______

No caminho um homem empurra-me para dentro do seu carro levando-me para um descampado.

Ainda me debati contra ele mas tornou-se impossível. Ele era mais forte.

- Então princesa. Calma. É melhor estares quieta, senão é pior para ti.

- LARGA-ME. QUEM ÉS TU?

- Então Serenity, não te lembras? Diamante. O único homem que te ama.

- Deixa-me por favor…

- Não basta suplicares. É preciso que me faças a vontade.

Ele começou-me a despir e a bater-me sempre que me defendia.

Depois do sonho… o pesadelo.

Nojo.

Medo.

Temor.

Não sentia mais nada… e quando pensava em Darien pior se tornava…

Continuava as investidas com mais força e violência. Eu conseguia ver o prazer nos olhos dele.

E isso ainda me fazia sentir mais… Nojo… Medo…

**Vazio.**

Quando terminou levou-me a minha casa. Ele parecia saber tudo sobre mim por impressionante que parecesse ele sabia até onde eu vivia.

- É bom que fiques caladinha, senão é pior para ti princesa. Eu sei quem tu és Serenity.

Saí do carro sem dizer nada.

Entrei em casa.

Ninguém ouviu, já eram 4 da manha. Quando saí de perto de Darien eram apenas 22h.

A roupa rasgada. A cara com sangue. As costelas doíam. As minhas costas tinham marcas do cinto, até com o cinto ele me batera.

Liguei o chuveiro e sentei-me ali na banheira mesmo assim… A mala no chão, tinha o telemóvel lá dentro… não parava de vibrar.

A preocupação de Darien… e possivelmente as meninas precisavam de mim.

Todo o meu corpo tremia.

A sujidade por todo o meu corpo era grande…

Olhando o anel que tinha recebido naquela noite… eu não o merecia.

Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu…

______

**____________**

**Continua**

**____________**

**Notas finais:**

Ok eu aqui meti mais ficção que realidade.

Naturalmente não sou uma sailor eheh. E nem tive nem tenho um Darien na minha vida…

Quanto às mensagens de All… excepto o nome, é verdade… Quanto à violação não mas senti-me sempre dessa maneira quando tive o meu segundo namorado.

Toda esta fic devo-a à Beca… a ajuda dela tem me sido essencial e eu adoro essa menina =D

Obrigada mas mesmo obrigada novamente à Nathoca pelos conselhos dados.

A vida é dura sim. Mas temos de lutar sempre nela.

Beijinhos e obrigada.

Revisem =D


	3. Mudando de Rumo

**By **Dumpliing,

___________

**Notas Iniciais:**

Primeiro desculpem estas separações mal feitas na historia, eu meto linhas mas depois aqi fica tudo junto… eu não entendo mas eu vou ver o que posso fazer agora.

**Agradecimentos essenciais: **

Beca q muita ideia me deu pra tudo, senão fosse ela…. Ai nem eu sei. Eheh minha igual do outro lado do Oceano =D aí são meio dia e aqui quatro mas mesmo assim penso q vai ler mesmo q seja logo =D

À Nathoca, de quem sinto já ser chegada a mim, e estar bem no meu coração apenas com dedos de conversa… É uma menina (se bem q mais velha q eu) espectacular, já passou mto como eu… n há palavras pra descrever cada mensagem pois fico de boca aberta e so depois de 10 minutos consigo

A minha Sweet que FELIZMENTE e FINALMENTE tirou a ideia totó da cabeça de desistir YUPI e viste a tua fic ta a ter sucesso no fórum =D ahh qem tem razão qem é?

**Agradecimentos:**

Sandra Pereira que até pediu pra alertar novos caps e isso me põe mesmo mt mt feliz =D Obrigada Qelida.

Mimi continuo a agradecer por acompanhar mhas historias melhor q ninguém =D me estar feliz.

SailorUsa eheh realmente… estava pra ser o Seiya mas ainda qero usar o Seiya para outra coisa por isso… espero q msm assim gostes e continues a acompanhar =D

__

Bjinhus e obrigada a todas.

**__________________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**___________________**

**Capítulo 3 –** Mudando de Rumo

Se a vida fosse fácil possivelmente eu não queria agora desistir dela.

Mostrar-me ao Mundo e ver as razões que me mantêm aqui…

A inocência já se tinha perdido, tal como a minha cabeça…

Sim, eu tinha o Darien mas… eu antes acordava feliz. Deitava-me emalada ao pensar que tinha alguém comigo…

… Não sinto mais isso.

Ele ama-me mas eu não podia estar com ele sentindo nojo no corpo… repulsa. Não por ele, por mim mesma.

Pediu-me em casamento e aconteceu aquilo justamente agora…

O chuveiro corria, a água batia na minha cara com menos força que as minhas lágrimas.

Depois de tudo… porquê?

Já no meu quarto, deitei-me na cama a olhar para o vazio… mais nada existia.

Eu tinha de contar ao Darien, tinha de pedir ajuda mas… ele sabia tudo sobre mim.

E se eu contasse ao Darien ele descobria.

A minha vontade é mesmo desaparecer… porque assim não tenho de dar trabalho a ninguém, dar preocupações… sim. Era o melhor a fazer, sem dúvida.

______

- Bom dia Mãe.

A minha mãe sorriu para mim, justamente como todos os dias fazia. Shiloh tinha ido estudar para uma faculdade na Europa juntamente com o namorado. E a partir daí éramos bem mais unidas.

Ela encontrou um namorado, que a tratava muito bem, e eu andava feliz por ela.

- Bom dia Sere. Finalmente saíste do quarto… Filha, eu tinha de te dizer que este fim-de-semana vou visitar a tua irmã, queres vir?

- Não mãe, não me apetece muito. Mas manda-lhe um beijinho meu.

- Tu é que sabes, se mudares de ideias diz querida, amanhã já é Sexta e preciso de saber.

- Não vou mudar de ideias mãe, vão vocês.

_____

Já tinha passado uma semana desde o sucedido.

Fechei-me em casa.

O telefone e o telemóvel nunca paravam de tocar e as mensagens neles eram constantes.

A campainha tocava mas eu não abria…

O telefone voltou a tocar.

* Sere. É o Darien. Por favor, atende… eu sei que estás em casa… foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Por favor. Diz-me… Estás assustada? Amor, por favor, responde-me… Não me deixes nesta aflição. *

Eu tinha de ser forte…

* Sere… *

E atendi.

- Darien…

- Serena… Que se passa? Amor finalmente… atendeste…

- Preciso de falar contigo. Achas que podes ir ter comigo ao Acrobe?

- Claro… Vou já para lá.

- Obrigada. Até já.

- Até já amor.

Bem… Eu realmente tinha de me preparar. Tinha de dizer o que se passava porque senão realmente rebentava.

Lavei-me e vesti-me.

Abri a porta e…

- Então princesa? Finalmente a sair? Eu já te disse. Sigo todos os teus passos, é bom que não contes ao teu namoradinho o que se passou senão vai ser pior para ele.

Era o meu agressor. Aquele que me perseguia em sonhos estava agora bem na minha frente.

- Eu não lhe ia dizer nada.

- Hm. É bom que não princesinha. Continua a portar-te bem e nada irá acontecer. Queres que te leve até lá?

Ele começou a tocar-me no peito e a aproximar a boca da minha orelha.

- Deixa-me por favor… Já te disse que não lhe falava de nada do que se passou.

O meu corpo tremia e o coração parecia que em breve iria rebentar.

- Está bem. Adeus princesa e bico calado.

Antes de ir embora, esbofeteou-me com força e beijou-me a boca a seguir. Assim que ele foi embora cuspi para tirar o gosto dele.

Haverá pior que a raiva… ódio… sentido dentro de um corpo.

A minha boca sabia ainda a sangue.

______

Fui caminhando até ao salão de jogos e quando entrei ele já lá estava.

Impressionante a calma que ele me transmite… o amor daquele olhar…

Agarrou-se a mim, abraçando-me fazendo-me tirar os pés do chão e depois consegui olhar a sua face. Ele chorava… Ao mesmo tempo sorria docemente.

Sorri para ele olhando aqueles olhos e vi-o olhar os meus lábios.

O seu olhar tornou-se preocupado.

- O que tens no lábio amor?

- Ah… estás a falar deste corte? – Apontei com o dedo para o lugar – bem, isto fui eu que caí, sabes como sou despistada e vinha ter contigo quando tropecei e acabei por fazer isto.

- Hum, está bem. Vamos ver se assim passa.

Beijou-me docemente. Já sentia falta daqueles lábios, daquele calor imenso…

Quando terminou, senti logo a falta dele.

- Então o que querias dizer-me? Que motivo me vais dar para teres estado tanto tempo longe?

- Bem… eu…

- Calma, vamos sentar-nos primeiro. Andrew, traz um batido de chocolate a esta linda dama.

- É para já.

Ele levou-me para uma mesa perto da janela e, sentando-se ao meu lado, sorriu para mim.

- Vais-me contar princesa? Senti tanto a tua falta.

- Darien eu preciso de contar isto a alguém… há uma semana…

Eu parei de falar. Olhei para a janela e lá estava ele. Sorria sarcasticamente. O que fazer? Tinha os olhos nele em soslaio, e Darien não tirava os olhos de mim.

- Então princesa? Há uma semana…

Olhei para Darien e quando voltei a olhar a janela ele já lá não estava…

- Darien… eu…

- Estás a tremer… calma. Que se passou? Alguém te fez mal?!

- Não… há uma semana eu… e-eu tive de ir ter com a minha irmã e tive por lá foi por isso que não atendi telefones e desculpa não te ter avisado…

O olhar dele mostrava preocupação ainda assim… Olhei para dentro daquele profundo azul e vi uma certa dúvida.

- Só isso que me queres dizer?

- Sim.

- Ora aqui está o teu batido Sere.

- Obrigada Andrew.

O Darien continuava com os olhos postos em mim cheios de atenção à minha face e ao meu corpo. Olhou as minhas mãos e agarrou na esquerda, sorrindo de leve quando viu o anel. Pegou na minha mão para dar um beijo quando viu.

- Serena, o que é isto? Que me estás a esconder?

Olhou os meus pulsos. Tinham cortes. Naquela semana tentei o suicídio, o desespero era demasiado e a dor insuportável. Demasiado para mim…

- Nada Darien, apenas caí e magoei-me.

- Eu bem que estranhei Sere. Está um dia de sol e tu com camisola de gola alta. Explica-me o que se passa porque eu não acredito que tenhas apenas caído.

- Dare, a serio…

- Serena… confia em mim. Eu sei que algo se passou, consigo ver o teu olhar.

Saí dali a correr. Desesperada com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu corria mas sentia que o Darien vinha atrás de mim.

Até conseguir apanhar um autocarro.

Cheguei a casa e tranquei-me. O telemóvel tocou e era ele novamente. Desliguei o telemóvel. Não podia enfrentar isto, não agora.

Ainda para mais sendo ele bom demais para mim…

_____

A minha mãe já tinha chegado, encontrei-a na cozinha.

- Olá Serena. Tens visitas na sala.

Visitas?

Cheguei lá e estavam ali as minhas quatro amigas e guerreiras. A cara delas, diga-se, não era a melhor.

- Serena, a mãe vai ao supermercado e já volta sim. Adeus meninas, para caso de já não vos ver.

- Adeus Sra. Ikuko.

A minha mãe saiu. Rey levantou-se e dirigiu-se a mim, deu-me um estalo.

- QUE ANDAS TU A PENSAR? ÉS A NOSSA LÍDER MAS NÃO SERVES PARA NADA! NÃO ATENDES O TELEFONE NEM TELEMÓVEL QUANDO PRECISAMOS DE TI, NÃO VAIS ÀS REUNIÕES HÁ UMA SEMANA!!! ÉS UMA IRRESPONSÁVEL.

A Amy agarrou na Rey que me olhava com fúria, eu continuava com a cara de lado.

- Calma Rey, de certeza que a Serena tem os seus motivos.

- Cala-te Amy, todas concordaram comigo. Foi preciso chegar aqui agora para dizerem que não. Motivos? Ela não tem motivos senão a preguiça.

- Tenho. Mas agora… não preciso de vos dizer. Não me perguntaram o que se passou, partiram logo para as vossas teorias. Realmente tenho motivos mas não preciso de vocês nem de ninguém.

- Serena, desculpa a Rey, foi só porque por várias vezes precisámos de ti e tu nunca atendeste.

- Sim Lita, e que mais?

- Nós precisamos de ti.

- Mas eu não preciso de vocês. Saiam.

- És mesmo cobarde…

- Rey, cala-te… sai.

______

Posso dizer verdades de amor, posso senti-lo mas apenas da parte dele.

Ele não desistia de ligar mas eu não o merecia. Era bom demais para mim.

_______

Andava a sentir-me mal, dois dias depois da conversa com as meninas, comecei a vomitar constantemente.

Já tinha passado uns 2 meses.

Tinha medo, muito medo…

O Darien persistia em ligar e em ir a minha casa.

________

Um dia eu ia na rua, tinha sido forçada a ir às compras porque a minha mãe estava farta de me ver em casa. Quando voltei a casa, desmaiei.

Quando acordei estava no hospital. Tinha a minha mãe a segurar-me a mão.

- Acordaste filha. Vou chamar o médico.

- Mãe… O que aconteceu?

- O médico diz que foi só uma quebra de tensão. Eu disse-te que devias sair mais de casa, não aguentas-te um pouquinho de sol.

- Ah… Menina Tsukino, acordaste.

Sorri para o médico. Já o conhecia de um jantar onde fui com o Darien, era o Dr. que dava algumas aulas à turma dele.

- Sra. Tsukino, precisava de falar com a Serena se puder ser.

- Claro. Até já filha.

- Até…

- Serena… isto para mim não é fácil, e eu não contei nada à tua mãe mas o que se passou não foi apenas uma quebra de tensão.

- Então?

- Eu não vou dizer nada à tua mãe, a decisão é tua… completamente tua. Depois de alguns exames que te fiz… estás grávida Serena.

Eu não me lembro bem da minha reacção pois foi muita coisa na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Medo.

Pânico.

E de novo… aquele vazio.

- Não pode ser… tem a certeza?

- Sim. Os exames confirmam-no. Aproximadamente 3 meses.

Eu estava fora de controlo…

- Repita os exames! Não pode ser.

- Serena, se o resultado fosse negativo eu faria isso mas sendo positivo não há qualquer sombra de dúvidas.

Agarrei-me a ele a chorar… desesperada.

- Calma… Eu não falo com o Darien nem com a tua mãe…

- Eu não quero este bebé.

- Desculpa Serena mas já passaste as 10 semanas, não podes fazê-lo para além de a gravidez ser de risco, de certeza que não andas a comer bem. E eu não quero meter-me na tua vida pessoal mas também tens de tomar uma decisão junto do Darien.

- Não… não consigo… não posso ter este bebé.

- Eu vou deixar-te sozinha Serena. No entanto mentaliza-te… és muito nova sim, quase 16 anos é muito pouco. Podes dar o bebé para a adopção mas pensa bem, se tens uma família que te ama e te compreende e um namorado que vai entender-te de certeza.

Não… Era impossível…

Meter isto na cabeça… era mesmo a peça que faltava neste puzzle há muito desfeito.

________

Dois dias depois já estava em casa.

Comecei a procurar na internet panfletos e inscrições para um intercâmbio… era a melhor desculpa que podia encontrar para sair de casa sem magoar e dizer a verdade à minha mãe.

Inglaterra, Cambridge era o sítio ideal.

A minha mãe ficou orgulhosa de pensar que eu me iria aplicar numa formação em língua inglesa.

Preparei tudo e em uma semana já tinha tudo pronto para partir…

Longe da dor de ver falsas amigas, um namorado que não merecia… Aquele idiota que até em sonhos me perseguia.

_______

Quanto mais cresço mais aprendo… Não desenhei esta vida, pois se desenhasse seria diferente. Agora estava à porta de casa. De camisola larga e calças de ganga - a barriga notava-se cada vez mais – pronta para ir embora. Sem um rumo certo, com tudo complicado na minha cabeça… ainda não sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos ter saudades filha…

**_____________**

**Continua**

**_____________**

**Notas finais:**

Bem quanto a este cap… eu não fui abusada mas realmente estive grávida. Acabando por perder o bebé tempos depois… São capítulos da minha vida tristes mas q espero q a partir daqi melhore tudo..

Não fiz intercambio, apesar da mha vontade de ir pra Cambridge ser grande eheh…

Por isso cm podem ver misturo smp um pouquinho do real com ficção.

Apesar de tudo não postarei tão rápido… aiai… tão poucas reviews desanima. Msm assim---

Bjinhu*


	4. O Mundo te Esperando

**By **Dumpliing,

___________

**Notas Iniciais:**

Aqui neste capítulo está o textinho que me fez inspirar para o título.

Já tinha metido excertos dele no "Amor Intenso, Amor que dói" =)

Não irei por mais notas finais de distinções pois partindo daqui há sentimentos meus sim, mas coisas que aconteceram comigo não.

Obrigada a todas e espero que revisem mais. Parecendo que não, é para mim um incentivo enorme.

**Agradecimentos:**

Há **Beca** pois sem ela não havia historia .

A **Sweet **pois sem ela passava seca nas aulas e as mensagens dela animam me ^^

Minha amiga** Nathoca **essencial . Um grande …enorme obrigada mesmo. Tenho realmente coragem em escrever vários sentimentos mas tenho muito à vontade a falar nisso… vai superar… Serena é bem forte =D. bEijao.

Aí **mimi **eheh bem talvez consigam… ou não… será? É so leres…

Olha a **Hachi **fofinha voltou eheheh . Não poderia abortar pois já tinha passado as semanas permitidas pró fazer caso contrario poderia . sabe q é msm mente de novela q tenho um pco. Não sou so eu xD beca também eheh. Beijao. Ja ne!

**Sandrinha** obligada. Continua a ler e a comentar sim? Beijinho*

**__________________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**___________________**

**Capítulo 4 –** O Mundo te esperando

Ok. Ninguém é perfeito, e a perfeição repugna-me.

É mais fácil errar e aprender.

Ter um pouco de juízo e precisão só disso depende.

E do sorriso que se mantém.

De que vale um sorriso se o que apetece é chorar?

Ah… Lembrei… - Para fazer os outros alegres.

E assim era. Sempre. O sorriso estúpido que eu insistia em manter só para me suster em não chorar, para ouvir os desabafos e dar os conselhos…

Pensar nos outros sempre primeiro…

Agora ia deixar de ser assim. Com um filho para cuidar iria tudo mudar. Eu não queria… só queria mesmo acabar com isto.

E ir para Cambridge para longe de todos fazia-me triste mas tinha de ser assim, era a única desculpa e a única solução possível que encontrava. E o Mundo assim parecia fazer mais sentido.

Vinha-me à cabeça uma das palavras que ele sempre tencionava em me deixar em rosas, todas as que me deixava, todos os dias, mas esta especialmente:

'Hoje mais do que nunca senti tua falta.  
Falta dos teus OLHOS,  
Falta dos meus OLHOS nos teus.  
Falta do teu OLHAR,  
Falta da alegria no meu OLHAR.

As mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no **silêncio de um OLHAR**.  
É no silêncio das minhas palavras que estão todos os meus maiores sentimentos.  
Há momentos na vida, em que se deveria calar e deixar que o silêncio falasse ao coração,  
pois há emoções que as palavras não sabem traduzir!  
Há momentos infelizes em que a solidão e o silêncio se tornam meios de liberdade.'

Com saudade.

O teu, até ao dia em que deixares de me querer, Darien.

A minha mãe desperta-me dos meus pensamentos ao descer as escadas com os sapatos de salto alto.

- Então filhota? Pronta.

- Mais que pronta.

- Tomaste os comprimidos para o enjoo?

- Sim.

Antes de viajar fui ao médico. Com o bebé precisava de saber que precauções tomar. Tive de inventar uma gastroenterite até para as desconfianças da minha mãe, preocupando-se sempre se tinha tomado tudo direitinho. Mas eu não levava alguma coisa…

As despedidas já feitas e um sorriso na cara. Aquele. Para manter longe as preocupações.

As lágrimas pu-las de parte. Não queria ver a minha mãe chorar com o namorado ao pé eu também nem me sentia bem à vontade.

O avião só chegaria dentro de 10 minutos então sentei-me numa mesa ali perto a beber café. Definitivamente tinha de largar aquele vício. De 6 cafés ao dia baixei para 4 por ordem do médico mas naquele dia já era o 7º café. Descobri ao ver um homem escrever o que me esqueci… o meu diário!

Quando acabei, saí, olhei para o meu lado e vi-o ali…

Como é que ele sabia? O que estaria ele ali a fazer?

Ele encarou-me com aqueles azuis profundos. O porte atlético movimentava-se na perfeição dentro daquele fato sem gravata. Aproximou-se.

- Porque não me disseste?

- O quê Darien?

- Estás a fugir… e eu sei do que é. Mas queria ouvir da tua boca.

- Não estou a fugir de nada. Vou estudar para fora, mais nada.

Virei costas e ele agarrou-me pelo pulso.

- O que é Darien?

- Quero a verdade. Mas quero ouvi-la da tua boca.

- Não há nada a dizer.

Ele aí alterou-se.

- Quando pretendias dizer-me que vou ser pai?! Quando já tivesses em Cambridge?

- O qu…

- Nada Serena! Vais me perguntar quem disse?! Pois. O médico que te tem atendido, sabes quem é?

- Se-sei ma-mas…

- Mas o quê?! Ele diz-me "Parabéns pelo bebé mas já sei que a Serena vai estudar para Cambridge, também vais?"

- Dare…

- Tudo isto de uma vez. Na minha cabeça. E eu a tentar meter na cabeça… Porque me evitavas? Tinha todo o direito a saber que ia ser pai!

- Não vais…

- Serena…

- Não vais… Não vais ser pai.

- E a tua barriga é o quê?

- Tu não vais ser pai.

- Traíste-me… era por isso que me evitavas. Como pudeste?

- Dare…

Eu tentei pegar-lhe o braço mas sabia que era tarde.

- Desaparece! Ah. Esquece! JÁ O VAIS FAZER! Passa bem com esse gajo!

No meio da multidão desapareceu.

Eu não podia dizer mais nada… e talvez a ideia de o ter traído fosse melhor para ele ultrapassar a dor.

Não podia ficar com um homem bom demais para mim a quem amo tanto. Ele não merecia isto…

Então aí sim. Desapareci. E quem me dera que fosse para sempre.

Mas sempre me dei conta que sou demasiado fraca para acabar comigo mesma.

Demasiado fraca.

Perdi-me em pensamentos, e quando me encontrei já tinha chegado a Cambridge.

O apartamento que eu tinha em Cambridge era muito bom. Na realidade, melhor do que pensei.

Com tanta despesa para a minha mãe, a faculdade privada da minha irmã e ela deu-me algo tão bom assim…

Tinha 1 quarto bem grande pintado de branco com os móveis castanhos-escuros e toda a decoração levemente em beije com alguns quadros lindos em amarelo. Quando abri o guarda-roupa, havia uma portinha com uma casa de banho que tinha uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem. Um sonho. Uma sala em castanho com sofás brancos, uma cozinha com uma ilha como sempre tinha sonhado… bem… tudo perfeito.

O que não era perfeito era a solidão que aos poucos me atingia. Cada parte de mim.

A saudade da minha mãe que todos os dias me ligava preocupada era grande. E também me preocupei em como ela podia pagar tudo aquilo. Mas ela disse-me que ali era tudo mais barato e que nem pagava uma grande renda. Aliviou-me um pouco…

Passava os dias ali em casa.

Já 2 meses se tinham passado e só saia para as consultas.

A minha mãe chegou a contactar com uma tia minha de França, secretamente, compraram-me um carro nos meus 16 anos. Ela veio-me entregar a Cambridge.

Evitava ver a minha tia por muito que ela tentasse vir. Não sei porquê gostou muito de mim e queria muito ver-me e que eu fosse a França visitá-la.

Já estava de 5 meses e a barriga notava-se imenso.

O médico dizia que eu precisava de muito mais repouso mas não entendia bem… eu já passava o dia em casa. Embora ele dissesse que não acreditava, era a verdade.

Não sabia o que fazer mas a adopção parecia-me a opção mais viável. Podia dar direito a um casal com condições de ter um filho…

A gravidez sendo de alto risco necessitava de vários cuidados e eu tinha realmente cuidado.

Não por vontade… porque por mim nunca estaria grávida… mas porque as dores eram intensas e eu não aguentava tanto…

- Sim mãe, está tudo óptimo.

- Andas a alimentar-te como deve ser?

- Sim mãe, até demais.

- Sim filha que chata que a mãe é não é?

- Chatíssima!

- Olha, a Setsuna está aqui e diz que precisa falar contigo.

A Setsuna sempre me foi leal… Não era como as outras…

- Olá Sere! Como te estás a dar por aí?

- Tudo óptimo e aí?

- Também… podes estar descansada com tudo. Penso que as guerras terminaram um tempo… há 2 dias que nada acontece mas as meninas têm-se safado… Serenity tem intervindo quando pode.

- Ainda bem. Eu não poderia continuar. Quem sabe um dia…

- Tu és necessária… Mas por enquanto o futuro importa mais. Mas bem… precisei apenas de aqui vir buscar os teus uniformes, a escola pediu.

- Estás à vontade. Obrigada Setsuna.

- Nada querida. Um beijinho.

- Outro.

Só aí me lembrei do meu diário… Como me pude eu esquecer?!

Eu só esperava que a minha mãe não lesse…

Ia de novo na minha rotina… ultimamente, como estava de 5 meses, tinha de ir ao médico mais frequentemente.

Era super irritante olharem a minha barriga. Toda a mulher no hospital me olhava e fazia aquele olhar de pena.

Estava tudo bem, e dali a um mês, eu iria fazer aulas de preparação pré-parto. O médico logo me disse para eu não me sentir mal pois em Inglaterra muitas mulheres são solteiras e são mães.

Mas quando cheguei a casa tive uma surpresa.

Ali estavam rosas, velas e um cartão perto de tudo:

_Amor,_

_Eu errei. Perdoa-me. Só soube agora que tinhas sido agredida. _

_Não acredito que te tenhas afastado assim de mim… És demasiado importante para eu continuar sem ti._

_Sinto-me vazio._

_Precipitei-me._

_Mas vim hoje para aqui pedir-te o meu perdão._

_Por favor, vem ter comigo ao parque da Universidade. Na ponte._

_Espero por ti. Nem que seja para me dizeres 'odeio-te'._

_Amo-te. Hoje e Sempre._

_O teu._

_Darien._

Ele ali. A pedir perdão.

Demasiado para a minha cabeça… Mas eu tinha de ir.

Eu também o amava e custava me olhar o anel todos os dias e saber que não me justifiquei a quem o merecia.

Eu fui…

Mas o que encontrei não foi Darien.

O meu agressor estava ali.

- Então princesa… pensavas que escapavas?

- Co-como sabias?!

- Ora… não interessa.

- Mas…

- Nada! Hm… a menina fugiu porque está grávida. Será esse bebé do príncipe?

Eu não disse nada. Apenas medo e arrepios assolavam o meu corpo de novo.

- Não dizes nada?

- Por favor… deixa-me.

- Não me apetece.

Ele começou a agarrar-me pelo braço e senti lágrimas a escorrer na minha face.

- Vens comigo princesa.

- Não vou contigo a lado nenhum. Não te conheço.

- Pois eu conheço-te… e muito bem… e dá-me uma ligeira impressão que esse bebé é meu. Algo me trouxe aqui. Algo mais forte que o teu cheiro.

- Larga-me por favor… Eu não contei nada a ninguém.

- Eu sei. Tens sido uma linda menina. Mas tens de ir comigo.

- Por favor não… Não…

Ele já me tinha puxado para dentro de um carro.

Podia-me considerar fraca naquela altura. Só me sentia cada vez mais e mais fraca.

- Vou levar-te ao meu hotel. Quero-te mostrar o cristal negro e mostrar-te como posso destruir o teu cristal prateado. E não só… O mundo.

- Quê?

- Portanto tu é que escolhes. Ou eu arranco o carro e mostro-te o que pretendo ou pego já no teu cristal prateado e destruo tudo.

Eu sabia que sem o cristal dourado de Darien ele não poderia destruir a terra, porém, podia destruir o meu reinado de Cristal Tóquio. Mas eu não sabia o poder do cristal de que ele falava…

- Leva-me.

- Boa escolha.

Ele arrancou. Lembro-me de pensar se aquele ser seria humano… sim… era. Só assim poderia engravidar-me. Podia ter poderes mas era humano…

Lembro-me dele me começar a tocar na perna… no peito.

- Desejo-te.

E depois a última coisa que me lembro: daqueles olhos na minha frente e da sua boca a tentar-me beijar.

Quando acordei já ali não tinha aqueles olhos na minha frente.

Apenas conseguia ver distorcido e a cabeça doía-me tanto que voltei a adormecer…

____________________

Enquanto isso…

- Darien, tens de ler isto. É sobre a Serena.

- Não quero saber de nada que tenha a ver com essa gaja. Traiu-me! Portanto Setsuna, podes dar meia volta e sair de minha casa se vieste para isso. Não quero saber de uma miúda que engravida de outro e nem coragem tem para me enfrentar!

- DARIEN! Ouve-me! É um diário que ela escrevia! Encontrei-o em casa dela hoje. Tens de a ajudar.

- Como assim ajudar?

Setsuna abriu uma página e leu:

"Depois do sonho, o pesadelo… Amo o Dare como nunca amei ninguém, e não conheço amor mais forte que o dele.

Mas agora… A angústia é grande. Ele liga-me umas 100xs ao dia mas eu não posso… não mereço o amor dele.

Só sinto nojo no corpo.

Depois de o Darien me ter pedido em casamento no caminho encontro o meu pesadelo que todas as noites me tem atormentado.

Eu e o Dare sempre fizemos amor com protecção e nunca tinha acontecido nada… e caso tivesse eu o sentia.

Este bebé não é fruto do nosso amor. E a minha maior angústia é essa…

É fruto do nojo, de um estupro… de um homem que se aproveitou num momento de alegria.

E dói.

Não posso tê-lo. É um homem demais para mim… me dá demasiado amor e o seu carinho não tem medida.

Mas ao olhar este anel eu penso… ele não merece sofrer.

Seria o ultimo a merecê-lo.

De telemóvel na mão pela centésima vez hoje… pela centésima vez penso o mesmo… 'ele não merece esta dor'

E assim caio nas lágrimas.

Um bebé indesejado, é tudo o que tenho agora para amar.

Finalmente depois de tanto tempo consegui escrever… mas expressar-me ainda custa."

Darien já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e sentara-se no sofá.

- Já sabias disto Setsuna?

- Não. Só hoje vi o diário.

- Eu tenho de ir ter com ela. Já.

___

Aos poucos conseguia abrir os olhos mas nunca conseguia ver nitidamente.

Decidi então cair no sono…

Quando voltei a acordar, tinha uns olhos azuis escuros grudados em mim.

- Sere… acordas-te! Amor… como estás?! Como te sentes?!

- Quem és? Larga-me! Onde estou?

- Serena…?

**_____**

**Continua**

**_____**

**Notas Finais:**

Hm bem… revisem .

Senão deixo de escrever!

TOU A FALAR A SÉRIO!

Hm…

Pois estou!

Mas tão pouca review… até desanima gosh!


	5. Casamento Perfeito?

**By **Dumpliing,

___________

**Notas Iniciais:**

Me desculpem a demora… mas para além de chateada por não ter reviews -.- eu fiz anos esta semana, justo quando era para escrever, mas passei o dia com 2 crianças e 3 amigas eheh. Bem divertido.

Só no final do dia apercebi bem: 18 anos… meu deus do céu!

Neste fim-de-semana também tou com as 2 crianças muito amorosas, que adoram Sailor Moon eheh, mas tive de escrever =)

Estas 2 semaninhas serão ferias por isso, espero, ter bem mais tempo pra escrever.

Beijao a todas e obrigado *

**Agradecimentos:**

Obviamente e como sempre não conseguiria nada disto sem a **Beca**. Nada mesmo! e que dizer da sua maravilhosa prenda? Lindo mesmo. Ah é. Minha igual do outro lado do oceano . A adoro. Beijao!

**Mimi** obrigada por acompanhar minhas 2 historias. Eh beijao!

Eheh **Sandra**. Não deixo so mesmo por causa de pessoas como tu q acompanham minha historia e me entusiasmam pois caso contrario… não mesmo.

**Acdy-chan** – eh mesmo? nova leitora e será fiel ? YUPIIII * Dumpling Pula feliz*Muito obrigada. Fico esperando sua opinião eheh. Bjao.

Querida Nathoca, tudo bom eheh faz o q pode. Fiquei feliz q sim, q ira melhorar mesmo. ou assim o espero ^^

**Hachi-chan** eheh suborno pois. Tem de ser mesmo ne. Nem assim la vai -.- hm sei não… eu sei q há outras fics mas penso q SM tem muitos adeptos… pelo menos no forum de SM já há muitos mas muitos inscritos… É msm.,.. Darien vai chegar mas la vamos ver =) bjo`*

Aí **Sweet **eheh como é? Nova historia no teu aniversario =D fico feliiiiiiz eheh. Penso q sim, q tem muitas leitoras e q é msm gente preguiçosa… mas pronto.. q fazer ne? Melhores escritoras? Nha neps nem melhor tuga, nem melhor da região nem da cidade nem do bairro.. oh não mesmo -.- não manda msgs? Mta má q tu es. Aiai… bjinhuuuz

**__________________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**___________________**

**Capítulo 5 –** Casamento (im)perfeito

Quem eu era? Qual o meu sentido… eu não sabia.

Quem era aquele homem cujos olhos azuis me olhavam intensamente? Que me chamou de amor?

- Serena, sou eu. O Darien.

Mas quem?

Darien. Não sei quem era.

Mas de certo modo algo me fazia afastá-lo. Só não descobria o porquê.

- Deixe-me.

- Mas Serena. Que se passa?

- Peço-lhe que se afaste. A menina Tsukino está amnésica.

- Como assim?

- Venha aqui fora comigo por favor.

Aí vi-os afastarem-se. Aquele misterioso de olhos azuis… Algo me fazia lembrar dele… Mas sentia que tinha de manter distância.

- Então diga-me?

- Eu sou o Dr. Kou e estou a tomar conta do caso da menina Tsukino.

Seiya Kou. Meu médico. Tinha um longo cabelo preto, olhos azuis-escuros e tomara conta de mim desde que eu entrei ali. Na noite passada àquele dia, ele tinha ali ficado sempre. Muitos médicos mandaram-no para casa mas ele ficou ali sempre. Eu sei, senti.

- O que se passa com ela? Ela não me reconheceu.

- A Serena sofreu um acidente grave. Não conseguimos salvar o homem que a acompanhava no carro onde ambos seguiam e ela ficou amnésica.

- Quem era o homem?

- Diamante Osari. Você é da parte dela, conhecia este senhor?

- Eu erara namorado dela. Antes de ela partir para Cambridge pelo menos.

- Presumo então que tem o direito de saber que neste acidente ela perdeu o bebé. Eu perguntei se o conhecia, pois não encontramos qualquer registo.

- Não sei quem é. O que faço agora com Serena assim?

- Aconselho que se afaste enquanto ela não recupera a memória. Depois entrarei em contacto consigo Sr.…

- Chiba. Darien Chiba. Eu deixo-lhe o contacto do hotel onde estou. Podia-me dizer quanto tempo irá demorar a ela recuperar?

- Isso não lhe posso dizer. É incerto. Daqui a uma hora, daqui a 1 dia, daqui a 1 ano… impossível dizer.

- Tudo bem, irei. Mas volto todos os dias. Se pela noite tiver novidades avise-me sempre.

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

A loucura atingiu-me, mais do que o esquecimento.

Tudo o que tinha ali, de nada me conseguia lembrar. Pela janela, o lugar era-me desconhecido e nada me fazia lembrar.

Algumas enfermeiras diziam que o melhor era insistir em lembrar mas nada…

Não conseguia.

Olho para o meu corpo, com algumas marcas de que tinha tido um acidente… Céus! Nem disso me lembrava!

Um colar… uma pulseira… um anel. E aquele anel… era algo especial? Só poderia ser. Tinha nele um coração, parecia um anel de compromisso. Mas… de quem?

Só me vinham à cabeça aquele intenso azul. E nada mais.

Mas quem era ele? Quem poderia dizer?

O melhor realmente era descansar. Oh… A dor é enorme. Dói tudo… Cabeça, coração… E os olhos insistem em fechar. E essa noite, só lembrei muito tempo depois…

Acordei. Mas aquele lugar era-me desconhecido.

Um quarto em tons de cinza, e olho para o lado… aqueles olhos azuis. Mas não os mesmos, eram os de Seiya.

Aquele que tinha um olhar protector, e tudo nele transmitia calma e amor.

Esboçou um sorriso quando me viu a olhar para ele.

- Já acordaste. Estava a ver que eras a bela adormecida e que eu tinha de te beijar para acordares.

- Hm, não… Quanto tempo dormi e onde estou? Não estava aqui antes.

- 2 Dias. Decidi trazer-te para minha casa Serena, estás mais segura e o ambiente é mais acolhedor.

- Sim, obrigada mas eu não quero dar trabalho, penso já estar em condições de ir para casa.

- Eu gosto de te ter aqui, sempre me fazes companhia… E na tua casa estás sozinha.

- Hm, então ok, não me importo.

- Queres um café?

- Pode ser sim. Arigatô.

- De nada, é para já princesa.

Trrim. Trrim.

- Seiya, teu telemóvel está aqui a tocar.

- Obrigada Sere. Alô?

- _Dr. Kou, peço desculpa incomodar mas há 2 dias que venho ao hospital e não me deixam ver Serena… Pedi o seu número aqui pois queria saber onde ela está e como está._

- Ah… Senhor Chiba. – Ele se afastou sorrindo – Serena já está bem sim.

- E como posso eu falar com ela?

- Lamento muito, mas a menina Tsukino assim que teve alta disse que estava de partida.

- _Como assim? Já? Para onde? Ela lhe falou de mim?_

- Para onde eu não sei, apenas sei que lhe perguntei o que faria se você me ligasse e ela disse que não queria saber do senhor, para onde foi eu não sei.

- _Obrigada então Dr. Kou._

Eu sei que isto não é correcto… mas desde que a vi que me apaixonei, e não a posso perder… nunca.

E eu sabia que iria conseguir.

____

_***Darien***_

Os dias passaram, e depois dos dias meses…

E os meses tornaram-se anos… Mas a falta dela tornou-se uma eternidade.

Soube que recentemente se tinha casado com o médico que a atendeu na altura do acidente, o Dr. Kou. Eu? Nunca consegui amar mais ninguém. Não havia ninguém como ela. O casamento já durava há 2 anos…

Fui abstraído destes pensamentos pelo toque do telefone.

- Darien, não vens?

- Não Andrew.

- Eu não entendo. Juro que não entendo! Tu primeiro arranjas desculpas de "Estou ocupado no hospital" ou "Estou cansado". Agora só dizes Não!

- Se calhar porque estou mesmo de rastos. Imagina-te estar sempre a trabalhar durante a semana e hoje a um sábado só saí às 9 da noite.

- Estás sempre a recusar mas te juro que daqui a um tempo não escapas! Eu ainda sei quando fazes anos.

- Já não faço. Estou um pouco farto de envelhecer.

- Xi, que exagero! São só 24 anos. Nem dês desculpas para não sair nesse dia, ainda faltando tanto tempo, também já soube do casamento da Serena.

- Não é desculpa nenhuma e nem é por isso… Sinceramente não me interessa… Eu queria vê-la e ela depois nunca mais quis saber, só disse que nunca mais me queria ver e tudo por aquele médico… Nem sequer me disse onde tinha ido mas pelos vistos ele sabia!

- Frustrado Dare. Larga isso, põe para trás das costas e vem sair.

- Não hoje Andrew. Diverte-te!

É a verdade… a notícia tinha-me chegado pela Rey, e foi a maior surpresa. Ela ainda me disse estar zangada por Serena não a ter avisado, só ao fim de 2 anos é que Serena ligou à mãe e num dia Rey passou pela mãe de Sere e lhe disse que ela tinha casado e estava muito feliz.

Se ele me disse que não sabia onde ela estava e que ela não queria saber de mim e agora, depois de 2 anos de namoro, ela casa com ele, e já outros dois se tinham passado.

A verdade dói. E as mentiras pioraram. E pelos vistos não só para mim. Ela podia estar zangada com as amigas mas pelo menos avisava… Não?

Mesmo assim… eu não a consigo esquecer!

O seu toque… Os seus lábios…

Aquele sorriso irresistível.

Sim, tinha mulheres que me convidavam a sair e o Andrew insistia em me marcar encontros mas eu não a conseguia esquecer…

Porquê?

_____

_***Serena***_

No vídeo, a marcha nupcial tocava. Seiya à minha espera no altar com um terno preto, camisa beije e gravata preta. O olhar estava atento na porta que vagarosamente se abria e de lá surgia eu, com o meu melhor sorriso, pelo dia mais feliz da minha vida se estar a concretizar. Ali os únicos amigos que tinha eram os amigos dele que sorriam para mim tal como os pais de Seiya e os seus dois irmãos.

Até ao momento das promessas feitas para a eternidade…

Era mesmo o dia mais feliz da minha vida…

______

Era tudo passado… e já 2 anos se tinham ido.

Todos diziam que eu era uma mulher cheia de sorte…

"Serena, a senhora é linda, faz par perfeito com o Seiya!"

"Sra. Kou, casou com o melhor médico do país, deve estar felicíssima, tomara muita mulher"

"Nem preciso desejar-lhe as felicidades, com um bom partido como o Seiya já é feliz. Os meus parabéns Sra. Kou."

E eu achei que ele era perfeito… mas afinal, não era tão perfeito…

**_____**

**Continua**

**_____**

**Notas Finais:**

Já nem peço reviews… não vale a pena mesmo né?!

*


	6. Novo Começo

**By **Dumpliing,

___________

Vem porque não posto? Em tanto tempo e 5 reviews!

Bem… eu tenho é de pedir desculpa mas nem nas férias me safei de tanta coisa para fazer… Agora prometo actualizar mais depressa.

(Não me quero armar, mas acho que ando a melhorar a escrita -.-'' q acham?)

**Agradecimentos:**

Olha só um enorme que nunca fiz: **NAOKO TAKEUSHI**! Nada seria possível sem esta grande senhora. Agora levantem esse rabiosque das cadeiras e batam palmas xD

Quem mais? **Beca** claro. Algo seria possível sem ela? Melhoras pra si amora e seu dodói =D Beijinhus.

**Sweet** – o nome diz tudo – o apoio incondicional e as histórias dela que me fazem achar Serena uma grande mulher eheh só me dá mais força pra lutar. *

Arigatô **tatxianny** . Tu tb tens aí grande história que irei acompanhar bem até ao fim ^^ E parabéns pra ti =D

**Acdy-chan** – escritora de "De repente, pai", sabe… não vi muito Inuyasha, vou começar vendo no Animax mas essa história ficou perfect* Espero q goste qerida. Tem aqi fan oh euzinha sim? Beijinhu*

Aiai é né? Ainda vai ser mais… vais ver **Mimi** acompanhadora fiel de minhas fics. Obrigada querida, fico feliz. ^^

**Sandrita** queres murro hum? Queres estalo hum? Ora bamos beri… diz se gostas deste cap e vou pensar no teu caso eheh. Bjuuuuu

**__________________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**___________________**

**Capítulo 6 –** Novo Começo

A única coisa na minha cabeça agora são os vários "Porquês?" … E esses têm dado cabo do meu juízo…

O maior deles?

- Porque é que desde novas não somos preparadas para a realidade?

Brincamos às bonecas, criamos personagens, vemos filmes de princesas, finais felizes em que o príncipe beija a princesa, …

Mas o que acontece depois?

Quando as memórias voltaram, uma das primeiras coisas que me surgiu na cabeça foi uma conversa com a minha mãe. Tinha acabado de ver pela milésima vez a "Branca de Neve e os 7 anões", e era o meu filme preferido…

Perguntei-lhe para onde a Branca de Neve ia com o príncipe e ela disse-me com o seu sincero sorriso: "Para um sítio lindo onde vão viver felizes para sempre e ter muitos filhos lindos, tal como eu tenho duas."

Porque me viera aquilo à memória?

Dias depois lembrei de estar a tomar conta de uma menina, com cerca de 8 anos, junto a… seria uma amiga? Que julgo lhe ter chamado Molly.

Tinha um computador na frente e perguntei-lhe que episódio ela queria ver e ela respondeu-me "O mais romântico." Foi a minha vez de lhe perguntar porquê… e ela disse-me "Porque é lindo". Parei um pouco, olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e disse-lhe "Iludes-te. A vida real não é assim. Tudo tem um ponto final."

Eu preferia isso. Porque se me tivessem dito mais cedo como era um homem eu tinha os olhos abertos.

Em todas as revistas: "divórcio", "X assassinou a mulher chamada Y", "Y roubou X e fugiu após casamento", …

Nesse momento eu estava na cama deitada a pensar nisto.

Ri ironicamente: quando eu era pequena, e eu sei que perdi as memórias, mas não me lembro de ouvir nada assim…

Outra coisa que escondem às crianças…

Não há príncipes encantados. Há sapos, mas não se transformam em príncipes se os beijarmos. Esses saltam em pedras, pedras essas que estão insistentemente num sapato: incomodam-nos. Se há Rasputins como na Anastácia ou lobos maus como na Capuchinho Vermelho? Há!

Ocupam metade do Universo.

Veja-se Rasputin como o assassino, o pedófilo, o ladrão que todos os dias ocupa a primeira página do jornal diário.

E veja-se o Lobo Mau como o homem. Não o Homem – porque este H representa a mulher, coisa que nunca entendi – mas sim o homem. Aquele ser que num dia diz Amo-te numa canção, no dia seguinte di-lo num poema… para uma outra mulher.

O homem esse vive dos seus instintos. O sexo está acima de tudo e mesmo que estejamos em baixo ele diz: "Mas posso-te animar". Não… O homem, sim, o homem, só se anima a ele mesmo!

Dizem-se nem todos ser assim. "Eu não sou ele…"

Na verdade, a minha mãe fazia-me falta aqui e agora que estou deitada há 3 horas à espera dele.

Perguntar-lhe-ia porque é que antes do casamento era tudo perfeito e depois… não… não poderia perguntar-lhe tal…

Quando a minha memória voltou, embora que eu sinta e saiba que nem toda, liguei-lhe para dizer como e onde estava… não podia ligar-lhe depois de 4 anos a dizer o que se passava.

Não tinha ninguém, porque ali os meus amigos eram amigos dele…

E se eu quisesse visitar a minha terra natal não podia pois ele tinha-me tirado os documentos. Eu dizia-lhe que era a melhor maneira da minha memória voltar por completo mas ele respondia amargamente que o presente é que eu tinha de viver.

Todas as noites eu sonhava apenas com uma voz masculina que me dizia "O que achas deste texto? Concordas que a solidão é um meio de liberdade? É que eu nunca seria feliz se estivesse sem ti…"

E quando eu falei disto ao Seiya ele dizia-me que era apenas mais um sonho _ridículo_. Tal como um outro que tive numa noite em que a mesma voz me dizia "Se eu posso estar contigo para sempre, nunca hesitarei em vender a minha alma ao Diabo".

_Ridículo…_

Ridículo não seria o facto de eu estar ali deitada à espera?

Oiço a porta e pouco depois a luz do quarto é acesa – ele não respeitava, se eu estivesse a dormir não importava – ele entra e ajoelha-se na minha frente.

- Amor, podes acordar?

- Hm, diz…

Ele tresandava a álcool.

- Tive um jantar de negócios e não podia esperar até acordares para te contar uma novidade.

- Quê?

- Fui transferido Sere. Imagina para onde.

- Não sei, diz-me.

- Tóquio amor. Um dos melhores hospitais. É uma grande oportunidade de ganhar mais dinheiro e assim já podes estar mais perto da tua família.

O meu coração quase pulou da minha boca. Abri os olhos ensonada e, ignorando o seu cheiro, abracei-me a ele com o seu terno preto e gravata azul. O seu cabelo jazia, como sempre ultimamente, solto pelas suas costas largas, parte de um homem corpulento que praticava exercício sempre que podia… Ele podia ser perfeito…

- Ficas-te feliz imagino – Sorriu para mim, algo raro nestes últimos tempos.

- Claro. E quando partimos?

- Dentro de uma semana, tens estes dias para preparar tudo.

E assim foi. Dias de stress permanente mas sempre com borboletas na barriga, de felicidade irradiando o meu coração – finalmente, ia descobrir-me por completo.

_______

Quando estava no avião, o que parecia voar era o tempo… Com o pensamento sempre no mesmo, o tempo passou a correr.

E quando dei por mim uma voz suou "Atenção senhores passageiros: é favor apertarem os cintos para aterrar em Tóquio."

E assim foi…

O que me esperava ali era certo que seria muito…

________

Quando o táxi parou em frente a uma grande mansão o Seiya sorriu para mim.

- Bem-vinda à nossa nova casa.

- Estás a brincar certo? Esta é a nossa casa?

- Claro, não brincaria com algo assim.

Um sonho autêntico. Uma mansão moderna, com grandes portões e largas vedações em tons pastel. Ao entrar, vi-me no paraíso perfeito. Toda a casa envolta de relva, flores, árvores… Ao tom da natureza perfeita. Do lado oposto, uma enorme piscina com escadinhas. Ainda perto da porta de trás, um sofá largo e uma mesinha de café, com um "mini lago" ali perto enfeitado por uma espécie de cascata.

Não consigo falar do interior daquela enorme casa, pois é mesmo indescritível. Tudo perfeito.

Aí outra coisa se meteu a martelar a minha mente: Seria isto o inicio de um casamento perfeito?

Não o era com tanta traição.

E algo não me saia da cabeça: como conseguira ele abandonar todas as amantes? O trabalho que adorava e todos os etcetras de Inglaterra…

_______

Após 10 horas a admirar aquela casa, e a torná-la bem decorada, já era noite, 21h para ser mais correcta, e o Seiya levou-me a um restaurante incrivelmente luxuoso.

Admito: parecia um burro a olhar para um palácio com tanta luz, tom de ouro e elegância.

- Então amor? Gostas?

- Se gosto Seiya… Adoro. É tudo tão lindo… mas vais pagar muito, podíamos antes ter comido em casa.

- Nem pensar. Primeiro temos de comemorar e comer em casa? Com tudo tão arranjado… temos de a estrear de uma maneira mais… sugestiva.

- Sim querido mas…

- Mas nada. Além de todo esse parlapiê eu tenho algo para te oferecer.

Seiya abriu um caixa e lá estava um anel com um enorme rubi em forma de coração.

- Estás doido? O que é isso?

- Deixa-mo pôr-to. – Seiya levantou-se e colocou-o no meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Em seguida, voltou ao seu lugar e levantou o copo de champanhe, ao que fiz o mesmo – a nós. À nossa felicidade. A que os teus pais gostem de mim. Tens de os surpreender, já que se passaram 2 anos, tinha de renovar o pedido agora que vou conhecer os teus pais.

- Oh Seiya… Obrigada amor. Amo-te muito.

- Eu amo mais. Acredita.

Seria aquilo um novo começo? Um fim às amantes? Uma volta à minha vida antes de Inglaterra?

Não sabia no momento… mas estava prestes a descobrir.

**______**

**Continua**

**_______**

**Reviews?**

**Não…?**

………………………………………………………**.**


	7. O Despertar de Novas Emoções

**By **Dumpliing,

____

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tatxianni :** aligato mha qerida. A tua fic tb ta a andar mt bem ,mais tarde comento como devo eheheheh espero q esta espera tb tha valido ^^,

**Nathoca:** você é msmo um amor… e espero q possa continuar lendo. E espero um dia escrever tão bem como você e Anita e etcs de autoras q muito admiro. Um beijo enorme* pra si e pró Daniel eheheh.

**Mimi:** hum talvez não seja mas eu vou dando pistas neste cap ^^,

**Izabela17:** Oh nova? Weeeee! Espero que continue lendo . ficarei muito feliz. Um beijao.

**Kelly –** aqela q eu nca esqeço me disse : "não cabes no meu coração… ultrapassas". Eu amoro tu munina! Mesmo. E se não fosses tu neste cap, foi uma ajuda fundamental !

**Atalanta –** eu disse q tinha algo a dizer ehehe. Gostei realmente da prenda, não esqeço a tua fic e amnha já passo pra comentar pois realmente é das mais bem estruturadas que já li! Adoro a menina. Um beijao borboleta!

Yay. Leiam msmo a fic da Atalanta: Uma Nova Era… promete !

Beijinhuz*

**_____________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**____________**

**Capítulo 7 – **O Despertar de Novas Emoções

Quantas vezes desejei ter uma vida diferente…

Talvez andar como todas as mulheres na rua que vislumbram de vestido até meio da coxa, ou saltos-altos que lhes fazem as pernas longas e vistosas a todos os que passam… ter lábios sempre vermelhos e, principalmente, sempre felizes de quem vive a vida perfeita e despreocupada.

Eu nunca poderei.

E tudo o que vejo é através da janela desta enorme casa localizada no Inferno com vista especial para o Paraíso.

Quando perguntei ao Seiya se podia ver os meus pais, na semana em que chegámos, ele só soube dizer "Só vais se eu for". E, três semanas após esta infernal chegada, prometeu-me pela manhã antes de sair, que iríamos lá nessa fatídica noite de terça-feira.

Mas assim que a trovoada chegou, também a porta se abriu o trazendo, bêbedo como sempre… E com a sua disposição, mantive-me calada, quieta, num choro interior bem silencioso, que ninguém conseguia arrancar do meu peito.

Acordou, no dia seguinte e, quando me viu, eu estava no mesmo lugar com o vestido que havia comprado especialmente para rever os meus pais. Mantive-me encolhida com a cabeça em repouso nos joelhos, um pouco dorida por manter a mesma posição toda noite, não tinha dormido, de tanto pensar…

Ele olhou-me com o seu olhar sossegado, chegou lentamente perto de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado e pousando a mão direita sobre as minhas mãos.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou, levantando a mão do meu colo e colocando-a na minha face obrigando-me a olhá-lo.

- Nada – Respondi, algo amedrontada.

- Nada não é de certeza, eu conheço-te Serena.

Será? Conhecia ele mesmo? Nada sabia do meu passado… mesmo eu não sabia quanto mais ele…

Mantive-me no silêncio igual ao anterior, com algum receio.

- Sere? Que se passa? – Olhou-me calmo.

- Nada Seiya, nada…

- Perdoa-me. – Suspirou – Sei que te prometi algo que acabei por não cumprir.

Ele lembrou-se… E foi isso que me meteu na face uma expressão de admirada.

- Não tem mal, já passou.

- Para mim não. – Levantou-se e esticou a mão na minha direcção. – Anda, é Sábado, vamos lá amor.

Olhei-o, quieta, sem perceber bem se o que dizia era possível – eu sabia bem o homem que ele era.

- Vá! – Agarrou as minhas mãos com a dele que antes me havia esticado, de seguida puxou-me o que me fez tropeçar. E quase caí, se ele não me tivesse pegado logo.

Com o susto, ainda nos braços dele, comecei a rir.

- De que ris paixão? – Olhou-me, algo confuso. – Vamos.

Chegámos a uma casa embora pequena, decorada com um belo jardim harmonioso com flores de várias cores, familiares aos meus olhos. Estava a ser levada pelo braço do Seiya.

__

Tocámos à campainha e logo de seguida ouvimos alguém dizer "Já vou".

Contorci-me um pouco, ajeitei de novo o cabelo que teimava em ir para os meus olhos e o cinto do vestido.

E quando ouvi o sim da porta a abrir vi a minha mãe que logo me olhou boquiaberta e com um brilhante olhar.

Abraçou-me, gritando o meu nome com muita felicidade.

- Filha… oh meu amor! Como tu estás… Deixa-me olhar bem para ti… Oh minha querida Rena.

De repente, parecia ter parado no tempo… Aquele nome soava-me familiar, mas na voz de um homem… Rena…

Acordei dos meus pensamentos e voltei ao abraço caloroso da minha mãe, com lágrimas na face…

- Oh mãe… Que saudade! Desculpa-me mãe…

- E eu minha querida… - Olhou para Seiya afastando-se um pouco do abraço – Apresenta-me então o jovem…

- Claro mãe! – Peguei na mão dele – Este é o meu marido, Seiya Kou.

- Prazer Senhorita Tsukino. – Estendeu a mão.

- Prazer o meu…genro. – A minha mãe esboçou um sorriso para mim. – Bem, entrem, não vos quero aqui na rua a passar frio.

Entrámos e o aroma era-me tão chegado ao coração… a decoração continuava igual fora uns extras. Até que me chegou ao nariz um cheirinho agradável…

- Hum… mãe, cheira bem! O que estás a fazer?

- Oh meu amor! – Riu alto e olhou o Seiya piscando o olho – Continuas a mesma faminta de sempre! É um bolinho de chocolate. Queres uma grande fatia?

- Ah… - A minha aceitação foi logo interrompida pelo Seiya.

- Dona Tsukino, nós viemos para almoçar com a senhora, gostaria de ter a honra de a levar a um restaurante famoso pela música de violino bem calma, e pela maravilhosa comida. Depois então a Sere poderá comer o seu bolinho, fome nunca lhe falta.

E assim fomos. Realmente a um restaurante luxuosíssimo… Eu parecia simplesmente "um burro a olhar para um palácio". O namorado da minha mãe também nos acompanhou, alguém de quem eu tinha poucas memórias mas de certo uma boa companhia para ela, pelo menos ela ria muito com ele.

Uma ligeira dor de cabeça, como um "flash" passou na minha cabeça e fez-me cambalear um pouco.

- O que se passa amor? – Seiya olhou-me preocupado enquanto a minha mãe se sentava.

- Nada… nada…

Logo o empregado veio com os menus e a lista não tinha fim… E na minha cabeça aquela memória repentina parecia não querer desaparecer…

Entre muita conversa e muitos sorrisos partilhados, para além dos pratos cheios de comida que eu devorava facilmente, o diálogo ia fluindo, mas nenhuma culpa a minha mãe me atribuía sobre o meu desaparecimento. Mas logo a pergunta mais temida chegava…

- Então meus queridos, e para quando um netinho? – A minha mãe sorriu para mim mas a minha expressão desapareceu.

- Um netinho… - O Seiya começou sorrindo. – Está para breve com certeza. Temos estado só a organizar a nossa vida melhor, afinal chegámos recentemente.

- Então apressem-se meninos. – O meu padrasto sorriu. – A tua irmã já vai no terceiro.

Olhei-o sem saber se rir, se chorar. A Shiloh… tinha sido das primeiras que eu recordava… Quando eu partira, ela estava a estudar e agora já ia no terceiro filho?

- A sério? – Sorri – Bem… Tenho de falar com ela então, visto que já tenho sobrinhos e não sabia.

- Ora querida, tens de a visitar… - a minha mãe pegou a minha mão afagando-a – Ela e o Matt, lembraste dele? Estão muito felizes juntos… vivem agora na Finlândia, e a bebé que vai nascer é uma menina, e vai ter o teu nome minha querida.

- Que bom… qualquer dia têm a casa cheia.

- É verdade minha querida… - Largou a minha mão bebendo um pouco de água. – Por isso quero ter netinhos da tua parte também!

Era difícil… e colocar um sorriso falso para a minha mãe ainda mais…

Depois de ter perdido o bebé, eu e o Seiya sabíamos que era um risco, pois o aborto foi complicado principalmente porque arriscou o meu futuro como "mamã de família". Sinceramente, não me imaginava ser mãe, com um marido assim…

Era dar ao mundo uma criança infeliz…

Após um jantar maravilhoso, começámos a ouvir o som de um piano e de um violino. Observei a doce melodia vinda de duas formidáveis mulheres.

___

Ao pararem a primeira música, ambas pareciam bastante fixadas em mim, não desviando o olhar nem por um segundo.

O Seiya tinha ido pedir bebidas para todos e eu fiquei ali no meio da multidão.

Até que as observei a virem até mim algo apressadas. Ainda olhei para trás, para ver se realmente era em mim que fixavam o olhar e quando voltei de novo para a frente ali estavam elas.

- És a Serena Tsukino, certo? – A que anteriormente tocava piano, alta, vestida como um homem, de cabelo curto e loiro questionou.

- Ah… Quem é você? – Estava algo confusa com a repentina aparição das duas.

- Desculpa a falta de educação. Haruka Tenou, e esta é a Michiru Kaioh. – Olhei a outra, que tocara no violino, de cabelo azul-marinho, traços femininos acentuados e uma transmissão de calma formidável – Sei que não nos conheces… Não chegámos a poder conhecer-te… Mas mostraram-nos quem eras, as sailors… Lembras-te? A Rey, a Amy, a Lita e a Mina… elas falaram connosco… Para ficarmos a par de tudo.

Uma nova confusão na minha cabeça me fez quase cair… sailors… E aqueles nomes…

Mas fui logo interceptada de falar ao ver Seiya ao meu lado.

- O que se passa querida?

- Nada… Desculpem mas eu não sei quem são nem do que falam…

- Serena… precisamos que saibas algumas coisas importantes… nada sobre lutas, pois essas já tiveram fim… mas do teu futuro… estás em risco.

- Quem são vocês e que direito têm de falar assim com a minha mulher? – O Seiya gritou, quase batendo em Haruka. – Sejam quem forem, não estão na melhor altura. Com licença.

E virámo-nos. Até eu sentir uma mão no meu pulso o que me fez virar novamente, desta vez, para a outra mulher.

- Serena, nós não queremos o teu mal… quando te sentires à vontade, vem falar connosco ao Templo Hikawa. Por favor…

E voltei-me novamente em direcção à mesa. Confusa pelo que se tinha acabado de passar…

Sentei-me tentando esquecer e continuar a conversa com a minha mãe.

E a noite continuou assim sendo agradável… até chegar a casa.

__

Deitei-me depois de um longo banho, ao lado de Seiya que mexia freneticamente nas teclas do computador.

Dei-lhe um beijo e virei-me para o lado.

- Quem eram aquelas? – Perguntou quando eu quase adormecia e olhei-o.

- Não sei amor… Vieram falar comigo depois de olharem para mim mas eu não as conhecia.

- Vou tentar acreditar…

- Sabes que cheguei recentemente… - voltei a olhá-lo – Parece que ouviram falar de mim depois de eu ter ido para Cambridge… mas nem as lembrei.

- Ok Serena… tu é que sabes. – Olhou-me desafiador. – Só quero sinceridade, sou teu marido… mereço isso.

- Eu sei Seiya, mas não te estou a esconder nada!

- Ok bebé. – Fechou o computador e pousou-o na mesa-de-cabeceira – Dorme bem.

- Tu também. – Em seguida, beijou-me e deitou-se agarrando-me pelas costas.

___________________________

Acordei com o som da porta, a campainha que insistia em fazer o som irritante. O Seiya já ali não estava… já tinha ido trabalhar…

Abri a porta e vi a minha mãe.

- Rena… ainda em pijama?! Já é meio-dia, vá… vai-te vestir pois eu estou preocupada contigo.

- Mãe? Preocupada com quê? – Respondi-lhe ensonada enquanto me desviava da porta para ela entrar.

- Filha, eu entreguei-te a este mundo… e sei conhecer quando estás mal e quando estás bem.

Não percebi porque ela dizia aquilo assim mas uma vaga ideia vinha à minha cabeça…

- Tens de ir ao médico Rena. Vamos almoçar e depois já tens consulta marcada.

A minha mãe corria na larga escadaria à minha frente em direcção ao meu quarto, meio perdida por não conhecer a casa.

- Ma-mas mãe…O Seiya é médico e porque havia eu de ir?

- É só uma consulta com um excelente médico… Não duvido que o teu marido o seja, mas no que toca ao assunto de terem um filho nem um, nem outro foi sincero e tu sabes isso.

- Mãe não preciso de nada disso. – Ela continuava em revirar o guarda fato, realmente eu em teimosia só podia sair a ela!

Olhava-me séria enquanto colocava sobre a cama um vestido rosa e branco.

Vesti-me sem contestar… nem mais um pouco.

Fomos almoçar bem animadas… estar com a minha mãe de novo era um sentimento lindo no meu coração… Eu amava-a muito de facto.

Perguntei-lhe porque iria eu ao médico… e ela respondeu-me que sabia da minha gravidez aos 16. E que pelas caras, e a falta do bebé, algo tinha corrido mal e continuava assim…

De facto, era verdade… Após o aborto não era fácil vir a ter um bebé agora… e não era apenas o facto de eu e o Seiya estarmos a organizar a vida… mas o medo, também existia…

E amor de mãe… percebe isso.

_____

Chegadas ao consultório, com uma larga sala cheia de gente, fui chamada depois de uns 10 minutos, pelo nome da minha mãe – ela marcou em nome dela.

Uma enfermeira dirigiu-me para uma sala cheia de quadros e com um painel de cortiça cheio de desenhos feitos por crianças.

Mandou-me vestir uma bata e deitar-me numa maca bem desconfortável e ali fiquei deitada por uns 20 minutos…

O cheiro daquela sala era-me algo familiar mas porquê… eu não sabia.

Sentei-me já um pouco dorida de 20 minutos deitada e ouvi a porta abrir.

- Serena?

Voltei-me para o lugar de onde vinha a voz – a mesma dos meus sonhos – e vi, depois de muito tempo… aquele azul misterioso.

_______

**Continua.**

**_______**


	8. O Reencontro

**By** Dumpling

____

**Agradecimentos:**

Err… Um comentário … --'

Ok. Obligada **Mimi**. Leitora assídua eheh (e neste única pelos vistos). Desculpa não ter actualizado mais cedo mas a inspiração não tava la mto feliz cmg xD . Beijinhuz*

De resto que não são comentários: À minha** Kelly** q me tem ajudado muito a todos os níveis. E a **Beca **que me deu uma opinião sincera do capítulo e me ajudou a organizar ideias.

Espero que possam ler a fic em conjunto com a Beca: **"Certas Coisas" **

__

**Notas da Autora:**

Alô Alô! Pensei que conseguiria escrever mais rápido mas até a última semana de aulas foi infernal. Agora apesar de ir fazer estágio, espero ter mais tempo para escrever, pois saio cedo =) .

Bem… O que venho dizer é que tive de mudar o modo de edição de todos os capítulos desta fic, pois estava tudo muito disperso, então juntei mais, pois parecia um guião. E não tinha a ordem de ideias que eu queria…

Espero que gostem deste capítulo e dos que se seguirão… como viram no 7, acabei na parte essencial da história do reencontro entre Darien e Serena… e ainda muito promete…

Beijinhos enormes e obrigada pelo vosso apoio que tem sido muito importante para mim!

___

««««««««« - Serena?

Voltei-me para o lugar de onde vinha a voz – a mesma dos meus sonhos – e vi, depois de muito tempo… aquele azul misterioso. »»»»»»»»»

**_____________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**____________**

**Capítulo 8 – O Reencontro**

- Serena? És mesmo tu?

A voz dos meus sonhos…

O único olhar que eu lembrava do passado.

Agora tudo fazia sentido… E tudo corria na minha cabeça bem rápido…

- Desculpa… Darien?

Largou uma pasta que trazia na mão e abraçou-me. Caloroso, um porte forte e poderoso rodeava me e quase me levava com os braços ao ar.

Era, sem dúvida, a voz… que não assombrava, pelo contrário, fazia-me ter esperança de me lembrar de algo…

E quando largou do abraço vi as lágrimas dele escorrerem lhe da face, caindo levemente na minha mão.

Pensei em poucos segundos como pude nem o lembrar, como era possível esquecê-lo? Não sei… mas aconteceu…

Estava ofegante por lembrá-lo tão de repente… E logo vieram todas as imagens mas uma principalmente: ele dera-me um anel quando eu tinha 16 anos, como promessa de casamento… e a seguir fui seguida na rua e violada… e então decidi evitá-lo… não lhe contar a verdade… e fugir com o bebé que carregava na barriga, para Cambridge… e hoje… de novo, com ele.

- Darien… eu… eu… desculpa-me. – E voltei ao abraço. – Não me lembrava e ti.

- Eu sei que não foi fácil melhorares… depois de tanto tempo deixei de ter contacto contigo… e agora estás aqui.

Continuava a ver as lágrimas caindo suavemente na sua face, dos olhos azuis-escuros mas maravilhosos, pelas bochechas com a barba curta negra como os seus cabelos, até ao seu pescoço, acabando na bata branca que usava.

E então olhou-me, com calma, deu uma festa na minha cara com as costas da mão e abriu o sorriso mais lindo que jamais havia visto.

- Mas eu sei que não vieste só…

Baixei a cabeça e lembrei-me do Seiya… depois daquele tempo onde mais nada existia senão eu e o meu amor do passado.

E apercebi-me… Ele devia ter seguido a sua vida, eu própria segui a minha.

O medo que o Seiya me dava era maior e se eu chegasse tarde a casa as perguntas iriam inundar a minha cabeça.

E o Darien…

O Darien…

Estava ali, mas com um olhar triste. Eu não podia interferir no seu presente, se eu fazia parte do passado…

Saí de cima da maca que já me incomodava, tirei a bata, calcei os sapatos tudo sob o olhar dele e saí.

Chamei a minha mãe.

- Que se passa querida?

- Nada mãe. - Ouvi então uma porta a abrir – Vamos embora.

E ouvi-o, antes de sair da porta da sala de espera já mais cheia do que antes.

- Rena…volta.

Mas não voltei e saí quase que a correr, entrei no elevador e vi o Darien antes da larga porta se fechar. Chorava… imenso. E a minha mãe perguntava-me o que se passava, e eu não disse mais nada senão "Já te digo no carro."

Quando cheguei ao carro, esperei que a minha mãe se sentasse e quando ia a entrar no lugar do condutor, ele segurou-me na mão, ofegante.

- Rena… por favor o que se passa?

- Nada. – Disse-lhe inquieta. – Volta ao teu trabalho, tens lá muita gente.

- Estás a pensar que segui a minha vida?

Aí levantei a cabeça e olhei-o nos olhos. Parecia adivinhar-me os pensamentos…

- Não Darien. Só tenho de ir. – E realmente tinha… por esta hora, o Seiya já me devia esperar em casa.

- Volta Rena. Ok?

Larguei-me da mão dele e entrei no carro, começando a conduzir.

Continuava surpreendida e algo tenebrosa dos sentimentos que tinham vindo à tona na minha cabeça.

Fui desperta pela voz da minha mãe.

- A culpa foi minha Serena… - Olhei-a, parando o carro perto de casa dela. – Eu sabia que te podias lembrar dele, mas ele como veio de Cambridge meses antes de casares… pensei que o tivesses negado, só te levei ali pelo que te disse. Preocupa-me que não tenhas um bebé… queria saber porquê só isso… tu saíste daqui grávida Sere…

E aí lembrei-me dos olhos azuis numa manhã, no hospital em Cambridge… do anel que tinha no dedo…

Céus… todas as lembranças vinham tão de repente…E só disso me sentia tão cansada.

- Como… mãe… como é que só lembrei isso agora?

- Querida. – E aí ela retirou o cinto e aconchegou-se no banco, me dando a mão. – Estiveste com amnésia, só vieste para o lugar onde podias lembrar tudo anos depois… é normal… e eu agi muito mal ao levar-te ao Darien… pensei que seria uma agradável surpresa, ele disse, depois de vir de Cambridge que não o querias mas continuavam amigos…

Lágrimas, ainda mais lágrimas, caiam…

- Não me lembrava dele mãe… Mas tu não fizeste mal… quem sabe, foi melhor assim, contigo ao meu lado. E ao menos lembrei de que o passado não pode interferir com o presente – Olhei a minha aliança e sorri para ela. – E eu não tenho direito de interferir com o dele… e eu estou bem. Eu hei-de ficar bem… afinal, o amor do Darien é passado.

- Nem tu tens certeza do que dizes Serena. – Ela sorriu afagando-me a mão. – Pensa se realmente és mais feliz no presente do que alguma vez foste no passado querida. Uma mãe sente, sabias?

- Sei mãe mas eu sei que estou bem… Tenho o Seiya.

Ela abriu a porta do carro, saiu.

Quando ia a entrar e eu ia ligar o carro, ela voltou atrás e veio à janela do carro que abri de imediato.

- Tens a certeza que és feliz? Sabes o quanto isso importa para mim agora principalmente que te tenho a meu lado?

Coloquei os óculos escuros, olhei para ela e sorri. Dando-lhe um beijo na mão.

- Sou, porque tenho uma mãe maravilhosa. Amo-te muito mãe.

Então, apertou-me a mão fortemente e depois agarrou-a com as duas mãos.

- Nem sabes o bom que é ouvir isso filha. Mas pensa no que te disse.

__

Quando cheguei a casa o Seiya estava sentado na larga mesa da sala, escrevendo numa data de papéis.

Não desviou o olhar deles por um segundo, e então cheguei perto dele, beijando-o na face.

Desviei-me até o sentir pegar no meu pulso com força.

- Onde estiveste Serena?

- Com a minha mãe Seiya… - Senti o pulso doer e tentei tirá-lo da mão forte dele, em vão. – Estás a magoar-me.

- E vou magoar mais se não fores sincera! – Levantou-se e fez-me sentar na cadeira onde ele estava anteriormente, não me largando o pulso. – ONDE ESTIVESTE?!

- Já te disse… com a minha mãe, fomos almoçar juntas, ela veio cá de manhã… Seiya por favor…

Largou-me o pulso então, pontapeou a cadeira onde eu estava e fez-me cair no chão.

Vi-o mover-se, e tentei-me levantar. Mas ele chegou logo perto de mim, pegando nos meus ombros e agitando-me, tinha uma folha na mão.

- O que é isto então?

Olhou-me e começou a ler a folha em voz alta.

- "Querida Serena, sabemos que chegaste. Sentimos muito a tua falta, e precisamos de falar contigo urgentemente. Quando puderes, dirige-te ao templo Hikawa. Um beijo, Mina."

Desconheci a carta… e olhei receosa o Seiya.

- Vais continuar a dizer que saíste com a tua mãe?

- Seiya… - Baixei a cabeça não o querendo mais olhar. – Eu não li sequer essa carta… Juro-te! Não tinha necessidade em mentir-te.

Vi-o então levantar-se, e virar-me as costas. Sentei-me no chão com os cotovelos ainda apoiados.

- VAI JÁ PARA O QUARTO ANTES QUE EU ME PASSE MAIS SERENA! JÁ!

E fui… não aguentava mais uma sessão de tortura psicológica.

Deitei-me e logo adormeci entre lágrimas.

Acordei sentindo uma mão no meu ombro.

Olhei o relógio e já era quase meia-noite.

- Falei com a tua mãe. – Disse-me, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Foste com ela, desculpa ter duvidado de ti. Mas pelo menos podias ter ligado.

- Desculpa.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem novamente.

- Eu estava a pensar Serena… E nós estamos numa altura boa para tentar formar uma família… não achas?

Fitei-o, estava com um ar calmo. Eu não entendia o que lhe tinha dado mas nem queria pensar muito…

- Seiya sabes que tenho medo de tentar… tudo o que aconteceu não nos favorece.

- Se não tentarmos, não podemos saber.

E começou a beijar-me e a despir-me…

Não lhe dei para trás. Afinal era meu marido… Então continuei, o beijando também e aos poucos, a senti-lo dentro de mim, sem forças, mas sim com muita troca de beijos e de olhares…

___

A manhã chegou, anunciando um dia quente em fim de Julho.

- Bom dia.

O Seiya despertou sorrindo e beijando-me carinhosamente, como há muito tempo não fazia.

E a minha cabeça estava cada vez mais confusa… mais sem entender as atitudes algo "bipolares" dele.

Saiu para o trabalho e fechou a porta da frente e a da cozinha à chave.

Tirou todas as chaves de casa do sítio habitual deixando-me, assim, trancada em casa. Mesmo que saísse pela janela, de certo que ele tinha fechado todos os portões a 7 chaves.

Pior maneira de aproveitar um dia quente…

Sentia-me um animal enjaulado. Eu nunca o traí, nunca lhe tinha faltado ao respeito, e em troca nem a confiança dele tinha.

Sentei-me na sala a ver um filme, ligando o ar-condicionado e estendendo as pernas em repouso. Mas não conseguia prestar atenção alguma ao filme, só pensava no dia de ontem.

Afinal… se a minha mãe sabia que o Darien era meu ex… Queria mesmo que eu visse um amigo, ou tinha mais alguma intenção?

Pois ela viu que eu não estava assim tão feliz com o Seiya…

Acordei de repente dos meus pensamentos com o som da campainha… mas não podia atender – para além de estar PROÍBIDA a isso, o Seiya tinha fechado tudo.

E ali tinha de continuar… a ouvir aquele som irritante constantemente.

Até que depois de um pouco… desistiram.

____

*Rey*

- Não atende… Novamente… - A Amy disse-me algo preocupada com o meu estado.

- Vamos então para o templo. Há-de haver uma maneira.

E íamos as 5, a remoer no assunto.

Já era a 4ª vez que tentávamos falar com a Serena, e nunca a apanhávamos em casa… e nem a carta resolveu nada.

No caminho, que fazíamos a pé num dia de calor intenso, tive de novo a visão que há muito me atormentava… E senti-me sem forças para continuar.

___

Quando acordei, tinha os 4 olhares em mim visivelmente tristes.

- Como te sentes? – Perguntou-me a Mina.

- Bem…

Estava no hospital, ao olhar para aquelas paredes e aquele ambiente percebi.

A visão do futuro negro perturbava-me novamente.

Vi então o Darien chegar.

- Outra vez as visões?

E percebi… era o momento da verdade nua e crua… e podia doer, mas tinha de ser assim.

- Meninas. – Olharam todas para mim ajudando-me a sentar na cama. – Preciso de falar a sós com o Darien… pode ser?

- Claro Rey.

__

- O que se passa?

- Darien… nunca tive de ser mais sincera que agora… perdoa-me mas vou ter de te contar as minhas visões… tenho mentido às meninas, mas a ti não posso continuar a mentir… pois tudo depende de ti.

**_______**

**Continua**

**_______**

Ou melhor… irá continuar pois se isto continua assim é como tudo xD Vai à falência… Vá… mais comentários tim?

Será que merecem capítulo hoje ainda? Hum… nah sei…


	9. Irmãos

**By** Dumpliing

**Notas da Autora:**

Desculpem as demoras mas pensei vir a ter mais tempo para escrever. Mas das 9 às 18 a estagiar não está fácil…

Orgulho-me de dizer que tenho o melhor dos estágios, junto de crianças. Chego morta a casa depois de correr atrás de 30 e tais, de inventar jogos, de os tentar fazer descansar…

**Primeiro dia:** dia da criança, enquanto metia o chapéu à mais pequena, fogem-me 6 para a entrada – boa estreia!

**Segundo dia:** o mais gratificante. Dar comida a uma menina multi-deficiente, o maior amor de todos pelo seu olhar, sem dizer uma única palavra… Estou feliz por contribuir nisto.

**Terceiro dia, hoje:** Desde vê-los fazer ginástica a desenhos, foi o mais calminho e por isso é que acabei hoje a minha ordem de ideias… Mas dar almoços não foi fácil, e receber batatas na t-shirt… também não xD

Obrigada a todos os que me têm dado tanto apoio, mesmo que seja por uma palavra…

Até um olhar para mim chega… mas como não posso olhar para vocês ao ler esta história, dou um bem hajas por tudo.

Beijinhus.

**Agradecimentos:**

Tatxianni arigato. É mesmo estúpido realmente… agr ainda o vais odiar mais xD bjinhuz.

Hum… Leninha xD ve este cap e descobres um pco mais… as visões da Rey… vê eheh. Fui mazinha com isso eu sei… Raptar xD nooooh isso é em certas coisas e não foi o Dare… não acho q venhas a descobrir… esta muito por acontecer e as ideias tem surgido… imensas ideias. Eheh bjuz.

Mimi não actualizei mais rápido pq n deu msm xD espero q gostes e q tenha valido a pena. Bjuz.

**_____________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**____________**

**Capítulo 9 – Irmãos **

- DIZ DE UMA VEZ REY! O que andaste este tempo todo a esconder? O que depende de mim?

E eis que surge o Andrew…

- Temos uma paciente tua em estado grave Darien, preciso de ti lá.

- Andrew… por favor. – Já se notava a preocupação nos olhos dele. – Eu preciso de ter esta conversa com a Rey. Tenta sozinho… arranja outra pessoa… sei lá!

- Achas que te chamava se houvesse mais alguém? RÁPIDO DARIEN!

E foi… e nesse dia não voltou mais para final de conversa. E ao fim do dia, fui para casa, esperando que ele me visitasse para arrancar do meu peito o que há muito me atormentava.

E mesmo no final da noite… quando eu esperava que ele acabasse o turno, não apareceu sequer no templo.

____

*Serena*

Fui andando pouco a pouco, atropelando-me sobre os meus pés, tropeçando na carpete da sala, puxada pela mão de Seiya.

Encostou-me à parede e beijou-me, deixando-me sem fôlego.

- O que sentes Serena? – Perguntou-me ainda ofegante.

- O que sinto como Seiya?

- Ainda me amas? – Olhou-me calmo pegando-me suavemente no pescoço.

Percorri o seu, afagando o seu cabelo rebelde, enorme, preto que estava solto.

- Claro que amo… Se não amasse… achas que me tinha entregado tanto a ti na noite de ontem?

Sorriu e soltou-me um pouco do seu corpo e da parede.

Sentei-me no sofá, tentando-me ajeitar. O Seiya tinha convidado os irmãos para conhecer o Japão e tínhamos reservado uma mesa num restaurante, diferente ao outro onde fui com a minha mãe, passei a tarde fechada em casa a arrumar dois quartos de hóspedes, depois do Seiya me ligar com voz sisuda, com esse pedido que cumpri de imediato.

____

Os 3 irmãos… Taiki, Seiya e Yaten.

O Seiya tem mais 6 do que eu, ou seja, 25 apesar de parecer ter a minha idade pela recusa a deixar um dia que fosse a barba por fazer, o brinco na orelha esquerda e o porte sempre musculado.

O Taiki tem já 27 anos mas pela inteligência tinha já um nível bem superior à sua idade. Parecia um sábio… se lhe perguntássemos o que quer que fosse, em 2 segundos tínhamos a resposta, mesmo a mais complicada, Taiki, já era um pouco mais desleixado com a sua aparência, o seu cabelo castanho curto esgadelhado e os óculos davam-lhe um ar intelectual e é extremamente magro feito, podendo-se dizer, de pele e osso.

O Yaten, de 18 anos, apesar de menos um ano que eu, parecia uma verdadeira criança. O cabelo prateado pelos ombros mas sempre apanhado bem por baixo da nuca, vestia-se com um ar rebelde e não se importava com o que ninguém lhe dizia.

____

Chegaram então, bem animados e cheios de malas.

- Hei Sere. – Sorriu-me o Yaten – 'Tá-se bem?

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso… Mas sim… estou bem.

- Já te tinha dito Yaten. – Entrou o Taiki com uma mala bem pesada. – Expliquei-te e ainda sobressaí o facto de a Serena não gostar dessas faltas de educação, pois ela é uma mulher muitíssimo educada, que sabe dizer algo como está e não uma palavra tão preguiçosa como 'tá.

- Ya Tai. Capixe.

- Esqueçam… não vale a pena. – O Taiki abraçou-me. Ri com o sucedido, aqueles dois irmãos eram realmente o oposto. Sussurrou-me – Então já tenho um sobrinho?

E novamente a questão que tanto me atormentava… e enfim… mais uma resposta igual.

- Não Taiki, ou se preferires, Tai. Eheh.

- Ei Seiya, tens aí algo que se morfe?

_Morfe_? Definitivamente… o Yaten estava cada vez pior…

- Maninho. Morfe? Que significa isso? – O Seiya fez uma cara estranha e tirou-lhe a boina estranha que o Yaten trazia na cabeça.

- Ya, tipo não percebem nada pah, vocês tão uns cotas mesmo man, até tu cunhadita. Morfar é comer. Ya?

- Sim… - O Seiya abraçou-o. – Para comer, sim há. Vamos sair que temos restaurante reservado. Metam as malas onde a Sere vos disser.

____

Foi um jantar bem animado. Pelo vocabulário novo do Yaten, pela resmunguice do Taiki e pela curiosidade da vida dos manos pelo Seiya.

Fazia-me sentir saudades… muitas saudades… da minha irmã Shiloh que apesar das desavenças normais da infância devia estar feliz com a sua vida e a minha vontade de a rever era enorme…

Eu esperava sem dúvida que a presença dos irmãos fizesse o Seiya acalmar… mas seria breve o tempo ali. 2 Dias e estavam de volta para Quioto e de seguida para Cambridge novamente.

O Taiki passava o tempo todo a estudar, ou a ler ou a mexer no computador.

O Yaten continuava com o seu falar esquisito, e falava das curtes com japonesas após o jantar no restaurante.

No primeiro dia, reunimo-nos os 4 ao jantar e só aí as conversas eram longas sobre as 3 vidas… sim, 3… o Seiya dizia-me quer éramos um só, então eu não precisava de falar dos meus dias monótonos.

E no meio do jantar, tocaram à campainha.

Então o Yaten sorriu para nós.

- Espero que não se importem tipo… - Disse levantando-se. – Mas ontem tive com várias miúdas e escapou-me uma então combinámos aqui espero que não se importam ya mano e cunhadita?

- Ok Yaten. – Começou o Seiya. – Mas vais abrir a porta, a rapariga que entre e vens acabar o jantar.

- Ya papá.

Chegou uma menina, algo familiar mas talvez por ser parecida comigo, parecia algo assustada ao olhar em seu redor e olhou para mim.

- Boa Noite menina… Como lhe devo chamar?

Continuou a olhar para mim e as suas mãos tremiam.

- Parece-me que arranjaste uma tímida Yaten. – Riu-se o Seiya. – O meu maninho todo yo nunca arranjou dessas… Podes estar à vontade, sê bem-vinda a nossa casa.

- Que engraçadinho Seiya… Esta é a Mina, Mina estes são os meus irmãos Taiki e Seiya e a minha cunhadinha, a Serena.

- Prazer… Desculpem, mas têm uma casa lindíssima e uma decoração fantástica.

Sorri e olhei para o Seiya, deitando-lhe a língua de fora. Ele nunca concordou com a maneira de como eu tinha decorado a casa. Ele logo me beijou carinhoso.

- É… foi a minha Sere a decorar tudo… és servida?

- Não não… muito obrigada.

Mas ela continuava a olhar-me… e eu sentia-me mal a comer sob observação constante…

O Taiki estava a ler um jornal e começou a falar com o Seiya sobre métodos de medicina que eu não entendia nada…

Então parou um pouco e olhou o Seiya sério.

- Eh lá… parece-me que tens concorrência forte.

- Se me vens com a mesma conversa que os meus colegas de trabalho, vou-te já dizer que podes esquecer referir nomes. Não quero saber. – Disse seco.

- Desculpa lá mas é verdade… este Dr. Chiba tem mais especializações que tu, e vai à palestra onde vais apresentar o teu trabalho… e não vai só assistir.

Aí o meu coração quase parou… senti-me a tremer esperando a reacção do Seiya.

- Não me interessa Taiki… - sorriu sarcástico – Sei as minhas competências e estou cá há pouco tempo. Ainda vais ver utentes a elogiar-me a mim numa página de jornal dessas e não a ele.

- Seiya… que orgulhoso.

- Nada disso. – E aí deu-me a mão. – Realista.

- Ya, ya. – Disse o Yaten levantando-se. - A conversa está a ficar bué interessante mas vou dar o baza com a Mina. Fiquem.

E a noite foi continuando calma… eu estava deitada no sofá sobre o Seiya, que me acariciava o cabelo enquanto estávamos a ver um filme e o Taiki numa cadeira ao lado a ler.

E então o Seiya começou a falar comigo.

- Sere… por acaso não tiveste a recordação de ninguém durante a conversa ao jantar?

- Não amor… - Eu sabia de quem ele falava mas… - Do que havia de recordar?

- O nome Chiba não te diz nada?

Então parei e pus a minha melhor máscara para não mostrar que eu realmente sabia… mas não iria revelar-lhe a ele.

- Não. Desculpa… Havia de lembrar?

- Não amor. – Continuo a afagar-me o cabelo. – Só queria saber…

Continuámos a ver um filme até me sentir sonolenta e decidir em me ir deitar.

Era já quase meia-noite quando senti a presença do Seiya, perto do guarda-roupa a vestir-se e depois a beijar-me a testa.

E meti-me a pensar que nem mesmo com os irmãos em casa, ele desistia das suas saídas nocturnas…

___

*Darien *

Acabado o meu trabalho, pensava se continuar ali mais horas para o que pudesse aparecer ou se ia para casa depois de 48 horas sem descanso.

Agarrei-me ao trabalho de uma maneira impressionante, e nada mais me fazia viver.

Fora do hospital, não tinha uma família à minha espera… Logo nada me fazia querer sair dali, do conforto de me sentir útil a alguém.

Não que eu não quisesse casar e ter filhos, e a dias de fazer 24 anos, via que as perspectivas e objectivos de vida que tinha à 6 anos atrás haviam diminuído. E sem a Serena… nada fazia sentido.

Continuava a pensar no que a Rey me quereria dizer… Mas assim que uma paciente de 5 anos entrara naquele hospital, o trabalho tinha aumentado. Uma linda menina, chamada Diana era a razão pela qual não tinha tido um segundo para falar com a Rey. Um caso de leucemia que tinha melhorado e que voltou a piorar…

Eram crianças que considerava como filhos que nunca havia tido…

Pensei então numa menina que um ano depois da fuga de Serena, veio à Terra se revelar como minha futura filha e da Rena… Chamava-se Chibiusa e era a cópia da Serena, mas com cabelo rosa e olhos idênticos aos meus…

Então a esperança de que um dia ela voltasse era enorme… Pela criança que "iríamos ter"…

E o sonho alto foi desaparecendo…

Até à 3 dias atrás… quando a vi… continuava linda e doce. De pele suave, olhos calmos e lábios carnudos.

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada…

- Ei Dare… é hoje e acabou.

- Andrew! – Dei um pulo da cadeira ao ouvi-lo. – O que é?

- Eu e estes aqui – e apareceram os meus grandes amigos Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite e Jadeite – E ainda mais tu, vamos sair.

- Ouve Andrew… já te tinha dito que não.

- Mas hoje vais – disse Kunzite empurrando-me já pela porta. – Chega de pensares no mesmo. Vais dar em louco…

- Hoje não, esqueçam!

- Já saíste. Agora vens.

E fui de arrasto e ainda me obrigaram a ser eu a conduzir… até um bar.

Eu odiava bares… era o pior local de engate jamais inventado.

Então os 5 sentaram-se junto a mim numa mesa e logo começaram a observar umas quantas mulheres.

E logo o Zoicite, o _pior_ para o engate, levantou-se em direcção de um grupo de mulheres.

Somos todos bem diferentes, mas já amigos de uma outra vida… Literalmente.

Foi então que vi entrar um homem que era, sem dúvida, o novo médico da cidade, Seiya Kou… mas bem mais do que médico, marido da mulher que eu amava.

- O que se passa Darien? Não bebes nada?

Deixei então de olhar o homem e apercebi-me da presença do empregado a perguntar-me o que queria.

- Uma água.

- Ok, trago já os vossos pedidos.

- Estás a gozar certo? – Disse o Andrew assim que o empregado virou costas. – Água? Num bar e bebes água…

- Eu vim a conduzir Andrew. Por isso pára.

- Ok, ok…

E continuei então a olhar o marido da Serena que bebia um grande copo e olhava para todos os cantos do bar.

- Ei, estás a olhar o tipo? – Indagou-me o Jadeite. – Também já tínhamos reparado… todas as noites que vimos aqui, está cá batido sempre a beber um copo a transbordar. Só nunca o tinha visto com aquele tipo ao lado dele de cabelo cinza, mas esse tem uma miúda ao lado…

- Todas as noites…?

- Sim. – Continuou o Kunzite. – Não vimos aqui todas as noites mas temos um conhecido que vem e já comentou connosco pois este gajo já foi avisado pela polícia.

- Avisado porquê? – A curiosidade sobre o otário matava-me. Era por causa dele que nunca mais havia visto a Rena.

- Oh o gajo saí daqui sempre bêbedo e a polícia avisou-o após transtornar uma mulher no balcão. Estava com o namorado e ele não a largava.

- Mas ele anda aqui no _engate_?

Estava cada vez mais confuso…

- Sim, todos os dias sai daqui com uma mulher diferente.

E ainda mais confuso…

- Mas ele é casado. – Disse finalmente.

- E daí Darien? Desde quando há homens que não traem porque são casados? – O Andrew riu. – Como se eles se importassem se têm mulher.

Então fitei o Andrew sério que percebeu logo que algo não estava bem.

- Que se passa?

Eu estava furioso… perdi a mulher da minha vida para um homem _daqueles_?

- Andrew, meu amigo. Aquele homem não é um qualquer.

- Como assim? – Interrogou-me o Kunzite sério. – O que queres dizer com isso?

- Ele é marido da Serena…

**_______**

**Continua**

**_______**

Ora aceitam-se propostas para o que querem que aconteça xD

Dumpling irá pensar. Mas quer propostas primeiro


	10. Briga

**By** Dumpliing

**Agradecimentos:**

Eheh Leninha isso é que é ódio ao Seiya xD Bem… ainda bem que sentes isso… mas depois deste capitulo iras sentir mais =O Quero mais comentariozinhos xD Sim, há maridos q não traiem… mas há muitos que sim, já se pode dizer que pode acontecer… O que a Rey sabia… era bem alem disso, no próximo cap iras ver. Eheh..Bjuz.

Mimizinha es um amor, sempre a comentar. Este é par ti aqui no FF. Que ira acontecer? Hum… terás de ler =P Bjuz*

Eu estava furioso… perdi a mulher da minha vida para um homem _daqueles_?

- Andrew, meu amigo. Aquele homem não é um qualquer.

- Como assim? – Interrogou-me o Kunzite sério. – O que queres dizer com isso?

- Ele é marido da Serena…

**_____________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**____________**

**Capítulo 10 – Briga**

- Marido da Serena? – O Andrew olhou-me sério. – Mas a Serena casou com um idiota que está aqui todas as noites?

- Pelos vistos… - Riu Kunzite. – Mas Darien, hoje saíste finalmente. Não penses mais na mulher que não te quer… e daqui a umas semanas fazes 24 anos e há 4 anos que não estás com uma mulher… 4 anos! E ela a namorar e depois casada há 4 anos e tu não vives! VIVE!

- Eu quero viver Kunzite, mas é difícil para vocês de compreender… tudo isto vai bem além de um sentimento.

- Darien, se não aproveitas hoje aproveitas quando saíres connosco para os teus anos e aí não escapas. – O Andrew disse-me enquanto bebia o 2º copo. – Tens umas 10 mulheres no bar a olhar para ti e aí estás a olhar um homem que é um inútil, e que está a aproveitar as mulheres de uma maneira que tu não aproveitas.

- E a magoar quem não devia Andrew.

Levantei-me, ignorando o que diziam a seguir, para ir ao encontro dele, não me continha, a fúria era extrema. Mas quando cheguei ao local, também uma mulher chegou, retirando-o dali à pressa. Beijou-o e levou-o pela mão para a pista de dança. Parecia já estar habituado.

Sob o olhar atento do Andrew e do Kunzite, que ao contrário dos outros ainda não tinham ido "à conquista" para acabar os copos, sentei-me no banco onde anteriormente estava ele e, ao lado, continuava o seu amigo com cerca de 5 copos na sua frente.

- Ei, 'tá-se?

Ele estava a falar comigo não me conhecendo de lado nenhum.

- Sim… e tu?

- Ya e tal… agora 'tou numa de descanso, depois vou buscar a minha dama de hoje, foi logo ter com as amigas quando íamos sair… Mulheres… que dizer?

- Bem, é verdade. – Ri-me do comentário. – E decidiste vir a um bar?

- Népia… só vim acompanhar o meu maninho. – Disse-me apontando para o imbecil. – E tu?

Estava a achar estranho continuar a conversa mas ele estava realmente bêbedo. E se pudesse descobrir algo dele… melhor.

- Eu vim porque uns amigos me obrigaram. Todas as semanas a dar desculpas já não funciona.

- Ya… mas a noite hoje não tem lá muita miúda.

E aproveitei logo a ocasião para as minhas perguntas.

- Mas o teu amigo já conseguiu uma. – Sorri irónico.

- Claro, o meu irmão sempre foi um conquistador. – Indagou enquanto bebia o 7º copo.

- Sim, teve sorte.

- Sorte… o meu irmão? Se a mulher não lhe dá prazer claro que tem de tentar a sorte.

Cheguei então ao ponto que queria, mais rápido do que pensara. _Não lhe dava prazer?_

- Há mulheres assim, mas porque não tenta ele melhorar o casamento?

- Bem tu olhas a mulher dele e só dá vontade de lhe saltar em cima sabes mas o meu mano diz que ela não faz o que ele lhe pede, então… ya há sempre alternativas meu amigo. Epá eu é que não me casava.

O que ele pedia… o que ele queria. E aí vi que as possibilidades para mim podiam subir, afinal… ela podia descobrir que ele a traia…

- Claro… mas trair não é solução.

Então vi-o a chegar e a pedir ao balcão, e falou para o rapaz.

- Ei vou lá fora fumar um cigarrito, vens?

- Népia mano,'tou deserto de bazar. Depois vamos?

- Não sem antes eu pedir o número da gaja, pode fazer falta. – Um homem a falar assim não era homem… era uma besta. Besta casado com a mais bela mulher do Universo.

Aproveitei a ocasião para o seguir até à rua, iria ter uma conversa com ele. Magoava a melhor mulher, a mais maravilhosa, e ainda brincava com o fogo, sem vergonha, mostrava que tinha outras em frente a todos.

- Onde vais? – Senti uma mão no meu ombro. – Volta para ali e está quieto, só vais armar confusão.

Era Andrew, que me tentava impedir de segui-lo.

- Não, ele é que armou, desde que eu quero saber o que se passou em Inglaterra. Ele disse que ela tinha ido embora, então como casaram?

- Pergunta-lhe a ela então Darien, não a ele!

- DEIXA-ME ANDREW! Sou adulto, sei o que faço. E este gajo é um idiota.

Segui-o até uma mesa num parque perto do bar, e mal ele acendeu o cigarro comecei a conversa.

- Se tens a Serena porque te metes com outras em frente a toda a gente?

- Quem é ele… O grande Chiba.

- Responde-me idiota. – Estava de certo vermelho de raiva.

- Estás a chamar idiota a quem?

E começou a chegar perto de mim e a olhar me desafiador. O Andrew afastou-me dele.

- Vamos embora Darien, chega!

- És mesmo um filho da mãe. – Comecei a largar a mão do Andrew.

E ouvi-o rir alto em tom de gozo.

- Porquê? Porque posso estar dentro da Serena e tu não? TEMOS PENA meu amigo.

E aí começou a briga, ele tratava-a como um ser inútil, algo que ela não era.

Caí depois de um pontapé dele e, quando ele começou a rir, levantei-me deitando-o ao chão.

Continuámos até chegar o Kunzite, Zoicite e o Jadeite puxados pelo Andrew, separaram-nos.

Mas para mim não tinha ainda acabado.

- Filho da mãe! Atreve-te a falar dela assim de novo.

- Eu falo como quero! – Ele saía como se estivesse calmo dos braços do Jadeite e o Andrew. – Ela é minha mulher e é isso que te enfurece otário.

Fomos então afastados um do outro enquanto ele gritava "Soltem-me". Tentei acalmar-me, enquanto o Andrew falava comigo coisas que eu não ouvia.

- Chega Andrew. Eu sei o que faço!

- Parece que não sabes. Não estás a ser racional. São os dois médicos ainda por cima! Foste idiota.

- Ele trai-a!

- E que tens tu a ver com isso? – Ele já berrava. – Ela saiu da tua vida, eles são um casal e isso não tem nada a ver contigo!

Eles eram realmente um casal, e ela tinha decidido o que fazer há quatro anos atrás. Mas seria ela feliz? Com um homem que dizia que não era satisfeito por ela. Mas ele não se poderia, de todo, ficar a rir…

____

*Serena*

Eram já quatro da manhã quando me levantei para beber água, quando ia sair do quarto, vi o Yaten com a Mina a irem para o seu quarto.

- Boa Noite cunhadinha. – Riu ele, algo envergonhado e um pouco bêbedo.

- Boa Noite.

- Ei Serena. – Ouvi a Mina chamar-me quando me ia voltar. – Não te lembras de mim?

- Desculpa, era suposto lembrar?

- Esquece, desculpa…

Sorri para ela, se ela era minha amiga antes de eu partir, não me lembrava…

- Vamos Minako. – Disse o Yaten, e entraram então no quarto.

Lembrei-me daquela carta que o Seiya havia lido… e lembrei-me que o nome que estava lá era idêntico… mas… era Mina?

Bebi a água e fui-me deitar novamente. Sem sinal de vida do Seiya…

Olhei o relógio, sem conseguir dormir, eram 4.40 e ouvi a porta do quarto abrir.

Ele chegou perto de mim, com o cheiro a álcool de sempre, beijou-me.

Abri os olhos.

- Oh… Seiya…

- Acordei-te amor? Desculpa… - disse-me calmo. – Fui com o Yaten beber um copo.

Mas o Yaten tinha chegado mais cedo…

- Ok. Mas não, não acordaste. – Olhei-o então melhor e vi o olho dele marcado e o lábio inferior cortado e inchado. – O que se passou amor? – Sentei-me na cama, olhando-o ajoelhado perto de mim.

- Nada Serena. – Levantou-se e começou a despir-se. Notei então as costas com cortes sangrando.

- Amor… - toquei nas suas costas. – Posso pelo menos fazer-te um curativo?

- NÃO SERENA! Já te disse que não se passou nada e não quero nada.

Olhei-o com medo, mas estava preocupada… Virou-se para mim e notou que eu continuava a olhar para ele.

- Para onde estás a olhar?

- Desculpa… - Sentei-me então na cama tentando afastar o medo que se apoderava de mim.

Vi-o deitar-se e a começar a obrigar a deitar-me ao seu lado, deitei-me então e ele começou a tocar-me no peito. E a seguir a beijar-me intensamente.

Tinha a respiração acelerada, o seu beijo era nojento pelo seu sabor a álcool…Despia-me e ia-se despindo também.

Quando começou, coloquei as pernas na sua cintura e as minhas mãos nas suas costas.

Foi quando fez uma cara de dor, tinha pousado de certeza a mão num dos cortes sem me aperceber.

Parou e levantou-se, correu para a casa de banho, tinha ido molhar o corte, voltou com os boxers postos e pegou-me com força no pulso.

- Magoaste-me sua cabra!

- Desculpa… a sério Seiya, foi sem intenção. – Começou então a dar-me um estalo. – Por favor… não fiz por mal… eu até te disse que te fazia um curativo.

- Tinhas mais cuidado. – A bebida tinha-lhe subido à cabeça mais do que nunca, eu tremia de medo. – Levanta-te.

Levantei-me receosa do que podia acontecer, ele pegou num lenço e atou-me a boca impedindo-me de gritar.

- Isto é para que estejas calada e me oiças. – Pegou em mim e atirou-me contra a parede. Caí no chão com dores e ele logo me levantou e encostou-me contra a parede. – Então soube que disseste ao Taiki que não sabias se estavas pronta para um bebé, mas a mim dizes-me que sim. Como é Serena? DIZ-ME!

Chorei imenso de dores… lembrei-me de ter dito isso ao Taiki, que deve ter contado sem maldade ao Yaten e o Seiya levou logo a mal… Apenas o tinha dito pela situação em que me encontrava, das noites do Seiya… e disto…

Libertou-me do lenço para eu lhe responder.

- Seiya… não disse por mal… desculpa.

- Nunca dizes nada por mal não é? – Pegou-me no queixo com força para o olhar. – És uma cabra mesmo… só queria que dissesses a verdade!

Empurrou-me de novo, deixando-me deitada no chão… ia-me a levantar quando comecei a sentir o Seiya a bater-me com o cinto nas costas. Gritei de dor e colocou-me novamente o lenço na boca, quase não conseguia respirar…

Continuou… doía imenso, mas a dor interior era maior… parecia insatisfeito com a minha dor, por isso ainda me dava pontapés.

Parou um pouco para beber o copo de uísque que ali tinha.

Tentei-me então levantar, dirigi-me à porta, depois ao corrimão das escadas, tentando sair dali, mas as dores eram maiores, tirei o lenço da boca que já quase não me deixava respirar.

Senti-o atrás de mim…

- Onde julgas que vais?

_____

*Darien*

- Darien, vai à sala 201.

Dirigia-me à sala a correr, tinha um mau pressentimento… uma dor no peito.

Até que cheguei perto da sala e um homem alto de cabelo castanho, dirigia-se a mim, preocupado.

- Dr., ela caiu, encontrei-a caída perto das escadas de manhã e eu queria levá-la ao hospital onde o meu irmão, marido dela trabalha, preciso de saber porque não tenho maneira de o contactar.

- Vá ao balcão de informação e lá eles dizem-lhe. Eu vou fazer o que puder.

Cheguei à sala onde se encontrava a mulher… e ali estava ela… sem reacção, como nunca a havia visto. Não evitei que lágrimas caíssem ao vê-la assim.

**_______**

**Continua**

**_______**

Obrigadissima pelas vossas opiniões meus amores…

Se quiserem dizer algo deste e dar opinião pro q vira… eheh gostaria =D

Beijinhos*


	11. Mais que um Sentimento

**By **Dumpliing,

____

**Notas Iniciais:**

Agradeço os comentários mas desta vez tenho algo em especial a dizer.

Todo este capítulo foi possível pela sinceridade da minha querida **Sweet**, pois me perdi um pouco e ela disse tudo o que achava. E isso vale um Mundo para mim. E este cap está enorme graças a ela!

Obrigada amorinha querida. Beijo*

Cheguei à sala onde se encontrava a mulher… e ali estava ela… sem reacção, como nunca a havia visto. Não evitei que lágrimas caíssem ao vê-la assim.

**_____________**

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**____________**

**Capítulo 11 – Mais que um sentimento.**

*Darien*

Somos apenas um pouco de vento nesta grande tempestade.

E nela nos enrolamos aos poucos, assombrados pela escuridão, pelo medo…

E do medo seguimos em frente, sem nos importar com acontecimentos, apenas com o futuro que muitas vezes chega mais cedo do que o esperado.

Deitada, sem jeito, sem toque no olhar profundo do azul céu v.

Guerreei contra as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair e acabei por não conseguir contê-las mais.

Sem dúvida… eu podia deixá-la ficar com aquele homem, sim. E tentava aceitar isso todos os dias desde a última vez que passei os braços nos seus ombros, num caloroso e profundo abraço. Tentava aceitar… tentava esquecer.

Mas ao analisar tudo percebi que não se tratava de apenas uma queda - que lhe causara um traumatismo craniano, lesões cervicais e algumas lesões localizadas nas pernas, algumas nódoas negras, uma mais visível na coxa e um outro corte superficial na face – estes não fariam ferimentos tão profundos que se podiam perceber como marcas de cinto ou mesmo do lábio cortado e o olho negro. Tudo denunciava algo que eu jamais imaginava.

Afinal, de um médico de renome, casado com a mulher mais maravilhosa do Universo, com tudo o que tem e pode ter para ser feliz, é apenas um animal asqueroso. Para além da bebida o fazer trair a Serena, ainda descarregava nela raiva sem sentido. E tudo isto me fazia pensar…

Era frágil nas mãos adormecidas pelo seu corpo, que mesmo dormindo tremiam. Pensei ser de medo. Uma sailor que nada temia anteriormente… que lutava com todas as armas possíveis e sempre com o coração ao alto das emoções. Julguei-me então inútil… por ter acreditado num homem que não conhecia ao dizer-me que ela havia ido embora e que não queria saber de mim, aquando se lembrara. E esse é um erro humano. Só por ser médico, ter um diploma nas mãos e acabado um curso superior, não quer dizer que seja honesto. Erro humano…sim. Estamos habituados a julgar os outros pelas habilitações académicas e não as humanas. Se um médico mente… E eu creditei nele confiança pelo emprego igual ao meu, ou que eu na altura estava nos términos. Mas lá ensinam-nos também a ser humanos, a ele não, pelos vistos.

No dia em que a olhei pensei que era com ela que iria passar o resto da minha vida. Vida essa que lhe cedia sem pensar duas vezes.

Olhei as suas costas, que estavam em pior estado, e depois observei cada parte do seu corpo.

A mulher que jurei amar para sempre, encontro-a no pior estado possível, que um homem possa provocar a uma mulher indefesa.

Perdeu as forças que tinha e a alegria de viver no olhar que eu não via, debaixo das pálpebras que eu olhava a cada segundo para ver se finalmente revelavam o que eu queria… o brilho da alegria de viver que mais ninguém possuía senão ela… Impressionante que, mesmo depois de tudo o que houvera na vida dela, ela andava para a frente sem ligar ao que diziam. Despistada, preguiçosa, comilona e sem falsos sorrisos, era a Serena que eu conhecia. Mas que não me parecia depois de anos.

Depois de todo o "para sempre" nas suas palavras, pensei sempre o que viria a seguir. Imaginei logo dar-lhe o melhor, casar com ela, ter filhos com ela. E no final… só veio a solidão e a falta da mulher que me preenchia por completo.

Fiquei ali horas a contemplá-la e quando acordei foi por um toque de uma mão no meu ombro.

- Darien. – Abri os olhos lentamente. – Acorda… rápido!

Mandei um pulo depois do seu grito.

- Sim Andrew… que foi agora?

- Darien… estás lixado. – Parecia-me nervoso enquanto coçava freneticamente o pescoço.

- Mas porquê?

- Está ali o marido da Serena… nada feliz. Eu disse ter sido eu a cuidar dela porque ele disse que se sonhava que tinha sido o filho da… tu sabes, a tratá-la que o ia matar… E tu sabes a quem ele se refere!

- Andrew… - Sorri com desafio, era o que esperava mesmo, a sua chegada. – Fui eu que tratei dela, e eu não tenho medo dele. Manda-o entrar.

- Darien, tu sabes que…

Mas nem terminou o que ia dizer. O Seiya entrou disparado na sala, com a face vermelha, acompanhado pelo que percebi que o homem que a havia trazido, era outro seu irmão.

Fingia em frente ao irmão e ao Andrew ser simpático mas o seu ar era arrogante.

- Ora, obrigado por cuidar da minha esposa Dr. Chiba, mas já tratei de tudo para a transferir eu mesmo para o hospital onde trabalho.

- Tem então os papéis da transferência presumo…? – Perguntei enquanto ele sorria sarcasticamente.

- Dr. Chiba, somos colegas não precisamos de burocracias.

Sorri como ele antes havia sorrido e continuei.

- Então mas foi o Dr. Kou que disse ter tudo tratado… não posso fazer nada sem o saber.

Tirou então o sorriso da cara, o irmão dele falava ao telemóvel, não ouvia a conversa, no entanto o Seiya pediu-lhe para se retirar a fim de conversar comigo sobre a mulher, o que ele fez de imediato, seguido por Andrew.

Arrogantemente, tal como ele, comecei a desafiá-lo.

- Já agora, se tem de enviar os papéis da transferência aconselho-o a enviar também um certificado em como pode bater violentamente na sua mulher.

Sorriu também em desafio, sentando-se na ponta da secretária do quarto, pegou num pisa-papéis, começou a balançá-lo de uma mão para a outra. Parou um pouco, continuando a olhar o objecto como se fosse um troféu e falou.

- Sabe Chiba… eu realmente odeio que interfiram na minha vida pessoal – sorriu de lado – desde que me lembro que sou assim… acha normal? Quando era mais novo, usava um _tratamento especial_ com quem se metia comigo – olhou de novo para o pisa-papéis – por acaso não quer experimentar, quer?

Limitei-me a olhá-lo sério, estava no meu local de trabalho e bem mais do que isso, pensei que ele depois se vingaria na Serena.

Arrepiei-me só com a sua voz, parecendo sério e ao mesmo tempo despreocupado com o que dizia.

- O seu problema – continuou – é que enquanto só a pode comer com os olhos… eu posso com tudo, noites e dias com ela, e é disso que se rói de inveja.

Continuei no silêncio, sem querer colocar tudo em risco, e pouco depois ele pousou o pisa-papéis e moveu-se para perto da cama.

- Depois envio os papéis então. – Aproximou-se mais da cama de Serena e começou a retirá-la dali. – Envio por alguém do pessoal, não se preocupe Dr., gosto de deixar tudo esclarecido.

Então pegou nela ao colo enquanto eu apenas podia olhar. Aquele era marido dela, que se fizesse algo, podia ser pior para ela… e sentia-me novamente inútil.

Mas não era cobardia, era simplesmente o sentimento de revolta a apoderar-se de mim. Não queria colocar em risco a Serena… ela não merecia passar por tudo de novo.

À medida que se retirava, o meu coração batia mais forte. Deixava-a nas mãos do lobo. Sentei-me no cadeirão enquanto olhava a porta por onde ele a acabara de levar.

- Darien… Darien. – Andrew entrou de novo, acordando-me dos meus pensamentos. Olhei-o então. – Tens de ir para casa, ainda não paraste um segundo, e tiveste sempre de volta da Serena desde que ela chegou. Como sabes, não nasci ontem.

- Ele bate-lhe. – Disse por fim. Precisava de falar com alguém.

- O quê Darien?

- Ela tem marcas de cinto por todo o corpo bem como o lábio rebentado e o olho negro. – Levantei-me então da cadeira, deparando-o. – Não reparaste sequer?

- Não Darien. E tu sabes como é a Serena, podes estar a exagerar por uma marca simples que tenhas visto.

- Achas que sou idiota Andrew?

- Não Darien, és só o melhor doutor do Japão que se está a deixar levar pelas emoções. Esquece-a de uma vez!

Olhei-o, depois de parecer não crer em mim, e virei-lhe costas. Despindo a bata, fui para casa pensar no que realmente poderia fazer.

___

*Serena*

Lembrei-me de o ver, antes de acordar novamente em casa.

Estava perto de mim, falando com Seiya que parecia picá-lo, mas fingi dormir. Seria melhor assim… ficar no silêncio antes que pudesse ser pior em frente a todos do hospital. E ele tinha acabado de falar de mim como se eu fosse um objecto sexual… Mas não estaria o Darien também a provocá-lo com toda a raiva do passado?

Sentei-me lentamente na cama, aconchegando-me na almofada com dores enormes. A cabeça doía, sentia as costas a estalar e os cortes que elas tinham… do que tinha acontecido.

Continuava a tentar entender porque continuaria eu com ele. Porque não tinha dinheiro nem emprego? Porque antes de ele aparecer eu não tinha ninguém? Ou… porque ele me havia dito que se eu o deixasse, ele viria atrás de mim?

Ouvi a torneira na casa de banho deixar de correr, olhando para a porta, vi-o sair com a toalha enrolada na cintura e olhou-me, sorrindo.

- Amor… acordaste – chegou então mais perto de mim e beijou-me. – Como te sentes?

- Um pouco zonza. – Forcei um sorriso. - Mas estou bem, obrigada por teres cuidado de mim.

- Tonta, achas mesmo que precisas de agradecer isso? Eu tomei conta de ti aqui em casa, achei o melhor. Tens fome?

- Tenho, mas deixa que já vou fazer qualquer coisa. – Fingi novamente um sorriso, tentando levantar-me da cama, cai de imediato, sentindo as pernas fracas. – Eu estou bem…

Veio logo em meu auxílio, beijando-me a face ternamente.

- Eu disse… - Colocou-me de novo na cama. – Eu venho já, vou buscar alguma coisa para comeres, também estás fraca…

Ao voltar, trazia um tabuleiro cheio e ainda com uma rosa vermelha. Sorri pois parecia que nada se tinha passado na noite anterior… ele era assim, num momento era horrível, noutro era a pessoa mais amorosa do mundo. E isso fazia-me sentir confusa em relação a ele.

O meu estômago parecia aos poucos ficar cheio, da tanta fome que eu tinha.

Sentia, no entanto, o coração vazio. Ele sempre balançava por causa de atitudes do Seiya de "Amo-te" e "Deixa-me em paz".

Olhava-me a cada instante, observando-me a comer. Quando parei, tirou-me o tabuleiro após perguntar-me se tinha gostado.

Vi-o descer as escadas e tentei arranjar a coragem que necessitava para lhe fazer uma pergunta, depois de muito tempo a pensar se havia ou não de fazê-la. Mergulhei a cabeça na almofada e esperei ouvir os passos dele pela escada depois de o ouvir despedir-se dos irmãos, seria a sua última noite ali.

Deitou-se ao meu lado sorrindo para mim, com um livro na mão direita, a sua mão esquerda afagava-me os cabelos. Vi-o muito concentrado, mas não podia resistir mais, e tive de o interromper.

- Seiya. – Movia-me até me sentir cómoda na almofada. – Preciso de falar algo contigo…

- Sim amor, diz.

- Eu queria-te perguntar… se achas, bem, eu pelo menos queria…

- Escusas de estar tão nervosa. Fala de uma vez.

- Bem… Como sabes, em Cambridge, antes de casarmos fiz aquele curso… lembras?

- Sim amor. Queres continuá-lo é isso?

- Bem… - Continuava nervosa, gaguejava um pouco. – Sabes que eu adoro crianças… e eu adorava aplicar o meu curso num Jardim Escola e, depois de tudo se visse que gostava, queria continuar e ir tirar Educação Infantil… mas claro, se não me permitires… tudo bem…

- Sentes falta de dinheiro? – Olhou-me um pouco sério. – Sabes que nunca nos faltou nada, se é por isso não precisas.

- Não Seiya. – Baixei o tom de voz. – Só que me queria sentir ocupada, estou sempre aqui em casa…

- Então tudo bem. Recupera e depois vemos isso.

Tirei-me da posição de deitada para sentada como ele demasiado rápido, o que me fez sentir uma dor intensa

- A sério? - Sorri, abraçando-o. – Obrigada amor.

- Mas Sere, tem umas condições… - Fechou o livro, retirou os óculos de descanso e colocou-me a mão na face, acariciando-a. – Assim que saíres, vens logo para casa. Não quero que nada de mau te aconteça.

- Claro Seiya. Obrigada, Obrigada, Obrigada! – Abracei-o, enchendo-lhe a face de beijos.

Afinal, estas mudanças de atitude eram mesmo assim, só tinha de as aceitar de cabeça firme, todo o casal tem dias melhores que outros. E o meu casamento assim o era também, com altos e baixos.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, despedimo-nos do Yaten e do Taiki que regressavam a Inglaterra.

Esperei então que, talvez, assim que os irmãos partissem, ele mudasse de atitude novamente… Mas isso não aconteceu.

Acompanhou a minha recuperação sempre bem junto a mim, com o maior dos cuidados e dos mimos que podia dar-me enquanto não trabalhava.

Tudo isso me fazia esquecer que anteriormente ele me havia tratado tão mal… e o medo de que isso pudesse voltar foi menor que o amor que ele me fornecia.

__

E os dias foram passando, e assim que recuperei, comecei a minha busca de emprego. Seiya sempre me acompanhava mas, num dia não pode, mas me encorajou a ir na mesma.

Assim fui, pelas ruas de Tóquio sozinha, procurando primeiro um café onde pudesse tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Ao entrar num, pareceu-me haver 4 raparigas a olhar para mim numa mesa de um canto, mas ignorei.

Fiz o meu pedido, sentei-me longe e de costas daquelas 4, e ao sair, dei um encontrão em alguém.

- Me desculpe por favor… não estava a… - Aqueles olhos… - …ver.

Era Darien Chiba de novo, que se ria sem eu entender, parecia-me estar a gozar comigo o que me deixou chateada. Apanhei a mala e pedi-lhe desculpa novamente mas ele continuava a rir.

- Desculpa… porque ris tanto? Estás a gozar comigo?

- Claro que não Rena… - Ajeitou-me o cabelo para trás da orelha. – Só me estou a lembrar… os anos passam e tu não mudaste nem um pouco.

Senti-me confusa e o meu coração batia mais forte junto a ele. Coloquei a mão no coração, sentindo que ele me via.

- Vou dar amanhã uma festa de aniversário, achas que o teu marido te deixaria vir se dissesses ser de uma amiga?

- Ah… Obrigada… e parabéns… Mas não… nem amigas tenho cá, não posso inventar desculpas. – Baixei a cabeça em tom melancólico, seria agradável ver conhecidos dele que, provavelmente, seriam meus também… do passado.

- Bem… tudo bem. – Sorriu e aproximou-se, senti o meu coração apertar. Beijou-me e senti o coração ainda mais apertado. Levando os dedos aos lábios, não sabia que sentimento era este.

Então ele sorriu ainda mais que anteriormente e, parecendo adivinhar os meus pensamentos, disse:

- É mais do que um sentimento Rena. – E entrou no café, deixando-me confusa. Parada na rua.

Lembrei-me então do compromisso comigo mesma em partir em busca de emprego e assim continuei.

___

Cheguei a casa às 8 da noite, depois de ir a 2 jardins-de-infância que tinha apenas conseguido alcançar. Tentei outros 3, mas eram 6 da tarde e, estranhamente, já tinham fechado.

Entrei no quarto e o Seiya estava a vestir-se, de cabelo solto e molhado, beijei-lhe o pescoço por trás.

- Chegaste um pouco tarde.

- Bem, desculpa, mas como fui de transportes públicos… ia apanhar um mais cedo e acabei por me atrasar e…

- Calma Serena. – Virou-se sorrindo, beijando-me a testa. – Eu acredito em ti, não precisas de te atrapalhar a explicar…

- Sim mas sinto-me nessa obrigação… Seiya… - Peguei-lhe a mão e ele olhou bem nos meus olhos. – Ainda vais trabalhar?

- Vou amor, tenho de ir ter com o director do hospital, penso que me quer mudar de unidade. É uma boa novidade, não achas?

- Claro amor… boa sorte então. – Beijei-o e fui para perto da cama, começando a despir-me. Senti as suas mãos frias na minha cintura. – Seiya, tens as mãos a gelar.

- Sabes o que dizem. – Voltou-me rápido para ele e sorriu. – Mãos frias coração quente… bem quente, junto a ti.

E começou a retirar-me a roupa e a deitar-me carinhosamente na cama, beijando-me o corpo, sentia a sua respiração acelerada no meu pescoço… Entregando-me por inteira a ele.

___

*Darien*

Sentia-me na angústia de não saber o que fazer. Só pensava nela… naqueles lábios de novo. Despi a bata e despedi-me de todo o pessoal do hospital como todos os dias fazia, mas com um "amanhã tenha um dia feliz" por parte deles… Era 2 de Agosto, véspera de um dia que, supostamente, havia de ser um dia feliz… mas não era verdadeiramente.

24 Anos… só os sentia com o peso de não ter realizado sonho nenhum.

Todos desapareciam ao longo do tempo. Caminhava ao longo do corredor da saída e senti duas mãos pegarem-me nos pés e outras duas nas mãos.

Não me surpreendi. Eram os bons amigos que eu tinha mas que não conseguiam, de todo, guardar um segredo. Então soube logo os planos de me levarem num "rapto" para um bar de _strip_ que em nada eu apreciava.

- Isto é um assalto Dr. Chiba! Esteja caladinho e pare de rir!

- Se realmente fosse um assalto – ri, desatando as mãos – os ladrões saberiam fazer nós de jeito, digo eu… não sei.

- Opá. – O Kunzite falava alto enquanto conduzia. – Quem foi o otário que lhe contou?

Logo as outras 4 vozes diziam "eu não!" e, não querendo ser um desmancha-prazeres, como sempre, continuei mesmo a rir, de olhos vendados.

- Vá, atem lá as mãos de novo então.

Chegados ao local, pegaram-me novamente e depois deitaram-me num sofá e tiraram-me a venda.

- Planos para hoje Darien: primeiro vamos ver estas belas mulheres dançar, ao mesmo tempo vamos bebendo uns copinhos e depois…

- OLÁ! – Fomos interrompidos pela voz de uma mulher que, ao olhá-la, logo me assustei com a maquilhagem exagerada e a roupa diminuída. – O que vão desejar?

Logo após fazermos os nossos pedidos, duas mulheres dirigiram-se à nossa mesa começando a dançar bem em cima de nós.

Uma delas, deitou-se em cima de mim, continuando com gestos de dança enquanto eles se riam e aplaudiam. Para mim não tinha nada de interesse. Eu apenas olhava para uma mulher desde que a conhecera. Tentei apaixonar-me, mas nunca consegui, parecia um feitiço.

Enquanto a mulher dançava sussurrava ao meu ouvido se eu não estava interessado e eu simplesmente não respondia. Apesar de não ter respondido, ela continuava. E aos poucos desistiu, virando-se para Andrew.

A noite continuava e de repente começaram-me a dar os parabéns ao que eu agradecia e sorria. Era já meia-noite e eu nem me tinha apercebido.

Depois de um pouco de festejo, levantei-me para ir à casa de banho e, ao voltar a sentar-me, os olhos dos meus 5 amigos pareciam não se aperceber da minha presença, apenas olhavam numa direcção que eu não conseguia entender.

- O que se passa? – O Andrew acordou após a minha pergunta.

- Ah… nada Darien… nada. Vamos lá, ainda não bebeste nada, temos de pedir mais.

- Há gajos com sorte… - ouvi um homem comentar ao passar, olhando na mesma direcção que os outros 4.

Tentei perceber então.

Ao olhar surpreendi-me das figuras… e da pessoa em questão. Todos o olhavam e comentavam entre si. Levantei-me pronto para tomar uma atitude, mas o Andrew impediu-me.

- Ele já tem idade para saber o que faz.

- Mas não tem para saber o que está a fazer à Serena! – Era o Seiya, aquela besta de novo, que sorria e tocava uma dançarina que não desgrudava dele.

Depois de um pouco de tempo, já estava mais calmo, vi-o levantar-se cambaleando, apoiando-se na mulher, sussurrando-lhe algo ao ouvido.

Estava então decidido a segui-los. Pedindo licença ao Andrew para se desviar, peguei as chaves do carro onde me tinham trazido e logo todos reclamaram.

- Onde julgas que vais Darien?!

- Nem tentes impedir-me Andrew! – E continuei a segui-lo atravessando a porta com fúria, vendo-o andar apoiado naquela mulher, enquanto o Andrew me seguia.

- Darien, anda para dentro já!

- Não mãezinha. – Entrei no carro, ligando-o e olhando o carro onde a mulher tinha entrado com ele. – Divirtam-se vocês.

Continuei a segui-los e pararam mesmo em frente a casa do Seiya, bêbedo, não devia estar consciente que a mulher dele estava em casa. Parei o carro mesmo na sua frente e saí.

Pouco tempo depois, vi a mulher voltar e partir batendo com os sapatos fortemente no chão.

Comecei a ouvir gritos dentro da casa e queria agir, mas vi gente ainda na varanda das suas casas.

Uma mulher de certa idade aproximou-se de nós.

- O senhor é novo aqui na rua? Bem… não se admire com isto, vá-se habituando e não ligue… é assim todos os dias. Pobre moça… tão educada e simpática e foi casar com um homem assim.

- E vocês não chamam sequer a polícia?! Isto é demais! – Senti-me nervoso, sabia que o portão estava aberto pois aquela mulher havia acabado de sair, decidi que havia de entrar.

- Nós já o fizemos umas três vezes, porque há dias que nem se pode dormir, mas quando eles chegam… não entendo, ele deve-lhes dar a volta pelo facto de ser médico e eles vão-se embora de novo. Depois continuam na mesma. – Não respondi à senhora e continuei a olhar para aquela casa, a senhora despediu-se e fiz o mesmo.

Ouvia os gritos mais intensos dentro de casa, e decidi avançar.

Bem mais perto escutava os gritos e gemidos de dor da Serena, que quase não se podiam perceber pela voz austera de Seiya.

Abrindo-a de novo, agitou-a pelos ombros e viu-me ali perto a aproximar deles, e gritou:

- QUERES ESTA CABRA? É TODA TUA! – Empurrou-a para cima de mim, deixando-a nos meus braços. – É A TUA PROSTITUTA, ISSO É O QUE ELA É REALMENTE!

Entrou dentro de casa, não fechando a porta, eu pegava nela que se agarrava à minha camisa a tremer.

- NÃO É O QUE QUERES? – Atirou lingerie dela pelo jardim relvado. – É DISSO QUE ELA GOSTA, PORQUE DE RESTO É UMA INÚTIL!

Estava bêbedo e perdido nas palavras, sem noção do que realmente tinha feito. Fechou a porta com toda a raiva que parecia ter, ou que a bebida o fazia sentir.

Sentando-a na minha perna, sangrava da cabeça e quase não abria os olhos manchados de lágrimas e ainda inchados.

- Eu vou-te levar daqui Serena.

- O quê? Da-Darien… eu não posso… - gaguejava à medida que tentava falar. - por favor, vai embora…

- Eu não te posso deixar aqui neste estado. Não digas nada… estás muito fraca.

A tremer de frio, desviei-lhe o cabelo da testa, que tapava uma enorme ferida de onde escorria sangue.

Peguei-a de novo ao colo.

- Nã-não Dare…

E desmaiou nos meus braços. E eu Continuei ali, a segurá-la pelos quadris, fazendo-a encostar a sua cabeça no meu ombro, e mesmo ela desmaiada, tentei mostrar que sempre estaria ali.

**Continua.**


	12. Longe do Mundo

**By **Dumpliing**,**

**Notas da iniciais:**

Gomen ne gente… mesmo!

Pensei que demorasse menos em tempo de férias, mas as férias trazem mais preguiça, logo… mas tenho arranjado fontes de inspiração. Além de ver Itazura na Kiss (anime que recomendo vivamente), tenho andado a ver Special A (que também recomendo) … mas… mais do que isto, vi 1 Litro de Lágrimas. Que é LINDO! Fez me chorar muito, na verdade, mas pelos sentimentos que transmite, faz-nos dar mais valor à vida realmente. A música que fui ouvindo enquanto escrevia, é desse Dorama chama-se "**Only Human", de K**. Se quiserem, coloquem no youtube e oiçam ^^

De novo, desculpem, e espero que gostem do capítulo. Não variei muito, o dia é o mesmo em todo este capítulo, mas foi nele que tentei mostrar tudo o que as duas personagens centrais sentem.

Aqui vão as respostas às reviews relativas ao capítulo anterior:

**Agradecimentos:**

Este capítulo é inteiramente para a **Janinha**, uma amiga muito querida, que me reveu o capítulo e me tem apoiado muito na escrita.

E para a minha querida **Sweet**, que penso estar numa fase difícil, só desejo tudo de bom e 1001 beijinhos no coração e muita cociguinha na barriga ^^

Ainda mais para a **Beca**, que é sempre um doce.

Relativo às reviews – que foram só duas … enfim, só tenho a dizer que realmente desanima quem escreve.

Obrigada mesmo **Selene**, ainda para mais sabendo que toco num ponto sensível, o que nunca pensei fazer… e só tenho a dizer que espero que tudo na vida continue seguindo da melhor maneira. Beijinhos.

**Silêncio do Olhar**

**Capítulo 12 – **Longe do Mundo

***Darien***

Ao longo da vida tentamos aprender vários porquês. E nem sempre conseguimos… Chega um certo dia na nossa vida que temos de aprender tudo de uma vez, interiorizar o mundo, a realidade e o além da realidade que pretendíamos ver.

E esta realidade, sobre ela então… eu nunca pretendi ver, nunca quis pensar. Deitei-a sob a cama, tentei estancar o sangue que jorrava da sua cabeça. Carreguei-a, removendo-lhe a roupa manchada, observando o seu corpo, também ele cheio de manchas negras mais sombrias que uma tempestade aos meus olhos, as marcas de cinto revelavam-se mais profundas e muitas mais recentes, vestindo-lhe então uma camisa tapando tudo mais importante que a timidez que poderia sentir. Deitando-a, os cabelos soltos espalhados pela almofada, faziam parecer a cama completa, lembrando o passado que queria voltar.

E durante toda a noite observei-a, vendo as transições das luzes da rua sobre si.

Chegada a manhã, o sol fazia os seus cabelos dourados resplandecer. Abria os olhos com dificuldade pela luz, revelando os mais belos olhos topázios.

- Porque estou eu aqui? – Perguntou com voz de sono. – Porque estou eu contigo?

Sorri de leve, acariciando-lhe o rosto marcado.

- Eu trouxe-te para minha casa… precisavas de tratamentos.

Num lapso levantou-se, ainda cambaleando, procurando a sua roupa até se virar para mim. Quando ia falar, impedi-a da pergunta que eu sabia que viria.

- Meti a tua roupa para lavar, estava manchada de sangue. E, claro, não te ia deitar daquele jeito.

- E agora? Eu preciso de ir… tenho de ir. – Dizia com a mão sobre a testa em tom de preocupação. – Ele…

- Ei. – Permiti-me a impedi-la de falar novamente. – Depois de tudo… achas que te deixo voltar assim?

- Eu tenho de voltar! – Gritou de repente. – Tu não sabes de nada…

- Não sei do quê? Que ele te espanca dessa maneira? Que nem homem sabe ser? Rena… por favor.

Caminhava no quarto enquanto eu falava e, de repente, parou.

Voltou-se de novo para mim, ajeitando o cabelo que teimava em ir para os seus olhos, parecendo só ali, no momento perceber do penso na testa. Andou em passos suaves de novo para a cama e sentou-se, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e as mãos segurando a sua face, sob os olhos.

- Tu não entendes… nem conseguirás entender nunca. – Disse com a voz abafada pelas mãos.

- E o que não entendo eu, se é que me podes dizer?

Levantou de novo a cabeça, voltou-a carregando os seus olhos sobre os meus, encharcados em lágrimas e de uma sensação no olhar que eu não conseguia entender… parecia apagada, fechada em copas, sem querer mesmo desvendar aquele _"tu não entendes…"._ Pôs-se em pé mais uma vez, virada de costas.

- Leva-me a casa, por favor.

E aquele _"por favor"_ soou ao maior pedido que alguma vez me havia feito. Mesmo na época em que _lutávamos_ juntos e, mais do que isso, a época em que _estávamos_ juntos. Mas eu entendia…ela mal me lembrava. Enquanto eu a recordava na mais doce memória, a menina desajeitada, preguiçosa, divertida, doce… e agora ali, eu via, nada mais senão uma mulher.

Colocou as roupas, que ainda não estavam enxutas, parecendo-me vê-la tremer de frio. Coxa, dirigia-se à porta da entrada meio perdida pelo lugar desconhecido. Cheguei perto dela e olhei a profundamente. Lembrava aquele olhar com tristeza, o mesmo daquele dia no aeroporto. E os meus pareciam ter nada mais senão ódio… Odiava-a com cada parte de mim, por pensar que ela me havia traído. O seu olhar era transparente… Parecia que de repente não conseguia mais ler o seu olhar.

E eu nunca tinha odiado ninguém… Mas ela era a minha única família. E ali, parecia ter escolhido outro… Um outro futuro.

Encostou a mão à maçaneta do quarto, e coloquei a minha sob a dela.

- Vamos ao menos tomar um pequeno-almoço… Só te peço.

- Está bem. – Fungou e olhou para o tecto.

Saímos e dirigimo-nos ao café em silêncio. Os pedidos vieram bem rápido e ela comia a torrada batendo o pé. Desde que me lembro, sempre que estava nervosa, batia o pé e abanava a perna inquieta.

Por fim, levantou-se e, dizendo que ia apenas à casa de banho, não voltou mais. Mesmo após um bom tempo à sua procura na rua, não avistei mais os longos cabelos loiros…

***Serena***

Corria, quase sem destino concreto como muitas vezes… Até encontrar um autocarro que parava perto de casa…

Chegando lá, vi-o sentado na poltrona da entrada.

- Serena! – Correu até mim, abraçando-me. – Eu sabia que voltarias… afinal, aquele gajo abandonou-te, e eu sempre te quis proteger.

- Seiya… Por favor, vamos parar de falar dele…

- Mas… tu sabes – Apertou-me as mãos na cara – foi ele que te deixou partir para Cambridge quando vocês namoravam… foi ele que desistiu.

A minha cabeça sentia-se a cada dia que passava mais confusa. Só me apetecia desaparecer por muito tempo, e voltar quando lembrasse tudo direito.

- Serena, – levantou-se, fazendo acordar-me de pensamentos inúteis – eu queria falar contigo querida, sobre… o formarmos uma família.

- Esquece Seiya. – Impus-me farta, levantei a voz, cansada de uma vez por todas… vinha a conversa de novo e eu tinha de dizer o que sentia do assunto. – Achas que estás pronto para isso?!

- Como assim Sere? O que estás a querer dizer?

Enquanto ele se aproximava, eu afastei-me, sentando-me na ponta da mesa da entrada, ele parou onde estava.

- Estou a dizer Seiya… um filho neste ambiente? Um ambiente onde à mínima coisa tu perdes a cabeça? Criares um filho chegando a casa tarde… e bêbedo? Em que momentos estarias sóbrio, e mesmo sem beber já me bates como se nada fosse, sem mesmo eu te fazer nada? Um filho num mundo em que a mãe sente o desejo em trabalhar e até isso lhe é negado… um mundo onde a mãe está farta, por nada ter feito e em todo o momento levar por tabela e mesmo… sentindo-me mal, nem posso sair de casa, mal posso ver a minha mãe, não me posso descobrir!

E no fim, mais lágrimas vieram. Tinha dito tudo o que estava guardado à muito no coração e que magoava sempre que pensava nisso. Sentia-o ainda mais vermelho, mais enervado, parecia carregar ódio… e só me apetecia fugir.

- É o que sentes então? Que não conseguimos dar-lhe o nosso amor? – Aproximou-se mais, fitando-me. – Nós somos um certo? Então… como não iríamos conseguir? Eu peço-te perdão por tudo o que tenho feito e pelas lágrimas que do teu rosto já caíram tantas vezes, mas sinto que isso nos pode unir ainda mais, não achas o mesmo?

E só aí entendi que as minhas palavras haviam sido inúteis. Inúteis como eu. E precisava sair para pensar. Voltei-me para a porta e saí, sem ser seguida.

Parecia fugir de um lugar idêntico a uma cadeia onde eu tinha obrigação de estar, para sempre. Mas era um lugar que mais parecia o Inferno, onde eu não podia lutar contra as chamas que me amarravam, ou mesmo as que me queimavam.

Parei apenas junto a um parque infantil, e sentei-me a contemplar o espaço. Os risos altos, as brincadeiras na areia ou mesmo a discussão entre algumas crianças para o lugar no baloiço, eram os sons mais agradáveis. Mas o mais prazeroso de todos, era o que normalmente fazia as pessoas irritadas: o chiar do banco do baloiço. Traziam-me belas memórias de uma pequena menina de cabelo loiro apanhado com 2 elásticos de lado e um vestido rosa claro, sendo balançada pela sua mãe, baixei a cabeça rendendo-me às memórias de há longo tempo e pensei que só aí era verdadeiramente feliz. O sorriso não era falso, era puro, bem como o olhar brilhante.

Lembrei-me então daquele que me ensinava a viver de maneira livre mas feliz, aproveitando a mais curta brisa em dias quentes. Tinha cabelo preto encaracolado e olhos castanhos esverdeados, e um sorriso sempre feliz que aquecia o mais gelado coração. Levava-me aos baloiços de noite, e empurrava o baloiço alto. E eu não sentia medo, apenas segurança. Lembrava as palavras que me faziam rir, ele era sempre alegre "Oh Lua que vais tão alta, redonda que nem um tamanco… oh Maria busca uma escada, que eu não chego lá com o banco"… Sim, era de todo, um homem feliz. Que apreciava a Natureza e as pequeninas coisas da vida.

Lembrei ainda de um dia em que esperei várias amigas em casa, na minha festa de aniversário dos 11 anos, mesmo ano em que ele faleceu, e em umas cinco melhores amigas que convidei, vieram duas… Foi o meu primeiro "abre-olhos" em relação à amizade… Antes de várias pancadas contra a parede em que me levantara sempre sozinha.

E quando pensei no Darien… ainda outras lágrimas vieram, com uma intensidade diferente – bem maior que antes -, ao lembrar a partida para Cambridge… E as tentativas de morrer…

Na altura, não aguentava o facto de estar só numa enorme casa… grávida… e sem ele. E várias vezes foram as tentativas de morrer.

Baixei os braços, e olhei o céu… várias lágrimas rolavam enquanto olhava o estendido céu azul que brilhava perante o sol coberto por várias nuvens.

Senti uma presença perto, cujo tamanho não era suficiente para fazer sombra. Olhei a pequena menina que aparentava ter uns 5 anos, de cabelos loiros curtos, a franjinha cobria os olhos claros e as suas pequenas mãos estendiam uma flor. Sorriu, e esse sorriso encheu de imediato o meu coração… Era puro e verdadeiro. Deu-me a flor e, sem nada dizer, voltou para brincar com os amigos.

Aquela pequena, em apenas segundos conseguiu fazer-me sorrir. Desde sempre me lembrava de gostar de crianças e invejar a sua alegria de viver…

Já eu, há muito, perdera motivos que me fizessem querer viver. Ali, naquele parque, sentia-me um pouco mais longe do Mundo… que todos os dias tinha de enfrentar.

Na margem do outro lado da tristeza.

Dizem que se encontra um sorriso  
Quando chegarmos lá  
O que será que nos espera?  
Naquele dia distante, parti para uma viagem  
Em busca do sonho, e não para fugir  
Se enxergasse o amanhã, não estaria suspirando  
Como um barco contra a corrente,  
Agora segue em frente  
No lugar onde termina o sofrimento  
Dizem que a felicidade nos espera  
Ainda procuro o girassol  
Fora da época  
Com as mãos fechadas espero o sol nascer  
E vejo o brilho das lágrimas caídas  
Na marca vermelha das unhas  
Quando nos acostumarmos com a solidão  
Vamos voar com as asas sem plumas  
Vai mais para frente  
Quando não houver mais nuvens de chuva  
Vai brilhar a rua molhada  
Só a escuridão nos ensina  
O forte clarão  
Com força, segue em frente

***Rey***

-Que se passa contigo Rey? Estás muito em baixo.

Nicholas perguntou pela porta corrida, depois de me olhar enquanto eu reflectia no salão.

- Nada… eu estou bem, obrigada Nicholas.

De facto não estava… continuava a perguntar-me porquês sem resposta. Os sonhos continuavam me a atormentar e não podia continuar a esconder a verdade ao Darien… Apesar de o poder magoar, era forte demais… não podia continuar a guardar para mim mesma.

**Continua**

**Notas Finais:**

Para agora, espero, ter mais reviews ^^ e que me dêem uma opinião do que se deve seguir… tenho muita ideia na cabeça realmente mas pior é fazer acontecer no momento certo.

Desta vez não irei demorar, afinal, estou de férias e basta um incentivozinho a continuar ^^

Beijinhos.


	13. Mais perto de ti

**Notas Iniciais:**

Ora… Ok. Podem vir as lanças e os gritos "Morte à Marta" mas… este atraso… tem explicação – ou não – ok tem… e não tem.

Estranho mas a verdade foi que este ano 2009 foi uma loucura: estágio, aulas de código, passar no código, passar-me… mas… com o não ter aulas de condução depois de um mês, enfim, PAP- para quem não sabe – prova de aptidão profissional por estar no último ano de um curso profissional, pensar num tema e depois dizerem me que talvez não resulte e depois resultou de novo. Dizer o quê? Que espero um 2010 melhor, e já começou a sê-lo – UHUH depois de 1 mês e 13 dias a chatear a senhora consegui aulas de condução e o perigo na estrada começa este dia 4. Façam figas ^.^ .

Bem apesar do atraso nesta fic, ela é muito importante para mim e estou sempre a organizar ideias e a adicionar novas. Está ainda um pouco longe do fim mas é um trabalho elaborado que espero que continuem a gostar.

Sem mais, fico calada podem dizer "Epá mas esta gaja não se cala"… epá… not xD . Mas com muito carinho desejo a todos aqui um óptimo 2010 com tudinho de bom. *

**Agradecimentos:**

Ok… algumas leitoras fugiram -.-'

**Principalmente** às óbvias: **Beca** que me reveu para ver se estava tudo ok e à **Sweet** pelo apoio dado ao longo deste tempo todo. Também à **Janinha** que é uma paixon di pessoa e uma grande amiga. Todas bem dentro do meu coraçon.

Claro que para a **mimi**, tem acompanhado e eu fico muito agradecida esses comentários fazem me realmente feliz. Um óptimo 2010 pra ti ^^

E uah… nova leitora. Eu já tinha lido o comentário e fiquei à espera para acabar este capítulo – que está escrito há uma ou duas semanas mas andei a editar ainda – que dizer **Dennyse**… são estes comentários que me fazem ficar com o coração mole e uma lágrima ao canto do olho… Sou apenas uma rapariga que passa sentimentos para o papel, fico um pouco triste e desanimada por vezes por ver outras fics com pouco esforço a serem mais congratuladas ou mesmo aquelas que já estão escritas por outros autores de renome, mas é como tudo na vida, e eu compreendo. Eu fiquei mesmo feliz e espero que continues a ler, é de Sailor Moon porque foi algo que me marcou muito na infância mas é sobretudo uma mistura de mim com a minha personagem de eleição. A história está pensada mas sugestões vêm sempre em boa hora…Há um momento romântico tal como pediu =P pensei com carinho e espero que goste. Um óptimo 2010 cheiinho de coisas boas sim? Beijinhos e continua a acompanhar.

________________

**Capítulo 13 –** Mais perto de ti

Eu nem tempo tenho a perder. Tenho de perder tempo; Para pôr tudo em ordem e tirar tanto que não entendo da cabeça… há algo que bate mais forte que os martelos da construção da casa ao lado. Mas não é o juízo, não é a impaciência…

É algo que há muito teimo em não querer entender. Chama-se Compaixão. Alvoroço que vem aqui, dentro desta cabeça, ao tentar entender porque não existe em mim mais amor… por mim mesma. Pelos anos perdidos, escassos a tentar infundamente não perder o juízo… A tentar encontrar o X no mapa do tesouro…. O mapa que nos guia à felicidade. Será que ele existe? Será que se perdeu à anos atrás nas minhas mãos, que outrora agarravam a vida, e agora só agarram a cabeça nos balanceios inesperados, a pensar neste parque?

Assumi-me numa presença única da Natureza… e ainda mais… nos risos felizes do ser mais puro do Universo. Naquele parque. Era a melodia mais agradável possível, e os pensamentos ressoavam mais positivos. Afastavam-me da casa que não era um lar. Do Mundo horrível. Das mãos dele, mal lavadas pela inveja, pelo ciúme.

Já havia um mês que eu ficava ali naquele parque infantil apenas a pensar. Eram sentimentos negativos a libertar-se no vento e a ir para longe… bem longe. O Seiya continuava a insistir. Falava todos os dias do mesmo, até em momentos que me magoada. Queria um bebé que eu não desejava… não assim. Todos os dias olho as crianças e sinto-me triste… não consigo, não suporto a ideia de que um dia vou ter de lhe ceder ainda que não seja fácil…

Então ele surgiu de novo na minha cabeça. Darien. Não havia dia em que eu não pensasse nele e, muitas vezes, eu via-o passar ali perto, a casa dele era na rua ao lado.

Uma criança que se distinguia das demais pelo cabelo raro (cor-de-rosa) aproximou-se de mim e sentou-se. Aparentava uns 4 anos, mas assim que começou a falar comigo, mudei de ideias quanto à sua idade.

- Não achas que está na hora de parares de vir aqui chorar? Porque não enfrentas a real?

Comecei a rir. Afinal, parecia a minha consciência a falar e não uma criança que ostentava estar mais do que na flor da idade. Mas cedi. Apesar de que eu não querer acreditar que era a criança a falar mas sim a minha cabeça, a minha consciência a querer anuir à minha loucura.

- Eu venho porque me sinto miserável. E para absorver esses sentimentos bem no fundo da minha mente… ao ouvir esta melodia, sinto-me com forças para continuar a viver, e não a ir-me abaixo como tem sido sempre.

- Mas mã- Serena. Tu sabes que a única maneira de te sentires tu mesma é com ele.

- Com ele? – Confundi-me no momento… então mas ele quem? Se era a minha consciência a falar, porque não tinha noção desse ele? – De quem estás a falar?

- Duh… Às vezes és um pouco lenta. Do Darien!

- Ora o Darien faz parte do passado. – Virei a cabeça para o lado oposto a ela – já nada faz sentido com ele como há anos atrás. Seria loucura… E se é como o Seiya diz, que ele é que desistiu de mim… E os sentimentos desaparecem depois de muitos anos. É impossível ele sentir o mesmo, certo?

Mas não recebi resposta. Voltei-me e ela já ali não estava. Afinal, era mesmo fruto da minha imaginação… mesmo assim, levantei-me e procurei com a cabeça. Mas nada da menina dos cabelos rosa e olhos vermelhos. Sentei-me de novo, esfreguei os olhos e ri-me. Estava a perder o juízo que há muito tentava manter.

- Olá Rena… – Era ele. Levantei a cabeça e confirmei. – Posso-me sentar?

- C-c-claro!

Ficou mais perto e os olhos ainda mais azuis com a luz do pôr-do-sol fluíam com o vento, eram ainda mais atraentes quando me encaravam… Eram… enternecedores. Entravam por mim adentro e enchiam-me de coisas maravilhosas e surpreendentes, jamais experimentadas. Uma espécie de calor… de emoção… de energia… num estado único.

- O que fazes aqui sozinha?

- Nem eu mesma sei se queres que te diga… Ahh… Sinto raiva de mim mesma. Queria estar a pensar, mas por muito que o faça, não chego a conclusão nenhuma. E odeio-me por isso.

- Então mas, tens amigas Serena. Sempre contaste com elas, porque não o fazes agora? É escusado sentires tudo isso e guardares só para ti. Sofres mais.

- Se tinha amigas não me lembro – suspirei longamente por ser algo que também não memorava e isso fazia-me desesperar – ainda não recuperei algumas recordações. Além disso, não poderia passar muito tempo com elas…

Tapei a boca no momento em que percebi o que tinha dito e não devia. Ele saberia que eu não poderia por causa do Seiya.

- Não entendo como continuas a viver nesse inferno. Nenhuma mulher merece, muito menos tu Rena.

Suspirei longamente. E fizemos silêncio durante um curto tempo mas que a mim me pareceu uma eternidade. Parecia, no entanto, que aquele silêncio dizia tudo um pouco sobre nós; que havia um feitiço escondido debaixo das nossas pálpebras e que ao nos enxergármos, sabíamos que havia algo mais forte além das palavras, reinava um sentimento estranho, que mudava de quente para frio e causava arrepios além da derme, e bem mais além do bater forte do coração.

- Tu sabes… - ele continuou. – Foste a única na minha vida. Tentei, admito, tentei ter outra pessoa. Mas nenhuma me fazia esquecer-te. És simplesmente única. E estares com um homem assim...

- Darien – tentei interromper.

- Não. Deixa-me terminar. Estás sempre a fugir de mim e das minhas palavras. Ouve, nós temos um passado em comum demasiado forte, eu sei que não te recordas, mas é um passado bem além dos teus 16 anos. Eras a última pessoa do Mundo a merecer um homem que te trate mal, e ele é um idiota e tu uma princesa escondida no muro que ele te obriga a fazer à tua volta. Deixa-me destruir esse muro… Rena…

Começou a chover intensamente enquanto escurecia, entrando em sincronia com as minhas lágrimas. Tentei fugir dali, do que queria evitar. Os passos descompassados e sem certezas do que realmente queria… e então a terra batida agora molhada fez-me cair.

Senti os braços dele em meu torno a levantarem-me.

- Anda comigo.

E levou-me em silêncio para o apartamento dele. Ao abrir a porta, observei melhor que da última vez em que fugira dali. A decoração perfeitamente composta, nem um único lugar desarrumado, aquela fragrância que lhe pertencia e me era familiar.

Levou-me para o quarto, indicando-me a casa de banho e dizendo-me para tirar a roupa que tinha suja, tomar um banho e usar a que tinha na segunda gaveta de um armário perto da janela do quarto e depois saiu.

Após o banho, coloquei a roupa no chão embrulhada, dirigi-me ao quarto e observei-o. Ao virar-me para trás, quase levei um susto óbvio. Sob um sofá oposto da cama havia um retrato enorme… nosso. Abraçava-me por trás e contornava a sua face pelo meu ombro, as mãos enlaçadas, o sorriso…

Não… não queria pensar naquilo.

Desviei o olhar e abanei a cabeça em tom de esquecimento, suspirando. Não sabia o porquê de ele manter aquilo ali… Depois fui até à gaveta que ele me havia indicado.

Roupas… minhas. Uma gaveta enorme, cheia de camisolas, calças, vestidos, … perfeitamente arrumados. Coloquei um dos vestidos de Inverno e, ao ver-me no espelho, parecia ver o reflexo de uma menina de 16 anos com dois odangos os quais nunca mais usara. Abstraí-me dos meus pensamentos quando ele bateu à porta, e disse-lhe que podia entrar.

Quando me olhou, eu sabia que ele tinha visto o mesmo que eu tinha acabado de ver no espelho. Notei um sorriso distraído nele.

- Estás linda, aliás, estás sempre…

Raio de coração descompassado.

- Obrigada – senti as bochechas a ferver e sorri de volta, olhei então de novo para o retrato, apontando – eu tinha que idade?

- 15. Tirámo-la no dia dos namorados, não te lembras da tua prenda nesse dia?

- Desculpa… lembro pouca coisa.

- Não peças desculpa, não é fácil. Só pensei que por a teres vestida tivesses recordado.

O vestido… não lembrei que o tinha recebido dele e numa época especial. Segui os seus passos com o olhar enquanto ele apanhava a roupa que eu esquecera distraidamente no chão, e depois olhou a foto de novo.

- O teu olhar mudou. Ele brilhava a todo o momento, e não era por lágrimas… eras sempre alegre. Quando estavas mais em baixo, confusa, irritada… fosse o que fosse… Eu reconhecia-o no teu olhar, foi sempre a minha maneira de entender as tuas expressões. Agora não consigo. – Depois apenas olhou para mim uns 5 segundos - Bem… esquece… Fiz café, vai acabar por arrefecer.

Sentámo-nos na sala em silêncio. Só conseguia pensar no que ele tinha dito. Pensava que nunca ninguém me entendera, ninguém cuidava e se lembrava de mim… E afinal, ele até pelo meu olhar distinguia os meus sentimentos.

Sentia que era estranho depois de anos a imaginar-me só num Mundo descabido e inquieto. Havia verdades inconvenientes, mas eu tinha-me certificado que a realidade que eu sentia era inegável: ninguém queria saber, e eu tinha de lidar com tudo com o meu próprio ritmo.

Depois de um tempo, levantou-se, tirou algo de uma gaveta e voltou a sentar-se. Abriu um álbum e foi-me mostrando fotos de quando estávamos juntos.

Era um álbum só com fotos nossas.

Parei então numa página. E ficámos os dois em silêncio, mesmo ele que falava de cada foto que ia passando.

Era num parque, estávamos debaixo de uma árvore abraçados.

- Ah… Foi no dia em que te pedi em casamento. O Andrew ia-me buscar, tínhamos uma urgência, mas antes de irmos ele fotografou, apanhou-nos assim e ficou escondido. Nunca te cheguei a puder dizer…

Baixou a cabeça triste e olhei-o durante um tempo e depois olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Parecia querer chorar. Não sabia o que fazer, então abracei-o numa tentativa de o acalmar e ele abraçou-me ainda mais forte. Escutava as batidas aceleradas do seu coração em compasso com o meu.

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou me com mais intensidade que anteriormente… e beijou-me. Não resisti ao acariciar-lhe os cabelos e a render-me à necessidade que tinha de sentir amor... Mas depois veio o Seiya à minha mente e afastei-me, não dele, mas apenas do beijo, encostando a minha testa com a dele, surgiam lágrimas sem perceber bem o porquê.

- Eu não posso Darien… não posso…

- Podes Rena. Sinto tanto a tua falta… Amo-te tanto. Sem ti não consigo ser feliz. Não te posso perder de novo... Contigo aqui, vai doer mais do que na primeira vez…

Continuámos assim. Com a respiração a dar encontrões no intervalo das nossas bocas, sentia-o quente. Com os olhos a brilhar mais que antes. Desesperada, voltámos ao beijo. Sem aguentar mais a falta um do outro, e neste turno sem pensar em nada…

Pegou-me ao colo pelos quadris e levou-me nos braços sem parar o beijo até ao quarto. Sabia que me tinha já sentido assim… mas nunca com o Seiya. Raios… não conseguia parar de pensar… Ele era bruto, o Darien pegava-me com carinho.

Deitou-me, acariciando-me os cabelos. E aí fui eu que não suportei mais aquele desejo entre nós. Fui despindo-o com uma pontinha de loucura e ele fazia o mesmo, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, que sentia serem da falta de nós.

Dizia o meu nome num sussurro enquanto passava os lábios por todo o meu corpo. E logo envolvemo-nos com aquele misto de sensações novamente. Estranho, suave e brevemente fugaz.

O cheiro dele era extasiante e fazia-me sentir única... Sentia o amor e a calma que ele me transmitia.

Depois, fez-me deitar sob o seu peito dando-me festas no cabelo até adormecer.

**Continua**

E…espero desta vez e FINALMENTE não demorar tanto.

Que tal? Quero reviews… ainda está muito para vir. Beijinho grande.

Ah… e quanto à one-shot – se realmente quiserem como a **Beca** pediu, dar-lhe-ei uma breve continuidade =)


	14. Aishiteru, Odango

**AGORA SIM , É UM NOVO CAP X)**

Então ainda não estou quase a acabar, está assim… a meio… mas aos poucos vai-se fazendo, gosto de receber sugestões, por isso…

Bem tenho também a comunicar que estou a preparar o pdf para publicação no final e poderão depois ler a fic com melhoramentos que vou fazer em toda a fic. Mas só mesmo no finalzinho ^^

Aceito também sugestões de imagem de capa (é mesmo o que me falta e não posso matar muito a cabeça nesta corrida de exame de condução – pap - escola).

Espero que gostem deste capítulo, é especial para mim pois demorei porque tentei ir imaginando-o muito lentamente para ficar perfeito – não existe perfeição, eu sei – mas… Enfim falta sempre algo, e este capítulo vai dar início a novos sentimentos considero-o importante…

Eu gostei de o escrever… espero que também gostem e que continuem a acompanhar.

Só um aparte para leitoras do Brasil: acho que devem saber, mas em Portugal, raparigas é o mesmo que moças, meninas, não é ofensa. Simplesmente uso muito por hábito e julgo que escrevi por vezes, é inevitável ^^

Beijinhos a todos.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Marcinha:** Este cap é para ti ^^ Espero que gostes, fico mesmo feliz de ver alguém acompanhar sempre. Obrigada, são comentários assim que me dão força a escrever mais rapidamente. (Penso que você é a mesma que a marcinha-chan, estou certa?) Beijinhos.

**Dennyse:** Mais de gostar, amei pois acho que são os comentários que nos fazem crescer. Esse momento romântico, vai durar... ou talvez não. Eheh mistério… Leia e comente, fico à espera . Obrigada ^^ Beijos grandes.

**Mary:** Curtinho mas obrigada, espero que continues a ler. Bisu.

À minha Janinha especialmente, que me revisou e claro que sem isso eu não seguia com a fic, por isso, graças a ela a postei. Adoro tuuu.

**Capítulo 14 – Aishiteru Odango**

Imaginas-te dentro de um corpo próximo ao teu, mas flutuas como se estivesses no horizonte mais longínquo do Universo. Perdes-te na alma do que não te pertence, do espírito que não te é idêntico e tentas ler a sua mente como se tua se tratasse.

Então sonhas ir mais alto dentro desta mente para tentar conhecer o teu semelhante, esperas deste a perfeição, esperas que tudo seja mais que o sonho: a realidade que todos querem pintar, um paraíso além do Éden.

E desiludes-te. Pois pensavas que dentro daquele que está adjacente a ti te amava como o amas a ele. E vêm a seguir aqueles pensamentos inevitáveis: _Será que dei demais de mim? Que falsidade foi esta ao longo dos anos perdidos no tempo._ Nunca na vida eu me diria ser inútil, fraca, e acabei por ser, mais do que isso, um objecto banal perdido no meio do nada, todos olham, mas ninguém apanha, ninguém quer saber… Foi assim que o Seiya me tratou em toda a minha vida, ou melhor, a nossa em conjunto… Sentindo que nada interessa além dos dedos entrelaçados sem sentido, é um laço com fim, sem nó possível.

Mas… Depois vês uma mão acolher esta insignificância, diga-se, _eu_. E aquela mão é além dos dedos, da palma, das impressões digitais… é o que toda a vida esperas-te. Não é um corpo, não é um simples sorriso, é o que transcende a palavra _Amor_ em si e toda a tua vida.

Eu conseguia apenas ver o Darien assim e não como uma traição, afinal, era possível trair um amor que nunca tinha existido além de uma aliança? Além do _Bom Dia_ e _Boa Noite_ e das quedas que as fracas pernas me provocavam após uma sessão de "castigo"?

Era loucura acordar ao lado dele e sentir algo tão forte… chegava a doer toda a parte interior de mim, o coração principalmente… A pensar que podia tudo ser um sonho.

Felizmente não era. Lentamente, abria os olhos e encontrava os dele enternecidos, aproximava-se e beijava-me toda a face até a voz soar indolente.

- Bom dia meu sonho, – Sorria de leve e beijava-me os olhos ainda preguiçosos – como dormiste?

Naquele momento não sabia se ficar inerte apenas sorrindo ou se responder com o mesmo carinho replicado. Seria eu capaz? Não era todos os dias que o meu coração estava efusivo, extasiado, insaciável. Apesar de tudo, tentei.

- Melhor que nunca, - Podia dizê-lo sem o magoar? – e tu?

- Acho que a melhor parte do meu repouso foi acordar e perceber que era mais que um sonho, a minha doce realidade, e não queria que acabasse nunca… todos os dias nestes anos sonhei isto, demasiado para deixar de te querer sentir sem que faças parte de mim, de te querer literalmente pôr dentro do meu coração.

Eu sabia que era errado. Mas sorri e beijei-o. As suas palavras eram sempre de força, sentia que antes da minha perda de memória era ele que me dava ânimo para tudo.

Errado. Tão errado… Como o fruto proibido. Naquele momento só conseguia pensar no Seiya e no que se iria seguir. Que raio iria eu fazer?!

- Darien… - Parei o beijo. – eu não posso…

- O que não podes?

- Continuar… aqui. É errado, é traição, algo que sempre condenei.

Olhou-me ao mesmo tempo que via a sua maçã de Adão mover-se, engolindo em seco, enquanto eu saía da cama, ele corria para a porta e encostava-se a ela.

Vesti-me como se tivesse acordado de uma noite de conto de fadas, e tinha sido transportada para a real. Que estava eu a fazer? Calçava-me e ele continuava encostado à porta com as mãos nos bolsos das calças do pijama, com a parte de cima nua e apetecível. Eu não conseguia que houvesse volta a dar, eu tinha cometido um erro e tinha de o admitir, era a minha promessa perante milhares de pessoas num casamento com várias voltas, mas com um só caminho correcto. Sabia o que me esperava mas não podia guardar para mais tarde.

Ele continuava hirto em frente da porta, enquanto eu me aproximava de casaco no braço, ele flectia os joelhos para se proporcionar à minha altura e olhar-me bem nos olhos.

- Eu sabia que ias fazer isto. Não vás, por favor.

- Darien… não tornes isto mais difícil. – Já dizia com lágrimas a escorrerem pelos olhos, mais do que tristes, com a dor que mais nenhuma mulher do mundo naquele momento podia sentir.

- Eu vou contigo e terminas com esse idiota. Se fores sozinha eu não vou conseguir ficar de braços cruzados, Serena. – Ajoelhava-se perante mim.

Então ele viu o anel na minha mão. Tinha-mo posto o Seiya no dia em que fomos para a nova casa do Japão. O anel com um rubi em forma de coração tinha sido substituído do rosa original para vermelho. Até ao momento, não o tinha tirado. Mas o Darien fê-lo, quando se ajoelhara notava na minha mão esquerda com o anel sobre a aliança. Embora eu não estivesse a entender o que se estava a passar. Ao tirá-lo, levantou-se e, fazendo olhinhos pequenos, olhou o interior do anel.

- Há quanto tempo o tens? Digo, desde que fugiste?

- Não. O Seiya deu-mo quando viemos para cá. Disse que era uma prenda "a nós" e à nova vida.

Olhou-me sério e frio, colocou o anel na minha mão.

- Lê.

Ao ler – e parecia idiota nunca o ter tirado depois de tanto tempo – senti-me desmaiar ao reconhecer. Ele agarrou-me pelas minhas pernas estarem bambas e disse que leria ele.

-_ Aishiteru Odango._ – repeti de leve em uníssono com ele.

Então vi-o como _Nunca_, esse _Nunca_ recente, pois se no passado havia visto assim não recordava. O anel do seu pedido à menina de 16 anos. Colocava as mãos nos olhos e virava-se de costas enquanto eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Via-o apertar as mãos com força, e depois encostava-se à parede escondendo a cara no antebraço, ouvia a sua respiração e nada mais naquele espaço. Ok, os carros podiam passar lá fora e tudo mais mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada senão a sua respiração ofegante e descontrolada.

Voltou-se então para mim, olhando-me mas sem me enxergar.

- Vais para o templo. Eu vou à palestra que o Seiya vai dar daqui a duas horas, mas creio que já lá esteja. Depois eu vou dar-lhe uma palavrinha.

- Darien, que templo? Não… eu não posso. Eu vou para casa, ele…

- Chega. – Com voz ilustre mas calma, diferente da que eu me acostumava no Seiya, não gritava, continuava com a voz no tom habitual. - Desta vez sou eu quem diz o que vais fazer, sem fugas, sem medos. No templo estás protegida por quem te quer bem e eu não vou admitir que esse cabrão te toque com um só dedo, nem que eu morra, Serena… - aproximava-se de mim com olhos cobertos de um misto de raiva e preocupação – eu amo-te, e não vou deixar que ele te faça mais nada. Já te magoou o suficiente, agora se o quiser voltar a fazer vai ter de passar em cima de mim.

- Darien, mas… - Nem consegui acabar. Interrompeu-me com um beijo profundo, sentia perto do ouvido o coração dele que batia forte… em compasso com o meu. Era mais que amor, tinha essa certeza. Precisava dele, e não sabia como iria aguentar aquele tempo sem o ter comigo…

Segui-o para o carro. Sentia-me vermelha perto dele, parecia mais uma adolescente apaixonada ridícula. Quando saí do carro, ele abraçou-me e subiu uma quantidade de escadas comigo, até chegarmos perto de uma mulher de cabelo longo preto e um kimono branco e vermelho. Sorria, simplesmente. E não a conseguia reconhecer.

- Rey, espero que não te importes mesmo.

- Isso nem se pergunta Darien, - desviou o olhar dele e olhava para mim – Serena eu julgo que não te lembras de mim, mas quero que saibas que aqui estás em segurança.

Apareceram entretanto mais duas raparigas atrás dela. Uma de cabelo azul com um gato preto pendurado no ombro e outra de cabelo castanho.

- Obrigada… Rey.

- Ah, estas são a Amy e a Lita. – Aproximaram-se também e sorriram – Sempre cuidámos de ti, embora não te recordes… mas bem, Darien, podes ir descansado.

- Certo. – Olhou então para mim, abraçou-me novamente e beijou-me a testa. – Não saias daqui, por favor Rena.

Aquele _por favor_… havia desespero nele. Acenei que sim e vi-o partir, voltei-me de novo para as 3 raparigas que me convidavam a entrar para uma acolhedora salinha bem ao estilo japonês.

- Aceitas um chá? – Perguntou Rey. – Tenho príncipe, tília, camomila, … ou se antes te apetecer tenho café ou sumo de laranja.

- Ah, obrigada… pode ser café, por favor.

Enquanto ela saía, as outras duas olhavam para mim, entreolhavam-se e olhavam-me de novo, o que me fazia sentir extremamente incomodada.

- Não te lembras mesmo pois não? – Sorria a de cabelo azul, de voz calma. – Do nosso tempo de sailor.

- Desculpa? Eu lembro pouca coisa, não sei do que estás a falar.

- Sailor… - falava agora a Lita – Bem, ao menos da Luna, lembras-te?

A gata caminhava até mim, de olhos vermelho e um estranho símbolo na testa que me fazia lembrar algo, mas vago…muito vago. Até que ouvi a porta abstraindo-me de pensamentos.

- O teu café.

- Obrigada. – Agora todas me olhavam estranhamente, até mesmo a gata. Bebericava o café calmamente sentindo-me mínima entre aqueles olhares. A gata então colocou o focinho entre a minha mão desocupada e eu dava-lhe festas.

- Serena.

Eu estava louca de certo. A gata tinha dito o meu nome. Levantei-me de repente, derrubando a chávena. As três raparigas levantavam-se também fazendo-me gestos e pedindo-me calma.

- Calma, sou a Luna, não te lembras de mim mas eu vou fazer recordar-te de todos os teus tempos de guerreira.

- O QUE QUEREM VOCÊS DE MIM? PÔR-ME LOUCA?! COMO FOI O DARIEN… QUE SE PASSA AQUI?!

- Serena, calma – a Rey aproximava-se de mim. – Nós não te queremos mal, tem calma.

- Sai – Empurrei a sua mão que se estendia sobre mim, sentia o meu coração pular pela boca. Corri depois de passar a porta corrida, doía-me ainda a perna da queda das escadas mas estava desesperada, a confusão que estava a sentir não me permitia sentir mais nada.

Cheguei perto de um táxi, e pedi que arrancasse, enquanto olhava para trás e as via. Não recordava o nome da rua, então divaguei e pedi para sair assim que as perdesse de vista.

** *Rey***

Eu não compreendia… Ela recordava o Darien, e não se lembrava de nós.

Desistimos de correr atrás do táxi, nunca conseguiríamos atingir velocidades assim na nossa vida normal, sem o poder de sailor… nem isso ela lembrava?

A Luna aproximou-se de nós, que estávamos em completo silêncio, confusas com tudo o que se passava.

-Vocês sabem porque é que ela não se lembra?

- Não Luna, - dizia a Amy cabisbaixa – não consigo entender, como é que ela se lembra do Darien e de nós não?

- É simples – a Luna era sábia e lia a mente da Serena, era a sua companheira de sempre, enquanto nos sentávamos nas escadas ela murmurava perto dos olhares que passavam – com que recordação é que ela foi de vocês? E com qual foi do Darien? Ela foi daqui zangada com vocês, com um filho no ventre e com acusações impensadas da vossa parte, com o Darien também porque ele pensou que ela o tivesse traído… mas mesmo depois disso, quando ela perdeu a memória ele foi a Cambridge. E vocês? Preferiram ficar por acharem que ela devia ter-vos dito, aborrecidas por acharem que ela não confiava em vocês. Mas não foi o contrário? – Todas abaixava-mos a cabeça, reprimindo-nos. – O Darien não desistiu, e não se esqueçam que o que se passou entre eles já vem de há muito tempo… Vocês sabem isto. Talvez eu não devia ter dito nada por enquanto, só que não imaginei que ela se lembrasse. Espero que ela volte…

** *Serena***

Sentia-me perdida e desesperada, em estado completo de choque. Estava sentada perto de um parque e sofria tanto com variações de pensamentos, sem chegar a lado nenhum que acabei por chorar. Mal dei por mim, e os sinos já soavam as sete da noite. Acordei de pensamentos ao ouvi-la.

- Filha? – Olhei-a com sacos nas mãos, largou tudo e veio ter comigo. – Que estás aqui a fazer querida? O Seiya? Estás a chorar amor, que te fez ele?

- Nada mãe… - Abracei-a e senti finalmente protecção que tanto necessitava. – Levas-me a minha casa?

Eu não podia fugir do inevitável, era simples. Não iria valer mais a pena. No templo não compreendia o que se tinha passado ali… Precisava do Darien… teria ele feito algo ao Seiya? Como iria eu explicar à minha mãe que precisava dele?... Céus… a última coisa que eu precisava era de complicações na minha cabeça, o que mais necessitava era de descanso.

Enquanto caminhava, falava do passado com a minha mãe, aos poucos eu tinha a esperança de recordar tudo. O tempo ia passando, tão rapidamente quando estava com ela… E parecia não pensar em todo o ocorrido.

- Estás em casa filha. Precisas de ajuda?

- Não, mas eu vou buscar o carro para te levar, não quero que vás sozinha.

- Não filha, eu estou bem. E faz-me bem andar. Olha querida – tirava um papel e uma caneta da mala e escrevia sob a mão – é o meu número. Por favor, sempre que precisares da mãe liga.

- Obrigada mãe. Amo-te muito. Agora, a sério, deixa-me…

_- Nunca vi um teimoso teimar sozinho_, diria eu, não vais ser mais teimosa do que aquela de quem herdas-te tal defeito.

- Está bem, mas tem cuidado. Daqui a meia hora ligo-te.

Sorria tão terna e perfeitamente. Com um brilho nos olhos característico.

- Amo-te muito filhota. – E beijou-me a testa acarinhando-me a nuca.

Sabia que estava na hora de entrar, só não sabia o que me esperava. A luz estava apagada, será que ele não estaria ali?

Abri o portão, e depois a porta vagarosamente, andei um pouco até à sala. Ele estava ali, no escuro.

Mas não estava sozinho…

**Continua.**


	15. Palavras

**Notas iniciais:**

Desde mais quero pedir uma opinião. Como sabem, vou no fim da fic melhorá-la e colocá-la em pdf para quem a quiser ler completa e mais revisada e pormenorizada. Queria saber o que acham de também no final colocar a fic em português do br, pois sei que a maioria aqui é brasileira e é raro encontrar fics em pt de Portugal mas… bem, eu entendo que de pt pra br torna-se mais complicado do que o contrário… por isso, espero uma opinião vossa de se vale a pena.

Atenção também, eu sei que a fic se está a tornar extensa e talvez pesadinha ainda mais mas… eu gosto sempre de por mais pormenor antes do grande acontecimento que virá brevemente. Espero que não cansem e continuem a acompanhar.

**Agradecimentos (é grandão xD):**

**Marcinha-chan**, por favor desculpe tê-la induzido em erro rs, foi sem querer, inicialmente quis colocar uma opinião pessoal. Quanto ao capítulo, ainda bem que gostas te e espero que gostes ainda mais deste e que me possas dar uma opinião sobre a pergunta que coloquei na nota inicial. E obrigada por acompanhar, é muito importante para mim e vocês do povo irmão meninas são uns doces como aqui se encontram raras, acredite, são diria únicas por serem sempre tão queridas e não desistirem a meio. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Um grande beijinho 3

Obrigada **mary**, espero que continues a ler ^^

**Dennyse** verdade sou masoquista para a Serena, faço esses momentos durarem pouco x) mas verdade é que vou tentar não estender muito essa felicidade e mais não posso dizer =X . Oh o que vc foi falar lol relação Seiya/Serena no anime, ora… eu teria muito a dizer sobre o assunto. Mas vou tentar resumir… Eu quando assisti há vários anos quando passou em Portugal, que penso que terminou mais cedo que no Brasil, preferi a série Stars tanto por aquela luta da Nehelénia como do pedido de casamento… enfim. Mas o que sobressaía mais para mim era o Seiya que era realmente tão amoroso com a Serena (aqui em Portugal Bunny) e eu tinha aquela perspectiva de "Céus, tem de ficar com ele!!!". Mas bem, como tudo, quando voltei a assistir, já com mais idade, vi a perspectiva de o Darien (aqui Gonçalo) ter passado tanto tempo só que não sabia realmente acarinhar alguém… depois vi o filme "Promessa da Rosa" e aí esqueci o Seiya… até voltar a ver a série Stars x) sempre balancei muito e compreendo o que me quis dizer com o Seiya ser tão querido com ela. Quanto à ideia de Serenity e Endymion virem à terra, bem, me leu os pensamentos acho engraçado… no próximo capítulo que vai ser para breve verá o porquê. Beijão e espero que continues a acompanhar e que possas dar uma opinião do que pedi na nota inicial*

**Bekiiiiiiiiii amoriiiiiii** sua desaparecida louca babada por Edward . Obrigada querida. Um beijão.

Ora **mimi** não prometo nada x) mas está para breve uma reviravolta, irás ver.

**Janinha**… já sabes né. És importante 3 e essencial em todos os capítulos que tenho escrito. Beijo.

**Clarice** dom não tenho. Comentários, bem… os que tenho tido, nem tenho motivo para queixar porque um destes que tenho tido vale por 1000. *

E este capítulo é dedicado á fofinha e grande escritora **SweetPrincess** aos seus 19 aninhos que espero que continuem com uma felicidade extrema e um sorriso perfeito como sempre. Adoro tu.

**Capítulo 15 - Palavras**

Sou movida por cordéis manipulados por uma pessoa oculta atrás de mim, num palco em miniatura chamado _mundo_. Esta forma de entretenimento serve apenas para um espectador: o mesmo que me manipula. Sou marionete em forma humana, mulher sem emoção.

_Então amor, balança, para o lado em que certamente irás cair. _

_

Acendeu a luz depois de me contemplar por uns breves segundos. Ao seu lado estavam três homens e, de repente, por trás de mim, dois agarraram-me. Esbracejei, movi as pernas, numa tentativa frustrada em sair dali… Parecia uma cena de filme de culto, de ordens secretas. Ele sentado, os outros obedeciam-lhe. Mandou soltarem-me na frente dele e aí levantou-se, e perguntou com a face de expressão encolerizada.

- Onde estiveste?

Senti-me paralisar ainda mais. Que fazia ali aquele grupo?

- Quem são os teus convidados?

- Não foi isso que te perguntei. Onde estiveste? RESPONDE! – Gritava na frente da minha face, só a sua voz era suficiente para me arrepiar e fechar os olhos. Que ia eu responder? Tinha dois homens parados ao meu lado e ele na minha frente, não havia sequer fuga possível, mesmo assim eu ousava desafiá-lo. Não sabia o que estava para acontecer, mas previa, e bastava isso para sentir na pele que o que quer que estivesse para acontecer não era nenhuma novidade para mim.

- Isso é um assunto nosso, não dos teus amigos.

- Amor, - sorria sarcástico - eu não volto a perguntar. – Pegou na gola do meu vestido aproximou-me dele. – Queres que seja pior ou vais dizer-me que estiveste com o teu querido de uma vez?

- Para ti não é sempre pior de uma maneira ou de outra? Esteja eu com quem esteja, para ti tem sempre de acabar do mesmo jeito.

Tenta experimentar como me senti. Veste a pele de quem ama e não recebe nada em troca, senão ódio e rancor mesmo sem teres atacado nem de arco e flecha, nem de arma em punho. Sente a dor de um coração que se sente desmoronar, partir, de desilusões. Ouve bem como ele bate, sem ritmo, sem sentido, sem rumo. Não há sentimento. Não há emoções senão a dor. Paralisa no tempo e mete um espelho na tua frente: Não há agitação no olhar, os dedos estão negros e a face vermelha, mas não de raiva, não de tristeza… -_ Eu consigo sentir que era assim que estava naquele preciso momento. –_ Ele dá uma volta em ti e repentinamente olhas para trás, tapa-te a boca, quando estás pertíssimo do grito final. Asfixia-te e, lentamente, a dor desapareceu.

- Podem ir atrás dele. – Ouvi.

- _Es-es-pera._ – dizia em voz abatida. – _Nã-não…lhe faç-ç-as na-nada._ – tentava recuperar a voz mas parecia impossível – _F-fu-fui eu q-q-que o-o pr-pro-procurei_. – Consegui dizer, antes de aluir por completo perante o seu olhar rancoroso.

__

** *Darien***

Não conseguia entender como tinham elas deixado a Serena fugir. E elas não entendiam que estava eu a fazer de novo…

- Rey, eu confiei em ti.

- Oh Darien, por favor. Querias o quê? Que a assustássemos mais ainda e a mantivéssemos fechada até chegares? Ela já não é a crianças que era.

Eu sabia disso. Mas também apenas eu sabia do que o Seiya lhe fazia… E se elas soubessem, de certeza que iriam querer voltar a ser guerreiras por ela. Também eu sentia essa vontade, de me esconder na noite para a observar e matá-lo como se de um youma se tratasse… no fundo, era um inimigo, mas de forma humana.

- Eu não queria que a obrigassem a nada mas custava-vos muito esperar por outra altura para falar da vida que tiveram como sailors? E agora?! Que vou eu fazer?

- NADA! – Gritava, mas ela não sabia o que se passava, sentia apenas a minha forma passada, o coração mole de quem ama e faz tudo para recuperar o passado. Ela não sabia que era mais do que isso. – Ela é casada, aceita isso de uma vez! Não podes mantê-la em masmorras só para que nada lhe aconteça, e tu estás tão farto de saber que ela não é criança nenhuma… cresceu de uma maneira que ninguém esperava, física e mentalmente. Deixa-a seguir o rumo dela. Se esse rumo der a ti pois seja, ela irá ter contigo.

Mas…

- Rey… oh esquece. Diz-me apenas: o que tinhas para me dizer naquele dia de tão importante?

- Noutra altura, Darien. Agora não me sinto preparada para isso, estou mentalmente cansada e tenho de arranjar forças para o dizer. - Baixei os olhos ao mesmo ritmo dos dela, sentia que havia algo de muito importante que ela tinha de me dizer mas não lhe podia arrancar as palavras e insistir mais do que já tinha feito ultimamente. Mas havia sempre uma desculpa: _estou a trabalhar, estou a ajudar o meu avô, vou ter com o Nicholas para preparar coisas para o casamento_, e enfim, mais uma vez ficava para depois.

- Tudo bem. – Admiti que não havia nada a fazer. – Até outro dia.

- Darien… - Parei o meu caminho e voltei a olhá-la. – O que estava ela a fazer na tua casa? O que aconteceu?

Como dizer-lhes que não tinha conseguido resistir, mesmo depois dos sermões que me deram que _a tinha de esquecer e seguir em frente_?

- Nada, apenas falámos do passado. Vimos algumas fotos nossas. Sei pela minha experiência que recordar faz bem nestes casos mais duradouros.

- Hm, entendo.

- Adeus Rey.

- Darien, - voltei-me novamente – se surgir outra oportunidade, por favor, tenta recordá-la de nós, da Luna, dizer-lhe o que aconteceu depois dela ir…

- Rey, -interrompi - não me peças que fale _dela_.

- Sim… bem, não. Desculpa, isso é contigo, mas pelo menos de nós. Eu vi que ela confia muito em ti. Conseguiste recuperar pelo menos essa parte dela.

- Não prometo resultados, mas descansa, eu falarei de vocês.

Sorriu e despedimo-nos finalmente. Conduzi desesperado para casa_,_ só conseguia pensar_ onde estaria ela?,_ até encontrar um grupo invulgar em frente do meu condomínio.

__

** *Serena***

Espertava lentamente, sem conforto. No mesmo chão frio, no mesmo lugar. Sentei-me e tossi convulsivamente numa tentativa de recuperar o ar. O seu olhar continuava perante mim. Voltei a sentir-me mais gélida que o chão, com um medo que me fazia querer arrancar o coração.

- Tu sabes – começou – dizes que destruo o nosso casamento mas, afinal, a única pessoa a destruir-nos és tu.

- Que lhe fizeste?! Eu disse que fui eu que provoquei, não ele!

Levantou-se, pegando-me ferozmente no pulso, obrigando-me a levantar e a olhá-lo directamente.

- Estás assim tão preocupada com ele?!? Então, porque foste tu procurá-lo? Procurar ainda mais carinho do que aquele que te dou? Ah, não… espera já sei. -Pegou num caderno azul e forçou-me a sentar no sofá. Ainda tentei dizer-lhe o que sentia, mas era inútil.

- Seiya, eu apenas fui para falar com ele e descobrir o meu passado – falava enquanto ele virava freneticamente de páginas – nada mais, não aconteceu nada. Apenas…

- _Nunca me senti tão despedaçada em toda a minha vida. As rosas caiam do jarro da entrada, pedia perdão inútil e irrazoavelmente. Não havia motivos, todos os meses tinham sido alegres. Ri numa tentativa frustrada de o fazer sorrir perante o meu ingénuo "Sei que sou burra e… não entendo que estás de mau humor." Mas não era disso que se tratava. Friamente, fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede _– aos poucos eu relembrava e colocava os olhos entre as mãos –_ "Apenas não te amo mais Serena." Vou martirizar-me para sempre da insistência perante ele de "Vou estudar mais, prometo, vou deixar de ser tão preguiçosa". E cortou-me com o seu olhar "Não me faças dizer de novo que ACABOU. Pus um ponto final na nossa relação". Mas eu não conseguia crer… Nós amamo-nos além…_

- CHEGA SEIYA!

Céus… como era possível esta tortura. Ainda maior do que aquele aperto anterior no meu pescoço. Sinceramente preferia que o tivesse feito de novo do que estar a matar-me com aquelas palavras.

- É isto que procuras dele? Afinal o teu querido não foi assim tão perfeito contigo. Talvez tenha sido por isso que fugiste daqui.

- Tu… tu sabes perfeitamente porque é que fugi.

- Sei. – Sorria e sentava-se ao meu lado. – Mas também sei a quem pertences agora… - Colocou as costas da mão no meu rosto e desceu até ao meu pescoço. – E tu também sabes.

Doía tanto. Mas de quando era aquele excerto de um possível diário? Antes de fugir? Será que havia mais que um motivo?... Sentia-me tão perdida…

- Seiya, eu sei a quem pertenço. Mas só a partir do momento em que essa pessoa me pertencer igualmente é que eu lhe irei retribuir.

- O que queres dizer com isso Serena? Levantei-me repentinamente mas ele pegou mais rápido no meu pulso.

- Tu sabes Seiya. E agora deixa-me ir dormir.

- Serena... não queremos ter de contar o nosso segredo em tribunal, certo?

- Quanto tempo mais vais usar essa chantagem contra mim? Eu também sai magoada Seiya! E não é por isso que me estou sempre a recordar do mesmo.

- Pois então… - Pegou no casaco e atirou-o contra o sofá. – Espero que não tenha de continuar a avisar-te. Agora sobe, também vou dormir já.

Como estaria ele? Sentia-me doída por dentro só em pensar que algo lhe podia ter acontecido. Tirei o vestido… aquele vestido… vesti o pijama e deitei-me. Senti então a respiração dele perto do meu ouvido, sem me tocar, afastei-me devagar para apagar a luz ao meu lado, enquanto ele mantinha a dele acesa. Todas as vezes que ele a retinha assim, era sinal de que esperava eu adormecer brevemente mas, normalmente, deixava-se ficar vestido e fora dos lençóis. Não desta vez.

- Vamos voltar para Cambridge. – Não, não podia ser. Só podia estar a sonhar.

- O quê? – Voltei-me, tentando mirá-lo sob a luz de presença no seu rosto sem expressão.

- É isso que ouviste. Eu amo-te e era lá que estávamos bem, sem problemas e confusões dos teus amiguinhos. É lá que começaste a pertencer, a tua mãe e o teu padrasto podem visitar-te na mesma. E a minha mãe sente imenso a tua falta, sabes bem a companhia que lhe fazias.

Não… não podia ser. É lá que pertenço? Nunca. Eu sabia onde pertencia, bastava a minha mãe para me fazer sentir isso… além dele… Na noite anterior eu tinha sentido a certeza de onde pertencia.

- Tu não amas Seiya. E tu sabes perfeitamente que é aqui que tenho tudo e que sinto falta das minhas recordações. Todos temos um passado, e eu quero o meu de volta.

- Queres o teu passado de volta?! – Sentava-se na cama agora com expressão enfurecida – Queres o Darien de volta, é isso que queres dizer? Pois podes esquecer! Nem aqui nem no inferno vais tê-lo de volta!!!

- Tu não amas. – Coloquei-me na mesma posição que ele e olhei-o directamente, sem medos. – E se querias tanto afastar-me dele, porque me deste isto? – Tirei o anel do dedo e entreguei-lhe. – Achavas que eu nunca ia sequer tirá-la nem para ler o seu interior?

- E então? Uma estupidez qualquer aqui escrita, impedia-me de usar o anel para outra pedra? Achas que entendo japonês minha querida? De qualquer forma, o ourives disse-me que apenas dizia _Amo-te _e é o que sinto, logo… Não ias notar a diferença.

Será que ele tinha coração? Se tinha, era feito de quê? Quase tinha vontade de colocar a mão no pulso dele para sentir os batimentos, para saber se existiam.

- _Odango_. – disse eu, tentando a todo o custo evitar as lágrimas. – _Aishiteru, Odango_.

- E eu sei lá o que Odango quer dizer. – Levantou-se e acendeu um cigarro, voltando a sentar-se na cama. – Nem quero saber Serena. Agora dorme.

- Não. Odango era como ele me chamava…

- Pois bem Sere! – alterou o estado da voz, levantou-se novamente e foi até à janela. – Problemas leva-os o vento.

Não tinha coração de certeza. Senti as lágrimas finalmente no rosto, eu tinha pedido discussão, mas com motivos reais.

- Palavras. – bem baixinho, como se para mim mesma, mas ele percebeu.

- O quê?

- Palavras leva-as o vento, não problemas. Senão os meus já tinham desaparecido há muito tempo. E, por favor, não fumes aqui dentro. Já te tinha pedido.

- Que seja. E diz-me. – Apagou o cigarro e acendeu outro de novo - Sou eu que pago a casa certo? Logo faço nela o que quiser.

Sem esperar, puxou-me pelos cabelos até ao chão e, abrindo a janela e pegando-me ao colo levou-me até à varanda.

- Leva-os o vento, estou certo? Queres ser menos um problema?

- Seiya, que estás a fazer? – Sentia frio, medo… tudo o que na noite anterior seria impossível de sentir, e sobretudo havia uma raiva nunca antes vista no seu olhar. O que iria acontecer a seguir? O que normalmente eu conseguia prever, não conseguia neste momento…

**Continua.**

Como puderam ver, há um segredo que o Seiya guarda da Serena.  
Mando um chupa-chupa a quem acertar que segredo é x)  
Beijinho*


	16. A forma do meu coração

**Agradecimentos:**

Sempre uma em especial mas há-de ser sempre, a **Janinha** que é uma amiga mesmo do coração, que me ajuda mas bem mais além disso, é uma ouvinte de todos os dias. A Joana tornou-se de um momento para o outro uma escritora rigorosa consigo mesma e isso tornou tudo ainda mais perfeito na fic dela. Como pessimista que sou, não reconheço a minha escrita, em mim, mas apenas com comentários dos que lêem para saber o que sentem, se sentem. E cito-a _És o pedaço de realidade na minha magia._ Foi a frase que me animou o dia e provavelmente cada vez que escrever vou pensar nisso. Esteve presente num dia muito especial para mim e fiquei tão feliz de a ter cá ^.^ Ti adoru flufy *

So… A **Beka** é, do outro lado do Atlântico provavelmente uma mente ligada à minha x) já te disse o porquê né. Bem querida espero que possa passar e ler quando tiver um pedacinho.*

**Dennyse** continua lendo =D Fico tão feliz, a sério. Repito que acho estranho achar charme na história em português de Portugal, porque eu sei que a maioria de quem passa no ff é brasileira e talvez não leiam por ser uma fic portuguesa, já tenho lido coisas a respeito, mas é algo que tenho de pensar, primeiro centrar-me em terminar, depois em revisar tudinho para o pdf. Quanto a Endymion e Serenity… faziam parte da visão de Rey, leia para descobrir =P e um deles aparece aqui já. Quanto ao segrego… será que descobriu será que não? De novo, terá que ler ^.^ kissu.

Olá **Marcinha**, bem provavelmente das leitoras mais assíduas que tenho, obrigada querida. Como disse à Dennyse, vou ver o passar para o pt-br pois sei que mais gente iria ler e ter mais opiniões. Não que as que tenha sejam poucas mas gostamos sempre de escrever para ter feedback. Quanto ao segredo… vai ter de ler, por isso, espero que goste. *

- Leva-os o vento, estou certo? Queres ser menos um problema?

- Seiya, que estás a fazer? - Sentia frio, medo… tudo o que na noite anterior seria impossível de sentir, e sobretudo havia uma raiva nunca antes vista no seu olhar. O que iria acontecer a seguir? O que normalmente eu conseguia prever, não conseguia neste momento…

**Capítulo 16 – A forma do meu coração**

- Nada demais, apenas a avisar-te.

Medo, tanto medo. Eu odiava alturas, desde o acidente, ganhara um pânico irracional até por escadas. Pior é que ele sabia, era um dos meus pontos fracos e ele estava a usá-lo como forma de vingança.

- Seiya, por favor. – Chorava tanto e ele sorria tão satírica e maldosamente.

Fingiu largar-me por segundos e o meu grito foi tão intenso que muito provavelmente o assustou e deixou-me cair…Seria impossível sentir o que quer que fosse. A sensação de adejar por uma varanda não era de liberdade mas sim de horror, julgara-o mal. Pensava ser impossível ele fazer algo assim.

*** Darien ***

Ainda não me queria crer bem na tarde que tinha passado e não parava de pensar nela, em como estaria e o medo que devia sentir depois de tanta surpresa no templo. Mas aquela tinha sido a última surpresa e a mais repentina de todas.

**» Flashback «**

_ É este mesmo._ Ouvia aquele grupo aproximar-se de mim, com objectos na mão que com o escuro e a falta de iluminação urbana me fazia não conseguir entender. Aproximando-me, apercebi-me que eram armas, e o mais alto do grupo apontava uma para mim.

Foi ai que apareceu um homem na minha frente, que pelo escuro da noite não identifiquei rapidamente. Colocava a mão entre o meu peito e a arma. Então o loiro, ao lado do mais alto, voltava-se para trás para o resto do grupo.

- Ei, são dois! Afinal qual deles é?

Era Endymion, mas de roupas informais, naturalmente não o reconheceria assim, apesar de parecer mais estar a ver as minhas costas no espelho.

- Sou eu, - disse ele virando-se a seguir para mim e sussurrando – alinha comigo.

E assim fiz, entrei no jogo conduzido por aquele que não estava presente, repetindo a mesma frase quatro vezes até arranjar coragem.

- Não, sou eu. Foi o Seiya que vos mandou até aqui?

- Aqui quem faz as perguntas somos nós – respondia o loiro junto do mais alto – e agora parem de brincar e digam qual de vocês é o Darien, senão disparamos contra os dois.

Até num segundo ouvirmos sirenes da polícia e num instante começaram a correr. Olhei para o meu apartamento e três pessoas estavam nas varandas, a da casa abaixo da minha, apontava para o telefone e sorria…

**» Fim do Flashback «**

…Eu não. Preferia ter lutado e mostrado que era capaz de defende-la, apesar de imaginar que ela o sabia, naquele momento eu sentia-me inútil. Ele jogara baixo, sem escrúpulos e ali tinha começado a guerra, mas na próxima ele não ia esconder-se, mas sim ter-me na frente dele sem outros actores a intervir numa batalha desta vez entre humanos e não youmas.

.

He deals the cards as a meditation  
And those he plays never suspect  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
He doesn't play for the respect  
He deals the cards to find the answer  
The sacred geometry of chance  
The hidden law of probable outcome  
The numbers lead a dance

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart

He may play the jack of diamonds  
He may lay the queen of spades  
He may conceal a king in his hand  
While the memory of it fades

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart

And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one  
Those who speak know nothing  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear are lost

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape of my heart

*** Serena ***

Calculava sentir o chão. Errei. Senti um colo acolher-me como asas em minha volta, acolhedoras, afastavam o medo em meu redor.

Um homem com uma máscara nos olhos que me parecia familiar pegou-me, pousou-me e antes de eu puder dizer o que quer que fosse, fugiu. Os seus olhos pareciam os de Darien, mas tinha certas dúvidas que o fossem, idênticos talvez… a sua aura era diferente.

Fiquei sem força nas pernas pelo susto e sentei-me no chão. Ele chegava então apressado e olhava para mim como se não tivesse sido culpa dele, cuidadoso, pegava-me, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Um mês se tinha passado desde o meu incidente com o Seiya. Incrivelmente, deve ter bastado para o assustar pois, desde aí, ele não me tentara agredir, pelo contrário, mostrava-se cada dia mais carinhoso e nunca tinha estado tanto tempo sem me tocar maliciosamente.

Também desde aí que não via o Darien. Apesar de em várias noites me parecer ouvi-lo perto do meu ouvido como um sussurro, não passava de um sonho. Pensava muitas vezes também ouvir a sua voz e os seus passos em casa, mas era tudo loucura na minha mente, confusão incessante e que me magoava intensamente, não feria o corpo mas pesava tanto o coração…

O Seiya aprovou que fosse trabalhar no local onde me aceitaram, um Jardim Escola novo em Tóquio. Iria iniciar no mesmo dia que os alunos e então, descobrir se era mesmo o que queria da minha vida para posteriormente poder cursar. Tinha sido um mês que passara rápido, entre Agosto e Setembro o Sol ia desvanecendo aos poucos, dando lugar a nuvens sombrias carregadas de chuva. Com elas, o meu olhar igualmente se ia acumulando esperança de um dia o poder voltar a ver.

Logo no dia que comecei, fui recebida da melhor maneira possível com sorrisos e cumprimentos calorosos. E logo depois com vozes que sussurravam mas que se faziam ouvir ainda assim. _É a mulher do Dr. Kou; Mas ouvi dizer que ela há uns anos teve um caso com o Dr. Chiba; Soube que sofreu um acidente e há muito que tem amnésia._ Tudo e mais um pouco era dito, mas eu preferia ignorar.

O bom era não só eu ser novidade, mas também a educadora da sala onde eu iria ficar a ajudar o ser. Assim, partilhávamos a ideia de que tínhamos de ignorar conversas exteriores, estávamos ali realmente pelas crianças e não pelos murmúrios. A professora Yume Tanaka já tinha perto da idade da minha mãe, e no mesmo dia fizemos amizade, falámos da nossa vida, e inclusive aconselhou-me a não desistir do sonho de ser educadora se era realmente o que eu queria.

Enfim, adaptei-me às crianças e estava feliz ali. Apercebi-me no mesmo dia que até àquele momento tinha tido falta de pessoas à minha volta, e era muito melhor quando estava rodeada de gente… Notei a solidão em que tinha vivido até agora. Fechada a sete chaves como uma prisioneira.

Cheguei a casa e falei do meu dia normalmente com o Seiya. Ali sim, naquele momento, começámos a parecer uma família vulgar, tinha lutado e ainda mais sofrido até chegar ao ponto da normalidade… Ainda assim, sentia a necessidade de me conhecer por completo. Queria recuperar a minha memória e sabia que no meio daquela normalidade não iria conseguir mas sim no meio daqueles com quem tinha estado há anos atrás, com quem tinha vivido a realidade e a felicidade.

*** Darien ***

Tinha a Rey na minha frente, séria, sentada e de braços cruzados, tinha um ar pesado de preocupação. Arregalava os olhos e tentava falar pela décima sexta vez desde que ali tinha chegado, sentado e dito _Tenho de te dizer o que tenho encarado de uma vez por todas_, mas nada. Parecia procurar pontos da casa para se concentrar e arranjar coragem entre a respiração descontrolada. Lembrei então do que ela tinha dito há mais de um mês, que me tinha feito pensar sempre que queria arrombar a porta da casa da Serena: _Ela é casada, aceita isso de uma vez! Não podes mantê-la em masmorras só para que nada lhe aconteça, e tu estás tão farto de saber que ela não é criança nenhuma… cresceu de uma maneira que ninguém esperava, física e mentalmente. Deixa-a seguir o rumo dela. Se esse rumo der a ti pois seja, ela irá ter contigo._

E foi o que fiz, ou pelo menos tentei. Dentro daquele mês, desde aquela noite, que eu a visitava noite sim e outra também. Quando batia na porta, ele abria e ameaçava-me. Mas não passava disso. Chegou mesmo a haver um dia que lhe levantei o punho e o vi, fraco, fechar os olhos. Então passei a fazer como antes, para não ter de ver aquele crápula… como quando lutava com as sailors, subi à árvore perto da varanda do seu quarto e observei-a a dormir e, em algumas vezes, cheguei a abrir lentamente a janela e a olhá-la de perto enquanto ela dormia profundamente.

- É difícil para mim Darien… - Rey finalmente começara mas logo tinha desistido de continuar.

- Rey, alguma vez vais ter que dizer. Coragem, já tiveste muito tempo em silêncio e se é algo tão grave como dizes…

- Eu sei – interrompeu-me com voz grave – e se continuar a anular pode ser tarde demais… por isso… - levantou-se e foi até à janela, provavelmente para não me olhar directamente – tenho tido uma séria premonição… está relacionado com a Serena, contigo e com o Seiya. Sinto nas minhas visões a morte… e não consigo identificar mais rostos além dos vossos. Depois disso comecei a sentir um ponto em que tudo irá começar: quando o vosso futuro, o Endymion e a Serenity, vierem até aqui, à Terra – arrepiei-me ao ouvi-la, Endymion já tinha chegado e dito que tinha de falar comigo – falar-vos do vosso futuro, que está em risco, da Chibiusa… Darien, desculpa falar-te nisto… Mas a Serena precisa de saber o passado dela para quando tudo acontecer ela estar preparada e, para isso, só tu te podes aproximar dela. A Luna diz que com o Cristal Prateado ela pode recuperar todas as memórias.

Mas também sabia o que ela podia sofrer ao saber a verdade. O que iria ela pensar ao lembrar-se de que eu tinha estado em Cambridge e não a tinha trazido para Tóquio e feito tudo como devia… Mas ele tinha dito que ela tinha fugido de Cambridge e não me queria ver mais.

- E se ela sofrer com a verdade?

- Preferes que ela se magoe ao saber ou que seja o que for a autêntica premonição se torne real? – Baixei os olhos ao ouvi-la, ela tinha razão. – É preferível que ela sofra ao saber que foi uma guerreira, que sofreu com a vida e que após a amnésia continuou a sofrer ao invés de ser feliz e que… vai ter uma filha… contigo. Não com ele...?

- Sei que não Rey. Mas e se ainda assim, o futuro se alterar, mesmo que eu fique com ela, o que acontece com a Chibiusa?

- Não sei Darien, mas é preferível que esteja contigo a estar com ele e continuar a sofrer mazelas, física e psicologicamente, não é bom para ela. Mesmo como guerreira… ela não ia aguentar tanta dor.

- Rey… - apesar de continuar a conversa, não conseguia tirar o mesmo da minha mente - O Endymion apareceu.

- O quê? – vi a sua face ficar pálida e levar as mãos à cabeça – Não pode ser. Então quer dizer que já é tarde…

- Não é tarde. – interrompi rapidamente - De certeza que não. Ele disse que tinha de falar comigo mas Rey, ela está perto, logo vai ser fácil num dia em que ele não esteja em casa.

Olhou para mim com a expressão séria e voltou a sentar-se no cadeirão em minha frente.

- Então amanhã vais agir. Nem que para isso eu e as meninas tenhamos de a parar, ela tem de recuperar a memória e afastar-se dele. Vou pedir o Cristal Prateado à Luna.

- Rey, calma. Quer dizer,… eu sei que não há muito tempo para ter calma. Mas se nem tu consegues identificar bem a tua premonição, como saber o que há a evitar? Como irá ela saber? Aliás, como irei eu mesmo saber?

- Pelo Endymion… De certeza que ele te há-de dizer algo sobre este assunto. Agora vou embora e espero que reflictas e te prepares. E… Darien – olhei-a de novo – não te preocupes, aposto que a Chibiusa vai ser feliz convosco.

Fosse ou não possível preparar-me, tinha de o fazer. Seria aquela premonição pior do que todas as outras anteriores sobre batalhas com seres não humanos? Afinal, era de corações verdadeiros e com sentimentos que estávamos a falar. Se o Seiya tinha ou não coração eu em todas as vezes duvidava, mas corria-lhe medo nas veias. Não temia fazer mal a uma mulher mas perante mim…

** * Serena ***

- Eu quero falar com ela!

- Já lhe disse para sair da minha casa.

Era Sábado, e dormia até mais tarde no mais merecido descanso da gritaria das crianças, mas acordara com outro tipo de berreiro. Do quarto ouvia uma mulher gritar à porta, enquanto o Seiya respondia, primeiro calmamente e aos poucos alterando a voz. A voz da mulher era-me desconhecida quando levantava a voz mas aos poucos me parecia mais familiar, era uma das raparigas daquele dia, Lita.

Até que ao fim de uns minutos ouvi a porta fechar e ouvir passos ruidosos pela escada. Abriu a porta repentinamente, com a face vermelha enfurecida e um cigarro na mão esquerda que levava à boca, isqueiro na mão direita que tremia constantemente tentando acender o cigarro, barafustava como se estivesse sozinho no quarto.

Sentei-me na cama a esperar o pior, sem dizer nada mirava-o nervoso como se perseguisse os seus próprios pés. Aos poucos aproximou-se, sentou-se na cama perto dos meus pés e olhou-me austero.

- Sinto-me obrigado a ter de sair desta casa… ou do pais num caso mais extremo – olhava-me então de soslaio – sabes que gosto do silêncio a que estava habituado em Cambridge, só nós dois e lá de vez em quando a minha mãe e os meus irmãos. Mas isto é demais. Sou médico, trabalho praticamente 24 horas por dia Serena, - começava então a levantar a voz – e quando tenho direito a um dia UM DIA de descanso tenho de aturar as tuas vozes do passado? – pegou-me no queixo com a mão fria ainda que tivesse terminado o cigarro – este é o último aviso Serena. Ou estas tuas amiguinhas e amiguinho se afastam de vez ou vejo-me obrigado a levar-te para Cambridge e deixar-te sofrer as consequências dos teus erros passados, ainda que não te lembres deles e que eu te proteja o máximo que tenho podido até agora, mas eu também te posso colocar em frente _dele_. Não tens sido a mulher que prometes-te ser, nem mesmo depois de eu te deixar trabalhar onde querias cumpriste os teus deveres enquanto esposa. Nem assim…

- Seiya, eu…

- Cala-te! – não conseguia deixar de derramar lágrimas após a sua ameaça – Engraçado como uma _miúda_ de 16 anos escreve uma carta no qual chama um homem, pai do seu filho, para se encontrar com ela e que iria arrepender-se de alguma vez lhe ter tocado e lhe arruinado a vida, e um dia depois tem um acidente, e nem tu mesma sabes porque o fizeste, apenas sabes que te seguiu para Cambridge com uma primeira carta para assumir o filho. Isto tudo dito pelo irmão dele o qual não quiseste enfrentar, e eu feito palhaço ainda me meti na tua frente porque tu não te lembras de nada e é isto que recebo em troca?

- S-Seiya, eu já te respondi a isso… que…

- Que sabes que é impossível ter provocado o acidente, mas quanto à carta… Responde-me então, se tenho feito tudo o que posso por ti, mereço em troca segredos? Para vir aqui uma rapariga gritar e exigir falar contigo? – Começou a alterar o volume da voz e eu sabia que iria começar de novo…

No momento seguinte, só me lembro das dores, dos olhos e boca tapada, de não conseguir mover os braços e as pernas e voltar a desvanecer.

**Continua…**

E agora? Onde acordou a Serena? Será que o plano do Darien e Rey correu bem?

E quanto ao segredo? Real ou não… continuem a acompanhar.

Como estou a terminar, ainda que vá demorar um pouco a voltar a postar – só devo voltar em meios de Julho devido à PAP (para quem não sabe, prova de aptidão profissional, ou seja, avaliação final e essencial num curso profissional, sem ela seriam 3 anos perdidos), exame que é nesta quarta e o meu estágio que acaba dia 30. Enfim, pensar no futuro custa mas tem de ser, mas não abandono esta fic e quem a lê por nada, tem sido onde descarrego as emoções do dia-a-dia e agradeço a vocês por lerem. Kissu * Ja ne.


	17. Lembranças

_De todas as maneiras  
Que há de amar  
Nós já nos amamos  
Com todas as palavras feitas para sangrar  
Já nos cortamos  
Agora já passa da hora  
Está lindo lá fora  
Larga a minha mão  
Solta as unhas do meu coração  
Que ele está apressado  
E desanda a bater desvairado_

__**Capítulo 17 - Lembranças**

Não entendia bem o que se estava a passar, mas era certo que sentia frio e muita dor. Estava deitada no chão do quarto de hóspedes sem entender bem como terminara a discussão, embora estivesse a pensar que tinha terminado e que logo em seguida eu tinha-me deitado para dormir. Também me lembrava de ele dizer que tínhamos de sair do país, e, ao olhar para um dos cantos do quarto, tinha 5 malas colocadas no chão e a cama, até então devidamente feita, permanecia apenas o colchão. Escutava duas vozes masculinas vindas da sala, mas nenhuma de Seiya e, aos poucos, essas vozes aproximavam-se da porta.

- Já não vimos aqui há duas horas, se acontece alguma coisa já sabes que não duramos muito tempo neste negócio. – A porta abria-se rapidamente e logo dois sujeitos olhavam para mim – Já acordou. Liga-lhe.

Era como se não estivesse presente nem mesmo em aflição. Era parte de um monopólio guiado por ele, em que mais nada importava, nem mesmo as cartas e as regras, apenas dinheiro. Apercebi-me que um me olhava de forma diferente e, quando o outro saiu, este veio perto de mim. Pegou-me no queixo que tentei logo afastar, soltou-me o cabelo que tinha preso em coque pelo chão e olhou-me desde os pés à cabeça. Permaneci imóvel e, como sempre, com medo. Como sempre, tão fraca… depois de passar tanto na vida não era suposto já ter encontrado mecanismos de defesa? Mas não. Continuava sempre assim e apetecia-me esbofetear-me por isso. Quando olhava as minhas mãos, tentava ler as linhas e ria-me ao pensar que me diriam elas, do mal que eu tinha feito no passado para nesta vida sofrer tanto. Teria eu sido alguma terrorista? Raptora? Assassina? Não entendia… se a minha vida anterior não o explicava, então… teria eu perdido controlo tão cedo na minha vida? Será que isto tudo podia acontecer com qualquer outra mulher ou apenas comigo, por ser fraca demais e ceder, ceder, ceder?

Já aquele homem continuava-me a olhar e começava a sentir arrepios de pânico, lembrava-me um olhar de há anos atrás. E, num abrir e fechar de olhos, pegou-me, colocou-me no ombro e atirou-me para a cama.

Começou a beijar-me enquanto eu tentava gritar abafadamente com o lenço na boca. Mas porquê eu? Que lhe fiz eu de mal? Passava as mãos por várias partes do meu corpo e logo me veio à mente aquela noite terrível que eu não recordava há tanto tempo._Então princesa. _Senti tanto medo onde tinha eu o meu medalhão naquele dia? _Calma. É melhor estares quieta, senão é pior para ti. _Lembrava o rosto, o medo e o nojo. E tentava-me debater agora como tinha feito naquela vez.

- Ei, que estás a fazer? – a voz do outro interrompia-o mas ele continuava a olhar-me como se fosse a única mulher à face da terra.

- Nada demais. Eu disse-te que nunca tinha visto uma beleza assim, é como um tesouro, nota bem a sensualidade no olhar dela. O gajo sabe escolhe-las!

Num lapso, fechei os olhos e, noutro, vi o Seiya pegá-lo e atirá-lo para o chão.

- Que raio estavas tu a tentar fazer com a minha mulher? – Estava claramente alterado e vermelho de raiva. – RESPONDE!

- Tens aí um diamante em bruto difícil de resistir meu amigo, lamento, mas homem que é homem...

- Pois bem, esse diamante em bruto é meu e tu vais já sair desta casa antes que eu te esfole vivo e _deixes_ de ser _homem_. – Virou-se para o outro e gritou – e tu também!

Desamarrou-me, sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a discar um número no telemóvel.

-_ Eu disse que vos dava mais dinheiro, apesar de vos ter dado o acordado mas nunca vos admiti que chegassem a este ponto, é a minha mulher!... Eu sei que esse não conseguiu fugir da polícia mas que culpa tenho eu se todos os outros conseguiram… Certo, eu dou-vos mais, mas nenhum de vocês se volta a aproximar dela. _

E desligou. De seguida abraçou-me como se tivesse algum pingo de sensibilidade. Agora sabia que a noite passada eu tinha dormido e que, provavelmente quando ele saiu, armaram tudo isto para conseguirem mais dinheiro dele. Eu, era apenas uma peça vulgar da brincadeira. Afagava-me o cabelo e pedia-me desculpa. Mas não, não havia desculpa. Não das outras vezes. Muito menos desta ... Fez-me lembrar algo horrível que eu preferia ter mantido como parte da amnésia. Será que havia alguém no mundo com quem eu pudesse partilhar esta dor? Alguém igual? Tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, tanto sofrimento antes da amnésia… e ainda depois? Não lembrava tudo, mas o que tinha acabado de lembrar fazia-me tremer e congelar todos os ossos do meu corpo.

.

Os dias seguintes passaram-se com silêncio e o olhar dele com um arrependimento notável. Sequer tinha havido alguma discussão sobre as malas e a cama desfeita como se fossemos em viagem, pelo contrário, como por magia, tudo voltou ao lugar. Agora, eu não dormia. Tinha pesadelos com um rosto, rosto que pertencia àquele que eu supostamente havia enviado a carta, que morreu no dia do acidente.

- Serena, fala comigo. Eu sei que fiz asneira mas, por favor diz alguma coisa.

- Não há nada a falar. – Respondi friamente e dessa vez, sem medo. Sim, por alguma razão, perdera o medo. Talvez por ter passado tanto já previa o que vinha a seguir e só ao prever já sentia a dor, o resto era apenas físico.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Acabei o pequeno-almoço e guiei para o trabalho. Terminei o dia normalmente, sem problemas, apesar de nas horas mortas me concentrar no que tinha acontecido. Na volta a casa, decidi parar por um supermercado perto do centro. Ao aproximar-me, olhei para um café que me trouxe algum tipo de curiosidade e, ao entrar, logo me lembrei de que antes era um lugar que outrora frequentava regularmente e imediatamente vi um sorriso: Andrew. Correu e abraçou-me, lembrei que ele era como o irmão mais velho que eu tinha e da pequena atracção que havia sentido por ele. Na mesma altura, pareceu-me ver alguém igual a mim, vestida de branco, num canto do café e que desapareceu imediatamente.

- Lembras-te de mim? – Sorriu novamente, abanei a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de alucinar, olhei-o, acenei que sim e largou-me – Estás igual… céus! Olha, importas-te que chame o Darien? Ele pediu, se eu te visse, para lhe dizer…

Sentia saudade dele, e também não havia de ser por um pouco que o Seiya iria desconfiar do que quer que fosse, então respondi que sim. Talvez com demasiado entusiasmo que não devia ter demonstrado. Mas, pelos vistos, ele queria falar comigo.

Pouco depois ele chegou ofegante ainda de fira. Ali mesmo, sem dizer nada, beijou-me. Quente e suave, com um sentimento que eu não sabia explicar, mas que me aquecia o coração… Era algo estranho e lindo, e todos olhavam, alguns murmuravam… até que o Andrew fingiu tossir.

- Eu tenho a sala de descanso, se quiserem, agora aqui… não estamos propriamente no Ocidente.

Não sabia bem explicar o que sentia, nem muito menos a loucura daquele momento de o seguir para um sítio mais privado. Lá, continuou a beijar-me e eu quase chorava por sentir tanto a falta dele. Era tão estúpido, não sentir que traía alguém mas sim sentir borboletas no estômago como uma adolescente por um amor platónico, mas sentia necessidade daquilo. Mesmo o vendo tão raramente, parecia coisa do destino ir ali, naquele dia, em que tanto precisava de um ombro… sentia os olhos tão cansados e tanto pesar, de noites sem dormir, de um sufoco interior de tanta fraqueza, que a qualquer momento se podia transformar num grito. De certeza que se ele me deitasse de encontro a si eu adormecia naquele instante.

- Desculpa – ria enquanto me tirava cabelo dos olhos – Mas sentia tanto a tua falta. E preciso mesmo tanto de falar contigo Serena.

Eu sentia-me ridícula mas o seu olhar só me deu para o continuar a beijar e o abraçar, sentia tanto falta de protecção e as insónias das últimas noites faziam-me sentir sem tecto, sem um ponto de abrigo que parecia encontrar nele. E ele parecia perceber o que se tinha passado. Abraçava-me e entre o meu cabelo sussurrava_ já passou_.

E ali chorei, enquanto ele me sentava numa cadeira e se ajoelhava na minha frente. E decidi perguntar-lhe, do nada, já que me conhecia antes de tudo. Pois ele não questionava, deixava que eu o fizesse naturalmente.

- O que aconteceu para eu fugir para Cambridge?

Ele parou um pouco, tirou a cabeça dentre os meus cabelos e olhou-me com expressão de dúvida.

- Sim, quero mesmo saber, se é isso que vais perguntar.

- Era. – Suspirou longamente. – Não sei bem como te falar nisso, se tu nem sequer me disseste nada. Foi a primeira vez que me ignoraste e senti medo de te perder, pois bem, acabei por perder de qualquer maneira.

- Diz-me por favor.

- Rena, também me custa falar nisso, - fechou os olhos como se para arranjar coragem sem me olhar - foste violada no mesmo dia que te pedi em casamento e refugiaste-te em cada canto que encontravas. De início não entendi bem, e até pensei que aquele homem fosse alguém com quem estivesses… envolvida… custa-me dizer porque nunca devia ter pensado isso de ti, - voltou a enfrentar-me como se eu falasse de uma memória que ele não queria evocar - mas foi aí que comecei a deixar de conseguir ler o teu olhar.

Fiquei com a minha cabeça às voltas e continuei.

- Então quer dizer que eu o quis matar porque me violou, não porque eu andava envolvida com ele? - Olhou para mim confuso e surpreendido.

- Tu nunca falaste em matá-lo. Ele seguiu-te até Cambridge, na altura do acidente eu estive contigo… mas não te lembravas de mim. Fugiste, ele seguiu-te, obrigou-te a meteres-te no carro. Foi isso que aconteceu, não o procuraste, pelo contrário. Se sentias medo, como podias querer matar alguém que receavas tanto?

- Mas, houve uma carta, que eu escrevi para ele a dizer que o queria matar e apareceu o irmão dele…

- Calma aí, - interrompeu-me brevemente. – ele não tinha familiares. Tanto que na altura do acidente me perguntaram se eu lhe era algo, amigo ou assim, porque ninguém constava nos registos. Era impossível aparecer algum irmão ou quem quer que fosse. Quem te disse isso? E de que carta estás a falar?

Seria tudo uma mentira, seria aquele homem um como estes que apareceram na minha casa, parte de estratagemas do Seiya? Parecia ainda mais perdida agora que começava a recordar.

- O Seiya. Em Cambridge, apareceu um homem a dizer que me ia pôr em tribunal porque eu tinha provocado o acidente do Diamante, tinha escrito uma ameaça e chamou o irmão a Cambridge. O Seiya deu-lhe dinheiro porque eu podia ser condenada…

- Rena, isso é mentira. – Parou-me quando eu mais começava a ficar perdida. - Não te confundas mais do que já estás, nunca farias algo assim e, mesmo que quisesses, tu estavas inconsciente no acidente. O médico disse que, pelos testes, já tinhas ficado inconsciente antes do carro cair, eles analisam tudo isso.

Comecei a chorar, e abracei-me a ele.

- Tem calma Rena, precisava tanto de falar contigo com urgência… - Também ele parecia preocupado. – Mas assim eu deixo para outra altura, mas temos de combinar, tem de ser, por nós, pelo futuro do Un… do que te pode acontecer, do que não deve acontecer! – Parecia-me tão confuso e trocava as palavras à medida que as trauteava. E no momento olhei o relógio.

- Já é tão tarde!

- Tu gostas de sofrer? A sério… eu não entendo, desculpa. Desculpa, mas não… porque continuas com ele?

Porque era idiota? Porque gostava das suas mentiras, das suas ameaças, do seu rancor? Por… no fundo… o amar? Já me sentia tão destruída que não entendia…

- Tenho de ir. Depois combinamos a conversa, se o destino o quiser…

Beijei-o, como se fosse a derradeira vez e olhei-o. Unicamente. Olhei-o.

Saí, e quando cheguei a casa, _ele_ esperava conversar.

* Darien *

Bela e pura. Mas não era a mesma de há 4 anos atrás. Transparecia algum sentimento por mim, mas muito confuso, parecendo guardar o amor num cofre, libertando apenas outros sentimentos, ou pelo menos exteriorizando isso, guardando a chave num outro cofre.

Saí do Acrobe e vi um vulto na minha frente, mas continuei a andar. Até chegar a uma parte menos movimentada da rua.

- Princesa? – Era a Serena, em _ponto mais adulto_, vestida de branco. Não o vestido a preceito do que ela era, mas sim um simples vestido, confundindo-se facilmente com a Serena. Claro, eram a mesma pessoa… mas os traços faciais de Serenity eram notáveis, bens como os '_meus'_, ou melhor, de Endymion. – Que fazes aqui?

Puxou-me para um canto escuro e acendeu uma lanterna perto de nós. Deu-me 'pancadinhas' na cara, como a Serena antes fazia na brincadeira, quando se chateava com alguma coisa.

- Idiota! Era a tua oportunidade de lhe contares tudo, só estamos a perder tempo End… Darien! – Claramente estava zangada, e não a brincar. Mas no momento em que estive com a Serena, esquecera todos os problemas. Ela já tinha que chegasse, para quê mais? – E agora? Sabes quando a voltas a ver? Claro que não! Tu não sabes o que aquela besta lhe pode fazer de um dia para o outro. À noite pode estar tudo bem e depois dá-lhe na caixa córnea e bate-lhe como se ela fosse um saco de frustrações!

- Eu sei! Eu tive lá a Luna a tentar fazer alguma ligação à mente da Serena, mas…

- Mas nada! – Interrompeu-me sem mais. Ah, sim, aquela era uma Serena de pulso ainda mais firme. – Vou ter de mudar um pouco o rumo das coisas.

Olhei-a com ar estranho… estaria ela a falar de modificar o passado?

- Sim! – pareceu ler-me os pensamentos – Vou fazer com que a Mina resolva o seu 'problema' não com a Rey mas sim comigo, ou melhor, com a Serena.

- Como assim?

- Espera para ver. Vocês homens são todos inúteis e tu ainda pareces mais parvinho que eu… não, ela! Tenho de fazer tudo sozinha!

E, do nada, desapareceu.

* Serena *

Então ele queria falar… e eu não podia anular mais uma conversa. Estava nervoso e parecia não saber como começar a conversa, após dizer-me _'Senta-te'. _Começou por balbuciar baixinho, como se resmungasse com ele mesmo até finalmente ter coragem de começar.

- Eu sei a asneira que fiz, não te queria de maneira alguma colocar numa situação destas.

- Mas colocaste. – Interrompi, e pareceu surpreendido com o meu corte de palavra. – Eu já passo o que Deus sabe contigo, e ainda vem gente de fora… fazer-me o que fez, recordar o que não queria…

- Desculpa. Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor marido do mundo, pelo contrário, e meti-me numa alhada da qual tem sido complicado sair mas nunca pensei que te usassem para conseguir mais dinheiro.

- Era a única forma que eles tinham como certo! – Levantei-me e fiquei quase ao nível dele. – Sou a única pessoa que tens aqui, tens ideia de com quem te metes? Gente perigosa, aqui no Japão, não tens noção do que é, mas eles estão a dar-te uma ideia. – Do nada, pareceu-me ver lutar com algum monstro, mas logo julguei ser uma maneira de eu arranjar coragem: numa imaginação de mim, forte, perante algo gigante e quase imbatível.

Olhou-me nos olhos e acariciou-me a nuca. Não sentia arrepios pela espinha como sentira horas atrás, parecia já não sentir nada por ele senão raiva e uma vontade enorme de que ele desaparecesse da minha frente de uma vez e me deixasse seguir a vida como antigamente. Mas o que era o meu antigamente? No caminho para casa parecia ter pequenas visões, estranhas e desfocadas, de mim há anos atrás… do passado…

- Sere, eu sei. Mas podemos mudar isto tudo, e eu prometo-te que vou mudar. – Começou a beijar-me suavemente, como há muito não fazia e chegava-me perto dele. E eu só sentia o sabor a gelo. Não que o gelo tivesse sabor, mas quem estivesse de fora a ver aquele beijo saberia ver que era desprovido de sentimentos, não era de um filme romântico lindo, era daqueles que se estava na expectativa de haver um beijo romântico, com outra personagem desse filme, aquele que fizesse entender o que era o amor em estado puro. E afastei-me.

- Desculpa. Vou-me deitar.

Ele não. Quando saía, aparecia sempre fosse a que hora fosse. Mas não naquela noite…

Acordei com a 'aflição' da campainha. Não parava, e era impossível tentar adormecer. Levantei-me, rabugenta. Sim. Se calhar por ele não estar ali ao lado, eu tinha dormido lindamente. Como há dias não dormia depois daquele dia… Não sentia medo, nem tinha o 'calor' no outro lado da cama que tanto arrepio me provocava. Dirigi-me à porta e apareceu uma Mina com os olhos em água, face vermelha e tremia por todo o lado. Senti medo ao vê-la, será que o Seiya lhe tinha feito mal? Abraçou-me e fechei a porta. Sentou-se e tentei acalmá-la.

- Serena… ajuda-me, por favor!

**Continua.**

Ei há quanto tempo né? Eu não sei… se é por medo de sentir falta desta fic, se é por não saber ainda como fazer o pdf e melhorá-la… não sei. Sei que tenho escrito este capítulo há um tempo e que … sim… rufo dos tambores… já terminei o 18. Mas nah, não o vou postar. Só depois de ter 10 reviews. Sim porque o 18 é o derradeiro. O decisivo. O… não vou contar mais. Mas esta é a minha exigência x) Foi escrito com muito sentimento, e como tal, espero a vossa 'expectativa' de quem tem acompanhado, de quem começou agora a acompanhar (duvido que haja alguém…). Sei que imaginei imenso como fazer o capítulo 18, e sei que arranjei a música perfeita, sem ninguém imaginar nem fazer ideia de qual é, nem quem me é próximo. Mas é algo muito pensado e estruturado, tanto que, desta vez, acho que mereço e porque me custa às vezes ver tanta review a fics adaptadas, desculpem a quem o faz, até porque eu já o fiz, mas é bem diferente, eu adoro certas fics adaptadas mas qualquer um sabe que não é da pessoa que as ideias provém. E pronto, expressei-me neste ponto.

Quanto a este, espero ter deixado em aberto, como sempre faço, e até gostava que 'palpitassem' algo – menos você Bequinha, sabe porquê né xp . Não foi revisado, penso que foi o único até agora que não foi, por isso sei que posso receber alguma critica, apesar de nunca mudar muito aquilo que escrevo mesmo quando é revisado, é sempre diferente.

Quanto às reviews, que tanto me têm incentivado, como sempre, apesar de terem sido só 3…. :

**Beki** : não demorou assim tanto pois não? Na fic o cristal tem um 'efeito que demora' x) vamos lá ver… beijinho.

**Marcinha** : Obrigada por acompanhares SEMPRE adoro isso e agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Ficou com ainda mais vontade de bater no Seiya ? xp espero que sim. Não consegui inspirar-me rápido, e lamento, talvez se tivesse tido mais feedback teria tido mais motivação, mas tal não aconteceu… e além disso entrei na faculdade e há sempre tantos trabalhos que vou só tendo tempinho para me inspirar nas viagens de comboio. Espero que tenhas gostado do cap. Beijinhos e continua a acompanhar.

**Denise**: Puxa que me lembraste o tempo que demorei x) exame e estágio… já vai tempinho. Acabei com muito sucesso felizmente e já estou na faculdade, daqui a 4 aninhos espero ser Educadora de Infância, com ou sem emprego, ao menos realizada. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap e que, apesar de tardio, continues a acompanhar. Beijó.

Ah ! Para quem não lê, estou a escrever outra fic que era apenas uma one-shot chamada "Não sei mais viver sem você", espero uma visitinha ^^ .

E btw que é da **Anita4**? Se eu não ler aquele final de fic eu morro x)


	18. O vento continuará a soprar

Acordei com a 'aflição' da campainha. Não parava, e era impossível tentar adormecer. Levantei-me, rabugenta. Sim. Se calhar por ele não estar ali ao lado, eu tinha dormido lindamente. Como há dias não dormia depois daquele dia… Não sentia medo, nem tinha o 'calor' no outro lado da cama que tanto arrepio me provocava. Dirigi-me à porta e apareceu uma Mina com os olhos em água, face vermelha e tremia por todo o lado. Senti medo ao vê-la, será que o Seiya lhe tinha feito mal? Abraçou-me e fechei a porta. Sentou-se e tentei acalmá-la.

- Serena… ajuda-me, por favor!

**Capítulo 18 – O vento continuará a soprar**

Sentada no cadeirão, Mina tremia por todo o corpo, tinha os olhos desfeitos em lágrimas e só balbuciava _medo_. Então finalmente decidia passar-me a palavra.

- Ele não está, certo? – Teria lhe o Seiya feito algum mal? Olhava bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Naquele dia em que todas tinham ido a minha casa, eu recordava que ela tinha sido a única que não se prenunciara. Rey gritava e tinha-me dado um estalo, Amy acalmava-a e Lita apenas concordava nervosa. Mas Mina… apenas se sentara quieta e assistia apenas ouvindo, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. E, quando saíram, foi a única que sorriu para mim.

- Quem Mina? Pelo amor de Deus tem calma!

- O teu marido!

- Não. Estás à vontade – começava mesmo a pensar que ele lhe tinha feito algo. Oh não, eu não o perdoaria. Não bastava eu para servir de saco de pancada? – Que se passa? Diz de uma vez!

- Preciso mesmo de ti. – Olhava-me com olhar suplicante.

Mina tirava da sua mala uma pequena caixa e logo entendi… e atingi porque recorrera a mim.

*** Darien ***

Não entendia o que Serenity queria dizer… O problema de Mina, que eu não tinha conseguido fazer nada…

Mas eu conseguira, sim. No momento em que ela me beijou para sair de perto de mim eu soube, simplesmente entendi: o seu olhar mudou. E finalmente atingi o porquê de Luna me ter mandado beber a garrafa de água que me dera, para lhe passar algo no beijo… Para voltar a lembrar-se de tudo aos poucos e, passado um dia, eu tive uma espécie de calafrio, e logo de seguida Rey confirmou pela sua leitura no fogo que Serena recordava tudo.

Então o que aconteceria quando ela recordasse totalmente a morte do pai, a fuga, a doença da irmã, a violação, a gravidez, a ida para Cambridge, o acidente, a perda da memória e do bebé… Céus… como ela se devia sentir e não tinha ninguém ao seu lado, logo agora quando, mais uma vez, precisava tanto…

E que faria ela agora? Aquelas perguntas todas sobre a carta e se tinha sido ela a matar o seu agressor… Então, eu previa que tinha sido Seiya a tentar enganá-la para depois a "conquistar" e fazer dela o que ela era hoje: submissa e sempre com medo. Não. Ela era forte, muito forte, e mal ele sabia. Aproveitara-se do momento frágil dela e fez com que isso durasse sem mesmo ela se aperceber da força que existia no seu interior. E era a mulher mais linda, mais perfeita que jamais pudera existir, e como ele iria imaginar que além de todas as qualidades que a sublinhavam acima dos defeitos, estava uma guerreira que já tinha salvo muitas vidas, arriscando a sua.

Quem me dera poder-lhe dizer todos os dias, a cada segundo o que sentia. Que não precisava de ter medo, porque eu estaria lá para a proteger como uma capa invisível, que a cada passo que desse eu estaria lá, bem ao seu lado e ao ritmo dos seus pés, que a iria cobrir a cada dia de chuva, que ela era linda ao seu jeito mesmo com o cabelo a teimar ir para cima dos olhos, que iria apanhar cada lágrima e transformá-la num pedaço de nuvem, que iria rasgar cada página má dos seus dias, não para a fazer esquecer, mas lembrá-la que também aprendemos com os maus momentos, que ela era única e que os seus sonhos eram cada estrela do céu, e a mais brilhante, era sonhar estar junto a mim, que os nossos filhos iam ser como ela para que aquele olhar fosse eterno, para afastar a sua cadeira antes de se sentar, que sem ela, eu não era nada, e que a altura do dia em que ela era mais bonita era ao acordar porque mostrava o jeito puro dela, aquela distracção constante…

E não bastava ela saber, eu queria mostrar-lho todos os dias. Não havia nada mais importante no mundo senão ela… e eu continuava a perseguir o tempo para trás a pensar no que tínhamos vivido.

Ele precisava de ir a outros sítios procurar um conforto que não encontrava nela. Mas porquê? Pelo que eu sempre soube, ela até em aspectos íntimos era sensual e levava-me ao céu, então anos mais tarde… mesmo naquele encontro, levou-me além do paraíso. Mas ele nunca iria saber como era a real Serena… Tudo porque preferia achar que ela tinha de o satisfazer e não deixar tudo correr sobre linhas rectas, fosse feita a vontade dela, achando que era fácil ela sentir-se na pele dele, mas não o contrário.

E enfim, eram dias e mais dias sem ela. Que custava como ninguém poderia imaginar.

Nós estávamos destinados e havia uma barreira chamada Seiya a impedir a satisfação desse destino, mas ele não fazia ideia. E ela também não conhecera a Chibiusa, pois iria entender o maior porquê da minha insistência. Eu não só queria cumprir mas mostrar-lhe que todos os meus caminhos levavam a ela, não apenas o do destino.

Despertava desses pensamentos ao ser chamado com urgência pelo altifalante para a sala de operações. Não sabia bem como o fazer… depois de horas sem dormir… Apenas sabia que tinha de manter a calma e deixar tudo isto para depois, já houvera dias piores, em que passava uma semana sem dormir e ainda assim respirava fundo, tentando encontrar calma onde não existia. Nem em um lugar daquele hospital se inalava calma, mas já nem pensar nela desde o dia em que voltara me fazia sentir, tudo porque eu sabia o perigo que ela corria.

** * Serena ***

Olhava para Mina a andar de um lado para o outro na sala enquanto só me perguntava se _já estava_.

Era um teste de gravidez. Disse que precisava de alguém do seu lado e que se ela realmente estivesse de bebé, era do Yaten. No momento, só me deu vontade de rir ao pensar nele a pegar e a cuidar de uma criança mas logo me concentrei no que estava a acontecer, tinha aparecido eram 9 da manhã e dizia que a farmacêutica lhe havia indicado que a manhã era a melhor altura, então não tinha feito no dia anterior porque já era tarde. Olhei para o indicador, e sorri nesciamente.

- Oh meu Deus! Que bom Sere! – começou a pular de alegria e quase tropeçou no tapete. – Ai, ai eu estava tão mal por pensar que o período não vinha, que andava mal disposta e tudo o mais. Ai que bom!

- Não Mina… - Olhei-a e tentei ser séria. – Eu sorri porque acho que é bom, mas para ti não. Deu positivo.

E logo a festa que ela armava se terminava. É. Yaten então ia ser pai, e estava longe demais de Tóquio para o saber. Mina, pálida, não reagia, e dei um passo em frente por ela. Ela não contestou, e eu simplesmente peguei no telemóvel e fiquei com esperança que alguém ainda estivesse acordado para receber a trágica notícia.

- Hi Sere! – Taiki atendia tranquilo, mas não com voz de sono. – Que telefonema inesperado. Está tudo bem?

- Olá. Sim Taiki, da minha parte tudo bem. O teu irmão?

- Err… - Riu mais parecendo uma gargalhada, ele não tinha grande jeito para comédia. – Vive contigo, tanto quanto sei.

- Não! O Yaten.

- Eu sei Sere, não ias tirar o Seiya de vista certamente. O Yaten, que achas? Nem eu sei dele. Deve estar na casa de alguma desconhecida. Sabes como é…

Não fiquei muito alegre com o comentário. Afinal, se Mina decidisse levar para a frente, o Yaten tinha de ganhar alguma responsabilidade. Apesar da seriedade do assunto… eu decidi divertir-me um pouco.

- Pronto Taiki, então eu digo-te a ti e depois dizes-lhe mas com calma ok?

- Não! Eu vou ser tio? Finalmente vou ser tio? – E já começava a mudar a velocidade da respiração.

- Sim. – Até que o deixei de ouvir momentaneamente.

- Parabéns! O meu irmão? Tenho de lhe dizer alguma coisa. Eu ligo-lhe que deves estar a gastar um dinheirão.

- Não Taiki, - finalmente consegui largar a brincadeira ainda assim não sorria com essa possibilidade, construir família com o Seiya era definitivamente um pesadelo, possível pelas suas investidas, mas horrível para mim – o Yaten é que vai ser pai. Isto se a Mina entretanto reagir. Mas enfim, queria que o aquietasses e lhe dissesses para ligar à Mina com toda a calma do Mundo e pensarem em soluções. Eu sei que tu consegues Taiki, afinal tens mais cabeça que o Yaten.

- Nem comparação. Agora fiquei sem saber bem o que… quer dizer, se fosse teu e do Seiya eu ficaria feliz, agora assim…

E a conversa prolongou-se um pouco até eu relembrar que tinha ali uma Mina em pânico, imóvel e coberta de lágrimas.

Aquietei-a, um pouco sem saber bem que palavras usar, e quando ela saiu, voltei a uma bela sesta, tranquila sem dúvida alguma.

Mas não durou muito. Sabia que não porque ainda não sofria de fome quando senti ser puxada pelos cabelos da cama ao chão. Sem uma única palavra, Seiya começava-me a bater e o meu coração quase saía do peito. O pior foi quando vi uma faca grande e afiada na sua mão mal consegui abrir um pouco os olhos. Ele esmurrava-me até à ponta do quarto, dava-me pontapés, tirava o cinto e batia-me, e depois atirava-me para a cama com violência e fazia do meu corpo o que queria… Quando terminou, cuspiu-me na cara e chamou-me todos os nomes possíveis e imaginários. Nunca tinha sido assim… Em anos de tortura, ele tinha momentos em que pausava, e não ali, não naquele momento. Ele estava cego de raiva e todos os poros do seu corpo indicavam isso, bem mais que as marcas que eu já tinha por toda a alma.

- Como é que foi possível? – Vestia-se e inclinava-se sob mim, enquanto eu permanecia imóvel e quase sem fala, agachava-se como se quase se sentasse em cima da minha cintura. Finalmente olhou-me nos olhos, tinha as narinas abertas e respirava descontroladamente sobre mim. – Nunca pensei que chegasses a este ponto!

- Mas que ponto? Seiya do que é que estás a falar? – Senti a sua mão forte na minha face novamente.

- Disto. – Olhei. O teste de gravidez. Como me pudera eu esquecer de atirar aquilo fora da vista dele? Que idiota tinha sido eu, ao levar-me pelo cansaço e deixar a caixa com o conteúdo na lixeira da casa de banho? Mas, no momento apercebi… se fosse meu… ele não tinha motivo para estar feliz? Eu quase não tinha fala, mas tentava-me defender.

- Seiya, eu posso explicar.

Mas a sua voz e respiração eram notáveis, ele não se ia controlar. Nunca o fazia, mas antes eu ainda havia momentos de hesitação.

- Não, não podes. Vais dizer o quê? Que é meu? Não minha grande cabra! É daquele idiota com quem andas a dormir por trás das minhas costas!

- Seiya…

- Seiya o quê? _Seiya o bebé é teu_? Eu sou estéril! Soube mesmo ontem e logo hoje apanho isto?

Olhei-o apenas assustada. Estéril?... A desconfiar de mim…? Eu sabia que ele nunca me ouvia mas numa situação assim, eu pensei que ele fosse o mínimo do razoável. Continuei em silêncio e ele olhava-me com a maior fúria do mundo e gritava-me como se eu estivesse a vinte quilómetros de distância dele.

- Julgavas que eu não sabia ler um teste simples de gravidez, é? Tirei medicina por diversão, foi? Andas-te a fazer de mim um parvo todo este tempo e eu deixei!

- Não, Seiya!

Mas era tarde para explicar o que quer que fosse. Apenas senti a faca atravessar a minha barriga e lágrimas caírem da minha face.

Se ao menos eu pudesse ter escolhido a minha vida… Mas eu esqueci, que eu apenas sirvo para cumprir desejos… sendo manipulada como uma marioneta, o meu valor é, simplesmente, nulo.

** * Darien ***

Saí de longas horas de trabalho quando já anoitecia. Senti alguém pousar a mão no meu ombro tomei um susto e voltei-me para aquela face vermelha de respiração ofegante.

- Ei, Darien… Anda… Uff, vamos beber um copo, estão todos à nossa espera.

- Andrew, saí de um dia que julgava que nunca mais ia terminar, não tenho paciência. – Sorri de leve, eu sabia que ele não ia ceder, não era de desistir facilmente.

- Vá, eu vou no pendura, na boa. Sabes que sou caridoso e não me importo que me leves no teu carro.

- Claro Andrew. Convém! Mas não, vai no teu carro. A tua casa ainda é longe e amanhã eu estou de folga, tu não… logo.

- Logo… emprestas-me o teu amanhã e o assunto está resolvido. Vá, - baixou o tom de voz como se fosse um segredo – é que, sabes, também estou com algum álcool no sangue.

Percebi que não era o único médico em estado alcoólico, e imediatamente Kunzite – que abusava sempre mais que o normal ou um adolescente numa noite de festa - juntava-se a nós. Eles tinham esse método ao fim do dia, pensavam que esqueciam as horas seguidas de trabalho. Do grupo, apenas eu e Jedite, apesar de ele não ser médico, não tínhamos esse hábito.

E segui calmamente. Kunzite adormecia no banco de trás enquanto Andrew trauteava uma música qualquer que passava na rádio, ele não ficava muito desorientado, mas também não bebera tanto quanto o outro. Pior foi ao sair do grande parque de estacionamento do exterior que me dei conta estava a ser seguido por um carro… guiado por Seiya. Nada mais, nada menos. E Andrew apercebeu-se e logo seguiu a sua teoria pois notou o carro parado perto da entrada do serviço de urgências e só agora que pegava no carro, ele andava. Mas ao fingir encostar o carro, ele seguiu outra saída próxima, então voltei ao meu caminho normalmente.

**Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality**

Mas não por muito tempo.

- Eu não acredito. – Andrew sussurrava.

- O quê?

- Ele voltou, sem luzes ligadas… mas voltou.

**Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy  
I need no sympathy**

Eu mal queria crer. O caminho para o _pub_ não era muito movimentado, era o que me preocupava, caso acontecesse o que eu previa, e a premonição de Rey ia tornar-se real. Algo o enfurecera, mas o quê? E a Serena? Tinha medo principalmente por ela.

- Andrew, - tirei o telemóvel do bolso enquanto guiava mais depressa. – liga à Rena.

Colocou no altifalante e eu apenas podia sentir mais a pele de galinha: _o número de telemóvel para o qual ligou, não se encontra disponível._

Até que Seiya ligou as luzes do carro em máximos, o que me provocava uma grande dificuldade, e à velocidade que eu ia… ainda mais a premonição se ia tornando uma realidade…

**Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me**

- Vou chamar a polícia – Andrew estava ainda mais louco que eu e cheio de medo, podia notar pela sua respiração. Mas naquele momento eu sabia bem o que ele queria. Queria-me morto e nem que isso lhe custasse a sua própria vida. E Andrew deixava o estado _alegre_ para um nervoso notável na sua voz – Sim… uma perseguição… na avenida Akira Kurosawa… o homem que o conduz tem intuito de matar o meu amigo… pelo amor à santa, se eu continuar a explicar vamos acabar mortos e ninguém resta para contar a história! … Obrigado.

**Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun**

**But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, oh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**

- Eles vêm a caminho. Darien vai mais depressa! Mais um pouco e ele alcança-nos. – Ainda o ouvia murmurar baixinho algumas preces. Tremia, eu nem isso conseguia. Sentia todos os meus ossos congelarem a pensar o que poderia ter acontecido para chegar a este ponto. Ele era louco, e isso eu já sabia mas esperar-me no hospital e fazer-me uma perseguição para me matar? Eu tinha Andrew e o Kunzite no carro! E ele só me queria matar a mim, certo?

Foi pouco antes de chegarmos a uma estrada cheia de curvas, estreita e perigosa, que antes em caminhos habituais não o parecera, que ele colocou o carro ao lado do meu, e aí tive de acelerar e pensar com o pouco raciocínio que me restava, afinal, tinha outras duas vidas no carro. Sequer pensava em encarar aquele filho da mãe.

**Carry on, carry on  
As if nothing really matters**

- Andrew, acorda o Kunzite e saltem do carro agora antes que o pior aconteça. Mais vale magoarem-se.

- Estás a brincar? Achas mesmo que me vou atirar?

- Andrew, não estou a brincar. Salvem-se ao menos… Tu não sabes do que este idiota é capaz. – Eu parecia calmo, mas não. Sentia sim uma faca atravessada no estômago, que mal me possibilitava de falar.

**Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go**

**Gotta leave you all behind  
And face the truth  
Mama, oh, I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**

- Nem tu! Não sejas idiota, eu estou neste carro, o Kunzite deve estar é num estado horrível, ele nem nos ouve! A polícia vem a caminho e vai impedi-lo desta loucura!

- Pega no meu telemóvel. Liga à Serena outra vez.

E continuava desligado…

- Porquê nós? Somos novos. Se ele está louco porque não se mata?

**I see a little silhouette of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
Galileo, Galileo**

**Galileo, Galileo  
Galileo, Figaro, magnifico**

**But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity**

**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go**

**Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go  
Will not let you go, let me go, never  
Never let you go, let me go**

Foi então que o encarei como um bicho asqueroso. Abria a janela e apontava-me uma arma, começando a ameaçar disparar. Eu não ia abrir a janela, quando ele ao atirar eu sabia que não ia transpor, afinal investira bem na segurança do carro. Mas não me ia valer de tanto quando ele começou a chegar o carro mais para cima do meu, quase aos "s's". E piorou ao ouvir as sirenes da polícia, olhando-me ainda mais em fúria.

**Never let me go, oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go**

Foi aí que deixei de ouvir tudo à minha volta, apenas via a boca de Andrew mexer e o caminho de repente parecia-me turvo.

**Belzebu has a devil put aside for me**

**For me…**

A mancha de sangue permanecia na cama e do telemóvel podia-se ouvir a voz, que tanto pavor causava a Serena: _Se não és minha, também não és nem vais ser de mais ninguém_.

**So you think  
You can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me  
And leave me to die**

**Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out  
Just gotta get right outta here**

**Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah**

E num certo _pub_, a notícia de última hora surgia deixando apavorados principalmente dois dos presentes: Zoisite e Nefrite.

**Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me**

_Dois carros resvalaram numa estrada arriscada, escura e de pouco movimento, perto da avenida Akira Kurosawa para a rua 5 de Dezembro, causando um brutal acidente que já estava a ser seguido pela polícia. Pela informação das autoridades, um dos condutores, ambos de ligeiros, perseguia o outro já com intento de matar, para que a noite terminasse assim, em tragédia. Ainda não foram dadas identidades, pelo que esta notícia continuará em rodapé até ao final da noite. Por enquanto, já foram confirmados dois mortos e três feridos graves._

**Anyway the wind blows**

** Continua. **

E que tal? Bem… devo dizer que a música, - a qual claro que convido a ouvirem enquanto lêem essa parte – Queen sempre me inspirou… mas não tanto quando escrevi este capítulo, e claro que a letra não está ordenada com o texto mas quando lerem, a parte depois da visão turva do Darien, é a importante, porque aquele som é, digamos… a representação da "tragédia". Pode não estar perfeito mas penso que dei os aspectos que queria mesmo.

** - Agradecimentos**:

Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários… mas detalhadamente.

**Beka.** Também eu tenho tanta saudade das nossas conversas mas sei bem que não tens um trabalho fácil, e quando entrei para a faculdade também começou a complicar para mim. E claro que este capítulo tem muito do que falei contigo, o que agradeço tanto porque foi mesmo com esse pensamento que o fiz. Obrigada, espero que tenhas gostado. Beijinhos.

** Marcinha.** É bem verdade. Seiya é louco e o mostrou principalmente neste capítulo. Quem sabe não vá mesmo para um manicómio… Muito obrigada por todo esse alento, que sabe mesmo muito bem e aquece meu coração tanto que nem imagina. Tem sido tão bom receber cada review tua e é por leitoras como tu que continuo a actualizar. Fui me abaixo, realmente fui, mas aqui estou e continuo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo e que achas que agora vai acontecer? ; ) Beijinhos.

**Selenesilva.** Eu escrevo muito para mim, mas quando publico… penso que o faço para que me digam se vale a pena. Principalmente porque um dos meus objectivos é escrever um livro daqui a uns anos. E dou-te parabéns por teres conseguido, tal como eu estou fazendo, faça chuva ou faça sol, ir e vir todos os dias. Lá está, sei que vale a pena. No fórum pronto… é triste, cada vez mais parado. Mas vai-se lutando e batalhando, quando escrevi isto pensei que valesse a pena pedir um pouquinho mais de comentários. Obrigada por tudo, e é bom saber que partilho de sentimentos com alguém, sabendo ainda mais que tens 35 anos e essa experiência. Eu apenas quase 20, sei algo de sentimentos… e o meu curso é mais uma luta, sem armas, mas com muito desses sentimentos. Obrigada. Beijinhos.

**Jaque_Forever.** Oh também estás por aqui ^.^ Obrigada. Seiya realmente teve uma personalidade completamente oposta nesta fic. Digo, em comparação ao anime/manga. Neste capítulo então… foi o extremo dele. E espero puder ler a tua reacção. Beijinhos.

**Dennyse.** Não pretendia assusta x) Sei que a vida também é uma correria, e que é complicado para os leitores… mas não penso abandonar, não agora, porque demorei muito e tenho noção. E é por vocês, que acompanham sempre, que vale a pena. Poucos mas bons. Por isso, voltei cedo. É que eu já a tinha escrito e não fazia sentido não a publicar. Às vezes, mesmo hoje, penso o que aconteceria se por exemplo a minha afilhada me deitasse leite para cima do computador. Ia tudo pelo ar, e o que eu ia pensar logo era, além das coisas da escola, nas fics. Obrigada, do fundo de coração, pelo comentário e espero que apesar da falta de tempo possas acompanhar. Beijinhos.

A todas, desculpem a "explosão" mas é o que sinto… passou. Obrigada e beijinhos.


	19. Morte

**Capítulo 19 - Morte**

A morte… é um rumor, é uma passagem, é uma outra forma de viver. É o fim, o término, o fechar do pano. É ridícula, é triste… Inexplicável.

Creio mais que seja o fechar do véu e o sarar das feridas que não cicatrizaram enquanto vivíamos. Dá para rir, a morte… É tão inesperada, que me faz rir! Porque para tudo há uma espécie de aviso, e a morte chega sem bater à porta… Desejava que desse três toques e falasse breve e num sussurro, me desse uns minutos para avisar quem amo e dizer aquilo que realmente sinto, para que não ficassem com remorsos das suas últimas palavras.

Ah! Mas é, mesmo assim, ridícula! E surgiu negra naquele dia em que um determinado louco conduzia um carro que nem um louco e lhe desse para matar… por ser louco, cego e obcecado. Não, não era amor! Não era amor… E ponto. Obsessão não é sinónimo de amor! Venham com histórias da Carochinha, ninguém me convence que uma mulher é mais feliz se viver em função das opções masculinas, cedendo a tudo o que ele impõe.

Mas, voltando ao tema inicial… a morte. Quis naquele dia terminar com um inocente e um demente, e mudar três ou mais vidas para sempre. Quem mo dizia eram aquelas mãos sob a minha, quentes e trémulas, e aqueles olhos que contavam uma história, a minha história, a sua história… a nossa. A morte não nos apanhara naquele dia, queria ela que ainda tivéssemos uma história para contar no purgatório. Chamou de leve meu nome e suspirou suave.

- Serena?… Como é que te sentes? – Olhei todas as máquinas em volta e o branco que cobria a sala e a sua face. – Creio que seja melhor chamar o teu médico.

E breve, mas tão rápido, lembrei de parte do ocorrido: da última agressão de Seiya, e de pensar que ele me ia deixar ali estendida, num sufoco. Mas não. Nessa vez levou-me. E quando acordei, lembro-me do sangue no meu vestido, das dores na barriga e das mãos atadas, literalmente, no chão da parte de trás do carro e senti a velocidade fora do normal. Ao levantar-me, olhei para o carro ao lado e lembrei o pânico de três homens. E de Seiya com a face rubra; de nada dizer e de esperar o pior… até não puder lembrar mais.

- Óptima notícia! – O homem de bata branca já de certa idade festejava, enquanto olhava para mim. Atrás dele, Darien sorria com o olhar ente a ligadura na cabeça e se apoiava fortemente numa muleta. – 27 Dias é um sucesso para um caso como o seu, menina Tsukino!

Não era difícil perceber, mesmo confusa por todas aquelas lembranças. Após o acidente, dormira 27 dias. Eu não olhava o médico, que naquele momento analisava uma ficha qualquer enquanto me tocava em vários pontos a perguntar se eu os sentia… Olhava Darien. O seu olhar mostrava uma tristeza que metia dó. Ele não me olhava, parecia ter fixado um ponto qualquer na parede e o ar era pensativo.

- Sente tudo Tsukino. Óptimo! O tempo que esteve em coma foram uma recuperação para si então… - Depois disso só ouvi a sua voz, não as suas palavras.

- Doutor, - Olhei então o médico. – podia-me deixar a sós com o Darien, por favor?

- Cl-claro… - Parou confuso e chegou a ficha perto do peito. – Se acontecer alguma coisa ele também sabe o que fazer certamente. Com licença.

Lentamente, endireitei-me na cama, ainda sentia imensas dores, o que era normal após o sucedido. Ele sorriu, e os olhos brilharam.

- O Seiya… - Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ele percebesse.

- Sim. E o Kunzite, também.

- A culpa não é tua.

- Eu sei… ele ia sem cinto, as autoridades dizem que ele se teria salvo caso o tivesse posto… Ainda assim, não consigo deixar de a sentir. Se eu nunca tivesse andado atrás de ti, ou mesmo nunca lhe tivesse dito nada, ele não teria provocado o acidente.

- Mesmo assim…

- Mas, - Interrompeu, colocando a sua mão quente na minha face. – caso eu tivesse ficado parado, terias ido tu no lugar dele. – Começou a chorar timidamente, como nunca tinha visto. E o meu coração aqueceu instantaneamente, arrepiando-me. – E eu, isso.. nunca ia perdoar! Foi um pouco do que eu pensei nestes 24 dias… Não fui ao funeral, também demorei 3 dias a acordar, 10 a recuperar e todos eles junto a ti.

- Por isso te senti…

- Estive sempre aqui perto. Infelizmente, ainda não terminou tudo…

- Previ que não. – Suspirei brevemente. – Eles continuam cá?

- Sim. – Referia-me aos irmãos e mãe de Seiya. – E tu és o milagre. Sem cinto, como o Kunzite, atada, no carro que ficou em pior estado. Notícia nacional! Agora que acordaste, ainda mais… mas tens de descansar!

Eu não me sentia tão mal o quanto devia ou se previa, mas cedi, por cansaço a tudo o que surgia na minha mente. Horas depois acordei só naquele quarto. Não era apenas solidão que sentia… um vazio imenso invadia-me. Talvez por ele não estar ali… Chorei e arrepiei-me como se sentisse uma alma perturbada junto de mim, apercebi-me então da presença de Naomi, a minha agora ex-sogra e quem devia estar com mais interrogações. Dormia no sofá de estofos pretos em frente à cama; todo aquele branco e aquele contraste tão sustento da mulher de preto deitada no sofá preto junto daquele candeeiro preto. Voltei a adormecer e, quando acordei novamente, ouvia apenas a voz de Darien… parecia aborrecido.

- O que se pas…

- Finalmente! – Naomi Kou entrou pelo quarto a dentro empurrando Darien com o ombro e dirigindo-se perto de mim, antes mesmo que ele percebesse que eu tinha acordado. Agarrou-se à minha mão e Darien tentou tirá-la quase como se ela fosse o inimigo.

- Homem estúpido! Deixe-me! – Ajeitou o cabelo com um leve aceno com a cabeça e suspirou. – Serena, eu precisava de falar contigo.

- Não, não precisa! Já lhe disse que ela tem de descansar e não de aturar com aquilo que não acredita. – Darien continuava, irritado. - O problema é seu e o que ela vai dizer é só uma afirmação de que nada fará desaparecer o que aconteceu!

- É mentira, não é? – A súplica no olhar dela, e a confusão no meu. – O meu Seiya, ele nunca te bateu… pois não?

Darien engoliu em seco e eu desesperei. Os olhos dela eram iguais aos dele… O cabelo era negro como o dele… fazendo parecer que os outros dois não eram seus filhos. Darien pediu-me e desviou o lençol para lhe mostrar uma das marcas nas minhas costas e a marca profunda na barriga. Ah… fez-me lembrar que, mesmo morto deixara sinais dele irreversíveis. Eu senti pena dela e quase que ia dizer a mim mesma que tinha de negar para deixar uma boa memória do seu filho. Lembranças de quando ele era bebé, adolescente ou até do infeliz casamento em que ela era mais uma das iludidas. E continuava. O problema era esse… Mas eu não podia negar a vida que passara, os anos de sofrimento quando todo o mal já se abatera sobre mim.

- Não lhe vou dizer que não. Lamento a morte dele, lamento que tenha terminado assim… mas a escolha foi dele. – Os olhos dela arregalaram-se. Parecia que a surpresa lhe invadia todos os poros da pele. - Se eu disser que nada aconteceu, vou-me magoar a mim. Mais do que ele me magoou… acredite que, mais do que ninguém, lamento não me ter caído nenhuma lágrima quando soube. Só tenho pena do Kunzite...

- Estás a mentir! O meu filho deu-te tudo. Nunca precisas-te de fazer nada na vida e é assim que agradeces? Só falta dizeres que não lhe vais prestar homenagem… eu sempre te tratei como uma filha!

- Oiça! Eu sei que está magoada mas… acusar-me? Está a dizer que me aproveitei dele? Isso eu não lhe admito por muito que esteja de luto! Já lhe disse… queria chorar por ele mas não consigo. E não estou a dizer que não vá prestar homenagem, ainda que ao homem que me tentou matar! Por um erro…

Darien tentou acalmá-la. Eu sabia que muito ficava ali por dizer mas… ela apenas suspirou, sentou-se e parecia disposta a ouvir o que o filho que acabara de enterrar tinha sido na realidade. Nego. Não tinha criado um filho monstro, Taiki já lhe tinha dito o que vira na estadia em nossa casa. Desconhecia a bebedeira, as noites fora, as faltas ao trabalho… Sentia-me capaz de contar tudo, ainda que soubesse que lhe estava a dar facadas no coração… Ela pedia mais. Admitiu que, em todos os dias que esperara que eu acordasse, apontara o dedo a Darien e a mim, que eu o tinha traído e não era boa mulher. Que não lhe queria dar um filho… Mas continuava a desconhecer a causa de toda aquela perseguição.

- Bem, eu julgo que já deve saber… a Minako, uma amiga minha, está grávida do seu filho Yaten. – Afinal não sabia, olhava-me de novo com os olhos arregalados. Darien também, afinal só eu sabia o porquê de toda aquela loucura, do erro da sua suposição. – Ela foi a minha casa fazer o teste, deu positivo e o Seiya descobriu esse teste… então disse-me que era estéril, acusou-me de engravidar do Darien e bateu-me, esfaqueou-me a barriga… até eu não o sentir mais. Depois só me lembro de acordar no carro.

O olhar dela parecia perdido. E o de Darien, mais uma vez, esmorecia.

- O causador disto tudo está morto. - Contemplei-o. – Pode-me acusar quantas vezes quiser, pode tentar achar um culpado para a vida que o seu filho levou… mas não acho justo que alguém tenha de levar pelas asneiras dele. Eu mesma estava farta e não o ia deixar… então, pode-me chamar quantos nomes quiser. Mas eu aguentei tudo, e ou ia ele… ou ia eu pelas mãos dele. – Ela olhou-me séria. – Você não sabe o quanto sofri antes de o conhecer, eu não tinha memória, não tinha ninguém… e eu vi-o como um anjo na minha vida! Pensava que me ia salvar e tirar daquele esquecimento mas, afinal, só me afastou do paraíso para depois me trazer de volta a ele e forçar-me a ver o inferno.

- Desculpa, filha… Mas não sei como lidar com isto. O Yaten contou-me que quando saiam juntos ele via-o trair-te… O Taiki disse-me que desconfiava que tinhas caído das escadas por teres sido empurrada por ele… Mas eu queria ouvir de ti. – Afinal eles sabiam mais do que eu imaginava e preferiram ignorar. – Acho que tinha esperança que todas as notícias fossem falsas…

Mas não eram. E agora eu era prova disso, era o que restara… Após uma longa conversa, com várias desculpas da sua parte, disse-lhe novamente que tencionava prestar homenagem ao filho. Estava ali para fazer do seu filho um santo aos olhos dos outros… para ela, as aparências contavam mais do que a verdade. Feita a promessa, saiu com queixo erguido. E eu… enquanto olhava a janela pensava quantas mais vidas podia desperdiçar, já que parte desta tinha sido o caos… E, quando o sol se escondeu tímido nas nuvens cinzentas, lembrei o dia em que Darien me tinha pedido em casamento. O suposto dia feliz tornado num inferno; dos meus gritos abafados por uma mão cujos longos dedos cobriam toda a minha face e tocavam todas as partes do meu corpo como se fossem dele, de me silenciar com os seus olhos, hipnotizando-me, de cobrir o meu coração com estigmas que jamais poderiam desaparecer de minutos fazerem o tormento até que meu ventre ficasse de cor escarlate. Ao lembrar-me disto, revi toda a minha vida. O que aquele homem cujos cabelos condiziam perfeitamente com aquelas nuvens fizera em minutos para acabar comigo, não tinham sido mais do que Seiya fizera em anos da minha vida. Palpando o meu âmago, dava perfeitamente para entender. ELE compreendia. Aquele que sorria languidamente para mim.

Quatro dias se passaram, os dois últimos longe de Darien. Ele continuava a tratar de coisas e quando aparecia no hospital era quando eu já repousava. Agora que eu sabia quem era, sabia que a fragilidade não fazia parte de mim. Sabia-me forte… tão forte! E nem aquela cadeira de rodas que me transportava para o carro de Andrew me fazia mais vulnerável. Com a cabeça erguida, sorri para os jornalistas dos quais já me tinham alertado. Não havia nada a dizer… Eles próprios já haviam tirado as suas conclusões, algumas menos favoráveis a mim mas não me importava minimamente. Perante a insistência de Naomi, trajei de negro para prestar homenagem "por fim", suspirava.

Darien conhecia como ninguém o significado das flores, que eu dizia à minha ex-sogra ter sido uma escolha da florista. Mas era mentira, pelo contrário, a senhora de avental verde olhou para mim e Darien com uma expressão de dúvida… mas a realidade é que não podia atribuir nelas certos significados que em vida não lhe caíra bem. E Naomi não precisava de saber que aquele arranjo de narcisos, a condizer com os crisântemos amarelos e brancos significavam a sua personalidade egoísta e as suas mentiras, com o meu amor frágil e a verdade a que me mantive fiel; no meio, fiz questão de aplicar subtil um jacinto púrpura, demonstrando a minha mágoa e um botão de açucena… em prova do meu perdão.

Quando as coloquei no jazigo negro, Naomi chorou e agradeceu a minha presença. Os irmãos acenaram breve e levaram a mãe; havia vida além do Seiya e eles, principalmente Yaten, tinham assuntos a resolver. Rapidamente fui levada dali para fora pelas mãos de Darien, que me sentava no banco. As minhas pernas estavam em mau estado e o meu ventre ainda doía. Não questionava Darien, não sabia onde ele me ia levar mas confiava… sabia que podia confiar em alguém em tantos anos e sorri quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, pedindo a Andrew para arrancar.

- As flores têm muitos significados… vê se te lembras do significado desta.

- Lembro, tão bem! – Suspirei perante a rosa vermelha. – Não é só amor…

- Não. – Interrompeu, com voz rouca. – Tem um significado único para ti. É que nela estão só bons sentimentos… não é uma mera flor dos amantes, pelo desejo e paixão.

- Lembrava-me sempre de um olhar quando passava por rosas vermelhas… mas não lembrava o de quem. Como pude esquecer?

- Não te culpes mais, já chega por hoje.

Seguimos entre risadas de lembranças antigas, em honra da celebração da vida, em direcção ao Templo Hikawa, onde as meninas nos esperavam… bem como Serenity. Esta apenas nos queria desejar sorte. Sorriu pelo facto de, ainda que ao ter feito asneira ao dizer a Mina para ir a minha casa, não se podia culpar a si mesma, ou seja, a mim que era alheia àquela ideia.

Depois partiu, dizendo que agora via um futuro brilhante à nossa frente. Chibiusa estava bem. Algumas coisas tinham mudado em Crystal Tokyo mas eram só bons acontecimentos à conta daquele destino trocado.

- Eu mal queria acreditar quando soube que a minha premonição se tinha realizado… naquela ameaça que ficou no teu telemóvel antes do acidente, naquela cama cheia de sangue… que o Kunzite… - Suspirou Rey, tentando afastar as lembranças do que vira.

- Acabou tudo. – Darien sorriu de leve, enquanto se sentava. – Não vamos olhar mais para trás. Espera-nos o resto da nossa vida e só temos de pensar positivo.

Seria mesmo assim?

**Continua.**

Fico triste porque, pela falta de feedback, acabei por desprezar a fic. Fiquei à espera de comentários no capítulo 18 do género "espera lá… se só iam 3 no carro do Darien e 1 no do Seiya… como é que há 2 mortos e 3 feridos graves?"… pois a Serena estava lá porém eu não indiquei isso… mas tal não aconteceu. Pelo que sinto por ela, por ter sido a fic que, antes da minha nova, ter sido aquela que mais imaginei situações e me inspirei, ainda vou revisá-la e melhorar.

Daqui a uns dias postarei o Epílogo e dou término à fanfic. Espero que "Não sei mais viver sem você" não vá pelo mesmo caminho desta… Até porque tenho outra em mente e grandes expectativas nela…. Porque estou com ideia de escrever e publicar um livro… sei lá… antes de o fazer, claro que gostava de saber o que acham da escrita. Mas guardo sempre no coração e nunca vou esquecer quando o fizer das pessoas que vieram sempre aqui dar uma palavra.


End file.
